The Draconian Saga
by Xavier
Summary: An in-depth, interesting story that makes the reader think. The fast-paced chapters are riddled with subplots inside the subplots.
1. Spice And Dice

**Author's Note: This story begins shortly after "Coming of the Fuzors" pt. 2, but before "Tangled Web".**

  
  
  
  


Spice and Dice (1 of 2)

By: Xavier (xavier319@hotmail.com)

  
  


_Lightning crackles through a dark sky as the silvery pod touches down. The computer's digital voice vainly tries to cut through the thunder, _"_Beginning startup program Exon. Three cycles predicted until complete download." The pod hums and blinks until the allotted time expires, then the computer's voice crackles once again, "Scanning terrain for acceptable life forms...... Life form located, beginning replication." The pod's top inches up a bit and a metallic hand pushes it the rest of the way open. A small shadowy form darts from the pod to a nearby patch of foliage, and waits..._

  
  


***

  
  


Water drips unceasingly from the ceiling to a metallic lump on the floor. At every drop the lump shifts around and mutters to itself.

  
  


"Ahhh! Why is it I always get the slag quarters?" it complains.

  
  


The lump then unfolds into an enormous metal rat with strangely penetrating eyes. It paces around the room for a while, then decides to take the matter of his quarters up with the Boss Monkey himself. The automatic door opens as he passes and transforms into robot mode. Even the metallic clang of his footsteps fails to alert the duo arguing in the next room.

  
  


***

A tall blue and brown robot paces up and down a com room while nonchalantly swinging a sword to-and-fro. The sword narrowly misses a delicate twist of wire that a huge green robot is working on.

  
  


"Watch it Dinobot! This cross neuron scanner is a very delicate instrument!" protests the large green robot, "If you damage it, I'll never finish it in time for the predicted energon storm!"

  
  


Dinobot gives the larger robot a despising look and replies with a sneer, "What I don't understand, is how this little machine of yours is going to help us defeat the Predacons!" The sentence is punctuated by Dinobot tapping the scanner disdainfully with one fore-claw.

  
  


The argument is interrupted by the voice of the rat, "Well you never did understand much of anything, did ya chopper face?" Dinobot whirls to face the rat upon hearing him.

  
  


"What you won't understand vermin, is how I'm going to scrap you in less that a nanocycle!" replies Dinobot as he lunges for the rat. The smaller 'bot ducks the first clumsy swipe of the sword, but gets caught by a blue and brown knee to the gut. The smaller robot doubles up in pain as Dinobot prepares for the final strike, but the blow is interrupted by a huge green fist.

  
  


"Dinobot, Rattrap, stop this at once! How do you expect me to get any work done with you two fighting?" The two combatants stare on dumbfounded as the green robot calmly waits for a reply. "Well?"

  
  


"Uh. We's was just playin' Rhinox. Honest!" pleads Rattrap whiningly. 

  
  


"Yes, the rat is right." confirms Dinobot, "'We's was just playin.' As he so excellently put it." The two sigh in relief as Rhinox nods and turns back to his work, they both know that it is a very bad idea to anger the rhino.

  
  


At that moment a monitor on one of the computer consoles begins to beep. "Eh? What's this?" asks Rhinox with curiosity. The computer layout is a three-dimensional map, and there are three symbols on it. A purple dot, a red dot and a grey dot. Purple meaning Maximal, red meaning Predacon, and grey meaning a stasis pod.

  
  


Rhinox's red eyes glow even brighter as he calls over to Rattrap, who is still trading insults with Dinobot. "Yo! Rattrap! Get over here!"

  
  


The rat reluctantly brakes his banter with Dinobot and trots over, "What's up Big Green?"

  
  


Rhinox looks up long enough to catch Rattrap's eye, and then motions to the screen. "A stasis pod landed in grid Zion."

  
  


"But that's in Pred territory!" protests Rattrap, "How 'er we gonna get it?" Rattrap looks up for an answer, and catches a look in Rhinox's eyes. "Oh, no! No! I am not goin' out there! Nope, count me out!" Rhinox continues to stare at Rattrap and finally the rat gives in, "All right! All right! I'll do it." Rattrap transforms into beast mode and heads for the lift. It carries him into the storm outside.

  
  


Rhinox then turns to Dinobot, the raptor throws his arms up in exasperation and follows the transmetal into the storm. Rhinox, satisfied that they will succeed, turns back to his scanner.

  
  


***

  
  


Waspinator buzzes noisily down a darkened hall of the Darkseid on his way to Megatron's chambers. The motion activated doors slide open as the confused Predacon flies into the immense 'throne room'. "Waaaazzzpinator reporting for duty, Megatron."

  
  


Megatron looks up and smiled, "Ah, my loyal Predacon! I have a job for you. Yesss!" The large purple robot turns and motions to another side of the room, "Inferno, you and Waspinator will go to grid Arakis. A stasis pod has landed there. I want it to return as a Predacon. Now go!" The sentence is punctuated by Megatron pointing to the exit.

  
  


Inferno drops what he is doing and salutes Megatron, "At once, my Queen!" 

  
  


Waspinator follows Inferno out into the storm, all the while grumbling about always getting the slag assignments.

  
  


***

  
  


"Slag!" exclaims Rattrap as he stands over the empty stasis pod, "It's gone!"

  
  


Dinobot, who had caught up with Rattrap while he was 'en route', yells over the raging storm, "Well, where is it vermin?"

  
  


Rattrap turns and yells back at the raptor, "It's gone! The Preds must have gotten it!" Dinobot nods in agreement as large raindrops spatter off his armor.

  
  


"I assume you will tell Optimus." he yells at the rat. 

  
  


"Me?" asks Rattrap indignantly, "Why should I tell him?" Dinobot replies with and acidic remark and the two begin arguing. Because of which, neither of them notice the shadowy form that darts out into the storm and runs up to Rattrap. Dinobot notices it at the last moment, and yells a warning. The warning comes to late, because the shadow stabs Rattrap in the back of the neck with something and darts away.

  
  


"Yeow!" screams the transmetal as he reaches his hand behind his neck and pulls a small black dart out of his armor. "What in the Pitt is this?"

  
  


Dinobot looks alarmed and is studying the surrounding landscape for an attack. "Are you injured?" he asked the smaller Maximal.

  
  


Rattrap looks puzzled, like he is hard in thought, "No, I don't think so. It penetrated my armor, but I think.. I'm... all...." Rattrap's head lolls crazily to one side and he collapses in a limp heap, and begins to quietly snore.

  
  


Dinobot moves quickly over to his fallen comrade and shakes him in a vain attempt to wake him, "Vermin, get up! Did you hear me? Rattrap! Are you all right?" After getting no response except snores, he gives up and slings Rattrap over his shoulders.

  
  


"Now, now. Leaving in such a hurry? Hmmmm?" a quiet voice cuts through the storm like a knife. It belongs to the shadow, which now has one glowing green eye. "Not very civil of you."

  
  


Dinobot's only reply is to fire his eye lasers at the voice. It moves easily out of the way and continues talking. "Why are you here? And more importantly, why are you trying to find me?"

  
  


Dinobot fires another volley of eye lasers and continues moving away from the pod, and back to the Maximal base. The shadow keeps pace with them and the green eye continuously winks in and out of view. The game of cat and mouse is cut short however by a familiar voice.

  
  


"Move away from the pod Maximals! The royalty has claimed it!" Inferno swoops down to the pod with Waspinator in tow. "*Gasp!* You!" he exclaims pointing to Dinobot, "Have activated the pod! For this you shall buuuuurrrrrrn, traitor!" Dinobot drops the sleeping Rattrap and prepares for battle, but is caught in the neck by another of the mysterious black darts. He quickly gets woozy and collapses in slumber.

  
  


Inferno stops short and scratches his head, "Why does the traitor sleep? Eh? What's this?" Inferno picks up the dart and turns to ask Waspinator a question, but finds the insect sleeping peacefully on the ground. "What? What is going on here?" Any other speculation is cut short by a small black dart that narrowly misses him and thuds into a tree beside him. 

  
  


"Damn!" curses a quiet voice as the shadow steps out into the light. The small bot has a silver face plate and no mouth or nose, much like Optimus's in battle mode. His chest plate is jet black, and his stomach is light grey. A fox head splits in half and settles on each side of his torso. His one good eye is light, almost sea green, while the other is nonexistent, with a painful-looking scar running over it. His back is likewise covered with the grey fur of his beast mode. His helmet has three spikes on top, each ending in three smaller points. His legs are grey from the knee down, and black everywhere else. The only colorful part of him are his wrists, they are blue. Lightning glints off his polished armor as he aims a small silenced pistol at Inferno. The shot is never fired, however. Because a purple laser beam lances through the night and clips the top of the small bot's head. He falls to the ground unconscious.

  
  


***

  
  


_So dark.....Can't feel.... body....Where?...Maximal base?...But how?...When?...Who? Memory foggy... ...Arggghh!...Lights!...Bright!...Who am I? Predacon?...Name?...Bazil?....Ok....Bazil, it is._

  
  


Bazil regains consciousness in a small, well-lit room. He winces in pain and shields his optics as he studies his surroundings, a bare room with a door at one end. He gets shakily to his feet and begins slowly toward the door. He stumbles and leans against the door, then gives a surprised yelp as the motion activated door slides open. _What, no lock?_, he thinks as he falls. Further speculation is cut short as Bazil hits the hallway floor with a metallic 'boom', and his world goes dark.

  
  


***

  
  


The CR chamber door hisses open, to let out a quietly groaning Rattrap.

  
  


"Hoh, boy. I am gettin' really tired of wakin' up in the slaggin' CR chamber!" Rattrap shakes his head to clear it and looks around the com room. The entire contingent of Maximals, excluding Dinobot, Silverbolt, and Tiagtron, are standing around waiting. Rattrap shakes his head again and realizes where he is. "What happened?"

  
  


Optimus steps forward, "That's what we were hoping to ask you." 

  
  


Rattrap rubs the back of his neck and replies, "I don't know, Optimus. All I remember is me an' chopper face findin' the pod empty. Then I got stabbed in the neck with something, and everything got real woozy and then I fell asleep. Next thing I know, I'm here waking up in the CR chamber."

  
  


Rhinox, who is sitting by a computer screen cuts in, "Hmmmm. Optimus, do you think that the one-eyed fox we picked up had something..." His question is cut short when a comlink crackles and Tigatron's voice cuts through the static, "Optimus?"

  
  


***

  
  


Tigatron walks lazily through the thick underbrush, savoring the fresh morning air. _The world feels so alive after a storm_, he thinks to himself, _It's as if the very land is talking to me._ He rounds a bend, the natural beauty ends, and the Axalon comes into view. _It's around my check_ _in time_, the tiger muses as he enters the correct access code for the base's 'back door'. The portal slides open, and Tigatron steels himself for the inevitable interaction with his fellow Maximals. He is really an antisocial person, but it was his duty to report. Tigatron smiles to himself, his only motivation is not his duty. He also loves these visits to the base, for another reason: Airazor. 

  
  


Tigatron rounds a corner and stops dead in his tracks. Here, in the middle of the floor, is a transformer. A small unconscious transformer, who is probably a new recruit. Why he was left like this is a mystery to Tigatron. He decides he better alert Optimus, he raises his wrist to his face and activates the comlink there. "Optimus?"

  
  


The static on the other side speaks of interference, but the Maximals' leader answers, "Tigatron? What is it?"

  
  


"I'm just inside the 'back door', and I've found something I think you should see."

  
  


"Oh?" he asks. "And what's that?"

  
  


"I've found a small unconscious 'bot here. He appears to have... What the?" Tigatron's conversation with Optimus is terminated by the 'unconscious' bot that, until recently, was laying on the floor. Bazil attacks with such speed and ferocity that the larger Maximal never has a chance to react.

  
  


***

  
  


Bazil regains consciousness for the second time slowly. He tries to remember where he is. _Oh yeah, I'm in the Maximal base! Slag! If they catch me, I'm headed for the recycling bin for sure!_ Bazil opens his good eye to see if anyone is around and finds himself staring at a pair of white and black striped legs. _Oh, shit!_ The tall Maximal is talking to someone on the other side of a comlink, and completely ignoring Bazil. _That was his first mistake_, Bazil thinks to himself, _and it will be his last!_

  
  


Gathering his strength, Bazil makes his first desperate move. He grabs Tigatron's ankles and quickly pulls them out from underneath him. Tigatron hits the hallway floor with a resounding 'clang', and has the wind knocked out of him. Bazil's joints and gears scream in protest as he leaps upon the prone Maximal and punches him solidly in the jaw. Tigatron's head is rocked by the punch, and Bazil quickly follows it with many, many others. Even through this bombardment, Tigatron continues to struggle weakly, until Bazil head butts the tiger in the temple. After that, Tigatron gives into the blissful serenity of unconsciousness.

  
  


***

  
  


"Tigatron? Do you read? Tigatron!" screams the Maximal leader into his comlink. "Still no answer." replies Optimus to the others' inquisitive stares.

  
  


"Ow! She bites!" yelps Rattrap as he shakes his injured hand. He and Cheetor are having to hold Airazor back, or else she would charge off to help Tigatron. Even though they could only speculate about what had happened.

  
  


Rhinox looks at Optimus with a concerned look on his emerald face, "Optimus, I'm betting that the fox is the cause of this." 

  
  


Optimus looks at his friend, "I'm beginning to agree with you Rhinox. Even though I don't want to believe it."

  
  


"Bah!" cries Dinobot, who had just recently emerged from the CR chamber. "We must stop talking and act! Every second we waste in here, Tigatron could be moving farther away!" At this revelation, Airazor brakes Cheetor's and Rattrap's grips and flies swiftly toward the rear of the base.

  
  


"Airazor! Wait!" cried the transmetal cheetah as he runs after her.

  
  


Optimus turns to Rhinox, "Rhinox, you did disarm him, didn't you?" Rhinox nods holding up a pistol, a dozen black darts, and some silver cylinders. "Good. You and Dinobot stay here and guard the front entrance. Rattrap, you come with me!" The Maximal moves in the direction of Airazor and Cheetor with Rattrap in tow.

  
  


"So, uh. Those were the weapons of this 'fox' I keep hearin' about?" asks the rat. Optimus nods and continues down the hallway. "Well, I hate to brake it to you. But, those darts are what put me to sleep!"

  
  


Optimus stops and stares at the small Maximal. "You mean that the 'bot I left in an unlocked room was a Predacon?"

  
  


"To quote Rhinox, 'Yup'" replies Rattrap sarcastically. 

  
  


"Slag!" curses the gorilla, "How could he be a Predacon?"

  
  


"Whatdyah' mean _how_? How could you _not_ see he's a Pred?" asks Rattrap with thinly veiled sarcasm.

  
  


"Well,"replies Optimus angrily, "he was attacked from behind by Megatron when I arrived at the pod's crash site!"

  
  


Rattrap starts in surprise, "Megatron? What was he.... Wait a nanocycle! What were _you_ doin' there?"

  
  


"When I arrived back at the base, Rhinox told me where you and Dinobot were. I thought that you might need a flyer to carry the pod back to the base." replies Optimus defensively. "And when I arrived, Megatron and Inferno were standing over you, Dinobot, and the fox. I chased them off and brought you three back here...."

  
  


"And dropped the Pred off in an unlocked, unguarded room." finishes Rattrap. But before they could continue, their conversation is terminated by the matter at hand.

  
  


"Stay back! Stay back or I'll shoot him!" screams a panicked voice. Optimus and Rattrap run in the direction of the voice and come upon a startling sight.

  
  


Bazil is backed up against a wall and has Tigatron in a rear headlock. He has the unconscious Maximal's rifle in the other hand and is threatening to shoot Tigatron if they moved any closer. 'They' are Cheetor and Airazor, who both have drawn weapons. Rattrap draws his pistol and joins the others.

  
  


Optimus takes one look at the situation and groans inwardly, "Well this is just Prime."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Spice and Dice (2 of 2)

By: Xavier ([jwhelan@utk.edu)][1]

  
  


"Stay Back!" warns Bazil as Cheetor begins inching closer.

  
  


"And what are you going to do about it?" snarls the youngest Maximal in rage. His question is answered by the ominous hum of a quasar cannon preparing to fire. "Oh." he replies, more subdued than before.

  
  


Bazil smirks through his faceplate and presses the barrel harder against Tigatron's helmet, "I don't want to make trouble."

  
  


"Hah!" snorts Rattrap sarcastically as he re-aims his gun at Bazil's head. "Ya couldah fooled me!"

  
  


Bazil shifts position, placing Tigatron's head in Rattrap's way as he replies, "From what I've gathered, rat. That isn't exactly the hardest thing to do!" He snickers through Rattrap's many return insults. "All I want is to get out of here in one piece."

  
  


Airazor fires up her jets and hovers closer, "And why should we let you?" She stares hard into Bazil's eye and waits for an answer.

  
  


Bazil returns the stare and replies calmly, "Because if you don't, your 'hubby' here will be decorating that wall over there."_ I hope this works! I'm working only on her facial expressions here! I don't even know if she knows this guy!_ he thinks as he begins inching the rifle away from Tigatron's head, and toward the wall behind him.

  
  


Airazor's optics go wide as she replies with more malice than any of the Maximals had ever heard from her, "My, _WHAT_?"

  
  


Bazil smiles coldly, as if expecting this reaction. "My, my. What a shame! She can't even admit it to her self! You hear that? Tisk, tisk!" _That's right, keep her talking._

  
  


Airazor's optics widen further then closed tightly, a single tear trickling down her cheek. She begins sobbing with her head in her hands, "He's....right!" she slumps against the wall crying.

  
  


Optimus transforms into robot mode and held his hand out to her, "Don't listen to him Airazor, he's only toying with your emotions!"

  
  


_Did that big green lummox miss my extra weapons? Yes, yes! Just a little closer...._ thinks the Predacon as he moves the rifle a little farther.

  
  


She shrugs away his hand and replies harshly, "But he's right! I've known all along how I feel. And couldn't even admit it to myself!"

  
  


_That's right, keep talking. The timing on this is going to have to be perfect!_ Utilizing the confusion caused by Airazor, Bazil slowly lets go of Tigatron and reaches into his subspace pocket while simultaneously blasting the wall behind him with the quasar rifle.

  
  


"What the?" cries Rattrap as he and the others dive for cover. He looks up and sees a silver canister flying through the air. "Incoming!"

  
  


Bazil grabs Tigatron and rolls backwards out of the new 'door' he had created in the wall, dragging the unconscious Maximal with him.

  
  


Rattrap looks up and sees the Predacon escaping, "He's gettin' away!" Any pursuit is cut off by the cylinder.

  
  


*Fa-BOOM!*

  
  


The grenade explodes in a flash of light that catches all in the room off guard.

  
  


"A flash grenade!" cries Rattrap as he vainly tries to cover his optics in time, but to no avail. He and the other Maximals are blinded as the flash overloads their optics, causing a shutdown.

  
  


"Slag!" curses Optimus as he vainly rubes his eyes in an effort to see. The others are affected in the same manner and are stumbling around like Maximals in a Pred bar.

  
  


The tromp of heavy footsteps alerts the blinded Maximals to the approach of a friend.

  
  


"Optimus raises his blinded optics, "Rhinox? Is that you?"

  
  


"Yes Optimus, it's me." replied Rhinox. He notices their white eyes and became worried, "What happened here? Where's the fox?"

  
  


Optimus hangs his head in shame, "He tricked us and escaped, with Tigatron."

  
  


"What did he do? Your... blind!" exclaims Rhinox as he picks up Optimus and begins carrying him over to the CR chamber.

  
  


"He, threw a flash grenade at us and blinded us. Then blasted the wall and escaped!" explains the Maximal leader. "Rhinox, put me down! We've got go after him! Put me down!"

  
  


Rhinox struggled with the thrashing transmetal gorilla for a few nanocycles, "Don't worry, Optimus. Dinobot went after an unknown signature that we picked up on the scanners. Shortly after the explosion in the back."

  
  


"So, Dinobot is going after the Predacon? By himself?" asks Optimus as Rhinox gently lowers him into the CR chamber. 

  
  


Rhinox is closing the lid as he replies, "Did you expect anything else?" He begins walking away to get more of the Maximals.

  
  


Despite the grim situation, Optimus smiles at his friends answer.

  
  


***

  
  


The wind whistles through the tight canyon as Bazil drags the inert form of Tigatron through the dirt. He looks up, the sky is less than comforting. It looks like another storm is brewing. He will have to find shelter fast, to get out of the storm and for another reason. 

  
  


Green laser beams land a few inches away from the Predacon's foot. _Damn that incessant reptile! Where is he? _ Bazil sees a flash of movement to his left and quickly squeezes off a few shots from the quasar cannon, which is quickly running out of power.

  
  


Dinobot ducks behind a rock just in time to avoid the energy blasts. _He is quicker than I anticipated._ thinks the former Predacon, _I will have to be more careful._ He chooses a new position and bobs his head quickly over a rock with his eyes glowing green.

  
  


The resulting eye beams graze Bazil's shoulder, knocking him down to one knee. He looks up in time to see more green beams knock the rifle out of his hand, and yet more knock him on his back. The last shot dazes Bazil so that his optics flicker on and off. He hears the crunch of footsteps grinding small rocks as they approach his position.

  
  


His optics flicker, and he catches a glimpse of the reptile's smiling visage. _Oh, great. Captured by a combat happy lizard! What else can go wrong? _he thinks despairingly as Dinobot leans close to him and begins striping him of his weapons. _Only one chance, got to take out his legs.... _Bazil attacks quickly, giving the knee of Dinobot's left leg a swift, powerful kick. For Bazil, the only result of this attack is a smashed foot. "Yeeeeeoooowwwwww! My foot!" screams the Predacon as he clutches his broken appendage. 

  
  


Dinobot laughs as he calls the Axalon on his comlink, "Dinobot to base, come in Optimus." All the while keeping a wary eye on Bazil.

  
  


A voice cackles over the com, fighting through energon interference. "Optimus here. Dinobot, did you...."

  
  


Dinobot answers with a sort bark of laughter, "Yes, I caught him. As a matter of fact, it was very easy. I can't imagine why you had such a hard time with him."

  
  


The com goes silent for a moment, and Optimus replies, "Bring him and Tigatron back to base."

  
  


"Understood." replies the raptor. 

  
  


As Dinobot begins to turn off the comlink, Optimus's voice comes weakly through, "Oh, and Dinobot?"

  
  


"Yes?" he asks. 

  
  


"Be careful, that guy's a slippery one!" There is a trace of fear in the Maximal leader's voice.

  
  


Dinobot smiles to himself, "I will. Dinobot out."

  
  


As Dinobot bends to pick up the unconscious Tigatron, he notices that Bazil is not where he should be. "Slag! Where is he?" Dinobot looks up and notices that there are marks in the dirt, as if something, or someone, had been dragged. Dinobot follows the marks to a bend in the narrow canyon, and pauses. _Now wait,_ thinks the raptor to himself, _if I were running away from a superior foe, where would I set up an ambush?_ _Right here!_

  
  


Bazil looks down on the large Maximal from the top of the canyon, and tries to remain absolutely quiet. _That fool has absolutely no idea where I am!_ thinks the cocky Predacon to himself. _I'm just glad my servos and optics were able to repair themselves quickly enough for me to fake the tracks and climb up here._ _That stupid reptile has no idea that I can create short range holograms!_ As Dinobot readies to jump around the corner, Bazil quietly transforms into beast mode and runs in the opposite direction. Hoping that he can put enough distance between himself and the raptor so that he can hide. The storm overhead is just beginning to empty its rage upon the land. _Oh yeah,_ thinks the fleeing Predacon as the first droplets of water hit his gray coat. _I remember something, I hate rain!_

  
  


Dinobot lunges around the corner firing his eye lasers, only to shred rocks and an unlucky iguana. He rolls into a combat crouch and surveys the surroundings for any sign of the Predacon, only to find a dead end. Once the fact that he has been duped gets through his thick skull, Dinobot is quite unpleased, "*&%$#@!*#?+-%$!"

  
  


The unhappy reptile transforms into beast mode, gathers up Tigatron, and heads back to the Maximal base. Dreading the confrontation with Rattrap once he arrives.

  
  


***

  
  


It is dark in the cave, _Almost as dark as my memory._ Bazil thinks to himself as he transforms into robot mode. The fox walks slowly around the cave, exploring all of the little side passages. "Well, this is just what I've been looking for! A secluded, small, private place to deduce my new strategy." Bazil stops as a small flicker of recognition flashes over his memory circuits. _A small, dark room. On a distant planet. Where I.... I....I can't remember!_

  
  


The memory is greeted by his computers voice, "_Unit Bazil attempting to access forbidden memory files. Access denied_. _Beginning program, Omega._" Pain explodes through Bazil as he crumples to his knees while clutching his head. His cries of pain soon turn to cries of agony as his spark convulses with the excess energy. He slipped into blissful unconsciousness and collapses in a heap. Bazil's computer drones on to deaf ears, "_Playing recording planted in program..._" The computer's voice cuts off and the recording starts with a little static, "Well, well." Begins a deep baritone voice. "I see we have finally awoke. I hope you enjoyed your stay on the Axalon, yesssss!" The recording ends with the speaker laughing maniacally. The air around the fallen Predacon seemed to become heavier as he struggles weakly to rise. _Oh great!_ he thinks to himself, _Now what am I going to do?_

   [1]: mailto:(jwelan@utk.edu)



	2. And So The Pieces Fall...

AND SO THE PIECES FALL

  
  
  
  


The morning sky is overcast as a fox exits a cave. Well, I seem to be doing significantly better that I expected, he thinks to himself

as he surveys the surrounding landscape. I hope that the Maximals don't miss that computer. It was quite a challenge to steal. The

fox snickers and allows himself a rare smile. Yes, Rhinox was quite upset when he found his scanners and com system missing.

Bazil fondly remembers the frustrated look on the huge Maximal's face when he saw the missing scanner and com. All

appropriately marked with Bazil's symbol, a double sided human playing card, one side of the card an ace of spades, the other

side a two of hearts. The Predacon shakes his head in an effort to remember why that is his symbol, but ceases when his

computer begins warming up the energon charges. He remembers all to well what happened the last time he tried to remember

something. Or more appropriately, trying not to! Bazil thinks to himself. He is about to set off once more for the Maximal base,

but is interrupted by the frantic beeping of his newly acquired scanning system. 

  
  


"Oh? What's this?" asks the grey fox as he gazes at the computer screen. He sees two Maximals and two Predacons in the

sector two clicks south of his position. "Slag!" exclaims the fox. "If they find me, I'm as good as scrap!" He does a double take

and looks at the screen anew, "A stasis pod! And right around here to!" Bazil switches off the scanner and sprints out of his

base/cave, and toward the predicted drop point of the incoming stasis pod. All the while thinking, If I find it before any of the

other sides do, and reprogram it, I'll have a valuable ally in the upcoming struggle. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dinobot trudges alongside of Rattrap, also noting the overcast sky. "We must be on the lookout. This is a good day for a

Predacon ambush!" 

  
  


Rattrap sniffs the air and screws his face up in a grimace, "With your smell chopper face, I wouldn't be surprised if they cancel all

outside activities for today. I mean..... Whoooooo! Smelly!" 

  
  


The raptor looks at the red and brown rat and snarls, "Me? Smell? With you around, who need anyone else?" 

  
  


The metallic rodent gasps in mock agony while clutching his chest, "Oh, Dinobot! I'm hurt!" 

  
  


Dinobot bares his fangs in a predatory smile, "Not as hurt as your going to be in a moment, vermin!" He lunges at Rattrap and

pins him to a tree, "Now, you will know the meaning of pain!" Dinobot rears back and prepares to strike, but his comlink buzzes.

The raptor releases Rattrap and flips on his comlink, "Dinobot here." 

  
  


Rattrap breathes a sigh of relief as he walks around Dinobot, "Whew! Saved by the bell!" 

  
  


Dinobot turns, "Shut up vermin!" Returning to his comlink, he resumes his conversation, "So where is this pod, Primal?" 

  
  


Optimus's voice crackles through some energon static as he replies, "I said, it's in grid Tagus, coordinates 34-53." 

  
  


The raptor looks at Rattrap and answers, "Rattrap and I will retrieve it. Dinobot out." Dinobot turns to find Rattrap in his vehicle

mode. 

  
  


"I don't know about you, lizard butt. But I'm already there!" Rattrap's wheels squeal as he rips through the brush. 

  
  


Dinobot shakes his head in a despairing manner, and runs after Rattrap. The strange thing is, he's smiling. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Inferno scurries swiftly through the underbrush closely followed by Tarantulas. Inferno really doesn't like the spider. He's to

crafty, though thoroughly insane. He has tried to many times to overthrow the Royalty. thinks Inferno, Why does my Queen keep

him around? Enough of this! I am not here to question the Royalty! I am here to serve! 

  
  


Tarantulas notices that the ant is quieter than usual. He's normally spitting all kinds of nonsense about the 'Royalty'. Hmmm.

Maybe this unfortunate bot is finally having some independent thoughts. "So Inferno, what do you think of Megatron?" 

  
  


As soon as he utters this, Tarantulas knows that he is mistaken. Inferno stiffens visibly when Tarantulas speaks his Queen's name.

He turns to face the transmetal spider, "You, spider, are not worthy of even speaking the Royalty's name! Now come! We must

retrieve the stasis pod before the Maximals do!" With that, Inferno scrambles off in the direction of the stasis pod. 

  
  


Stupid ant! He will pay for his insolence! Tarantulas thinks to himself as he transforms into his motorcycle mode and blazes after

Inferno. "And I will enjoy his torture and demise all the more for it! Hehehehehehehehehahahahahahahawhawhawhawhhaw!!!!!" 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Bazil stands over the stasis pod with a reproving look on his face. "Hmmm. This pod is badly damaged. Hopefully it can be

salvaged." 

  
  


Bazil's words are not far from the truth. The silvery pod was found crashed nose first into a large boulder. The sides and top are

crisscrossed with tears and burns. Obviously, part way through the decent, the heat shields gave in. thinks Bazil as he taps a

button on the side of the pod. A small control panel pops out and he begins working. "Got to hurry if I'm going to salvage this

protoform!" 

  
  


Bazil continues typing away, entering all kinds of advanced programming codes, not knowing how he knows them, just being

thankful for it. With one last flurry of key strokes, a soft computerized voice emits from the pod's speakers. "Programming codes

accepted." Yes! "Beginning scan for suitable life forms." A small scanner pops out of the top of the pod and shines its beam

around in a wide circle. "Life form located. Beginning replication." Bazil steps back as the pod hums and shakes for a few cycles.

"Replication complete, protoform may emerge." 

  
  


The pod's top pops open and a blinding light shines from the inside as Bazil shields his optics and turns away. When he looks

back, he sees the new transformer. 

  
  


The large grey timber wolf looks out of the pod at its surroundings. He sees a small fox sitting and looking at him intensely. "Eh,

what're you lookin' at?" he growls at the fox. 

  
  


Bazil quickly regains his composure and answers, "My apologies, friend. I am Bazil, and you are?" 

  
  


The wolf looks at the fox strangely. Where have I heard that voice before? he thinks to himself. "The name's Bane, and trashin'

bots is my game!" 

  
  


Bazil looks at Bane with another strange look, but quickly recovers. "We should leave soon Bane, before the Maximals or

Predacons show up." 

  
  


"To late foxy, we're already here!" cuts in Rattrap's voice as he blasts Bazil in the back. The fox is slammed into the side of the

pod and knocked unconscious. Rattrap smiles while looking at the downed Predacon. "Now that's what I call payback!" 

  
  


As Rattrap turns to the new bot, Bane transforms, "Bane, maximize!" 

  
  


"So, looks like da fox didn't screw wid your programin' after all!" exclaims Rattrap enthusiastically. 

  
  


Bane's robot form is nearly twice as tall as Rattrap's. His wolf's head forms his chest plate, as the rest of his beast form folds

along his back. His face is white, his helmet is blue and has three spikes on the top. He has an angular nose, a wide mouth full of

pointed teeth, and blazing yellow optics. His sides and waist are blue, while his arms are white to the elbows. His hands are blue

and his forearms are blocky, not streamlined like the rest of the transformers. His shin guards are blue, his feet are blue, and the

rest of his legs are white. 

  
  


Bane looks over his robot form and nods approvingly, "Not bad! Even with this organic flesh, I haven't lost it." He looks up and

stares at Rattrap, who is still holding his smoking gun, and looks at the unconscious Bazil. He puts two and two together, and

growls. 

  
  


Rattrap is taken aback by this huge bot's menacing reaction. "What's wrong? Don't tell me your upset that I slagged that traitor.

He's the enemy!" 

  
  


Bane flexes his hands and flashing blue blades spring out of his fingertips. He looks at Rattrap and smiles, "Maybe your enemy,

Rodent, but he's not mine!" He springs at Rattrap while slashing with his claws. The transmetal tries to evade, but is caught by

Bane's right hand. Rattrap cries in pain as he tries to fend off the hulking bot, mech fluid streaming from four deep gashes in his

side. 

  
  


"W-what are ya doin'?" he screams at the wolf. "You're a Maximal! Like me!" Rattrap barely ducks another swipe of Bane's

claws. 

  
  


Bane snickers and continues attacking Rattrap, "And that's supposed to mean something to me?" He catches Rattrap with

another strike to the stomach as the rodent tries to dodge. His screams of pain are cut off by Bane slashing him across the throat.

Rattrap drops his gun and clutches at his throat trying vainly to stop the flood of silvery-blue mech fluid. 

  
  


Bane steps back and snickers as Rattrap gives up and collapses with a gurgle. "No, that's what I call payback!" Bane turns

around and stoops to pick up the unconscious Bazil and shakes his head. I don't know how, but I know this bot, but from

where? Bane walks off carrying Bazil just as Dinobot runs onto the scene. 

  
  


Huffing and puffing, Dinobot takes one look around the clearing and quickly deduces that the Preds must have gotten the pod.

Then he sees Rattrap laying in a pool of his own mech fluid, his throat cut wide open. As he sees this, Dinobot's heart jumps,

Rattrap, dead? No, it can't be. It can't be! He would never admit it, but Dinobot has a love/hate relationship with Rattrap, and

would never be able to forgive himself if the rat died. The raptor quickly hits his comlink and radios the base. "Optimus? Rhinox?

Cheetor? Anybody! Somebody! Get here quickly!" 

  
  


Rhinox's voice comes over the com, "Whoa! Dinobot, calm down! What's the problem?" 

  
  


Dinobot regains his composure somewhat and replies, "Rattrap is down, and severely wounded. If we don't get him some

immediate medical attention, his spark will go offline!" 

  
  


There is a moment of stunned silence and then Rhinox replies, "Silverbolt and Cheetor are closest to you. I'm radioing them your

position. What happened? Was it the Preds?" 

  
  


Dinobot stamps his foot in aggravation, "I don't know, but whoever it was, they got the protoform as well!" Dinobot angrily

switches off his comlink and scans the skies. Vermin, if you don't get out of this alive, who am I going to threaten every day? 

  
  


Further thought is cut off by a laser shot coming out of the nearby woods. Dinobot whirls to see Inferno and Tarantulus rush out

of the forest firing wildly. Dinobot Roars in frustration and transforms, pulling out his sword and rotor. "Dinobot , maximize!" 

  
  


The raptor soots his eye beams at Tarantulas, scoring a direct hit. Inferno, undaunted by the loss of his teammate, continues flying

circles around Dinobot firing madly, all the while laughing the laugh of a lunatic. Dinobot dodges a few shots and counter attacks

by shooting the ant's rotor with his eye beams. Inferno spins wildly out of control and slams headfirst into a large oak. Dinobot's

triumph is short lived however when he screams out in pain, hundreds of bullets ripping into his back. He rolls away and into a

crouch, facing his assailant. Tarantulas is standing in the open unloading his shoulder cannons at Dinobot. The Maximal tries to

dodge further, but is pinned up against a tree by the hail of bullets. 

  
  


Just when Dinobot is ready to give up and meet Smelter, a missile slams into Tarantulas's back, blowing him to pieces. Dinobot

looks up with optics clouded with pain to see Silverbolt and Cheetor land and run over to him, concern etched on their faces.

Dinobot weakly brushes them aside and tries to stand, only to fall back to the ground and pass out from pain. 

  
  


Bazil awakes to find himself staring at the head of a very large wolf standing over him, "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Bazil scrambles to his

feet, vainly trying to get away from the huge canine. 

  
  


"Wait, what's wrong?" asks the wolf, calking his head to one side. "It's me, the bot from the pod." 

  
  


Bazil stops struggling and looks at the wolf, "Ah, so it is! So it is. What happened?" Bazil sees a look on the face of the wolf, the

look of a fugitive. "Um, never mind. You can tell me back at the base." Bazil walks off in the direction of the cave, beckoning for

the wolf to follow. 

  
  


Bane trots after Bazil, thoughts swimming around inside his head. Yes, there is something definitely familiar about this bot. But

What? 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Airazor walks down one of the hallways in the Axalon's main structure. She has just returned from one of her extended scouting

missions. This particular mission had been especially lonely and desolate. Airazor's thoughts drift to Tigatron, who had been

quarantined to the Axalon after the episode with the fox. Rhinox had said that Tigatron was not to leave the base until he was sure

that the tiger was out of danger. Airazor shakes her head in an effort to understand what Rhinox had said when he had examined

Tigatron. He had said that Bazil had infected Tigatron with a particularly nasty virus, one that could retake a foothold if Tigatron

exerted himself. 

  
  


Airazor reaches the main room of the ship and notices that there are more bots than usual around the CR chambers. "What going

on? Who's hurt?" she asks Optimus, who has a worried look on his face. 

  
  


He turns to face her and she has to make and effort not the stare, she is still not used to his 'new look'. "It's Rattrap." replies

Optimus. "He was brought in with Dinobot by Cheetor and Silverbolt. Both had seen some serious action, Rattrap almost died."

Airazor gasps in shock, Rattrap die? Not what she would have expected. 

  
  


"So, are they O.K.?" she asks with concern. 

  
  


Optimus nods, "Dinobot will be fine. But Rattrap is still in danger, he really took a beating." 

  
  


"What happened? Who were they fighting?" she asks. 

  
  


Optimus replies with a frown, "Cheetor and Silverbolt found Rattrap with major wounds all over his body and his throat slit, and

Dinobot was being attacked by Tarantulas. They slagged Tarantulas and rushed these two here." 

  
  


"I doubt that Tarantulas could do all of that to the two of them." muses Airazor. 

  
  


"That's exactly what we were thinking." replies Optimus. 

  
  


Airazor joins the others around the CR chambers to await the emergence of the two downed warriors. She jumps as she feels a

hand on her shoulder, and turns to find Tigatron standing there. Her heart melts at the sight of him and she is at a loss for words.

Tigatron takes the initiative, "Airazor, we need to talk." 

  
  


Airazor looks at the tiger with surprise, "What about?" 

  
  


He looks around the room and turns back to her, "Alone." He walks away toward the back of the ship with Airazor following

him. When they are out of earshot, Tigatron turns and faces her. "Airazor...." 

  
  


She looks at him with fear in her heart, had he been told about what happened with Bazil? "Yes?" 

  
  


"Rhinox told me about what Bazil did to you. And I'd like to apologize." The tiger is obviously nervous, and was wringing his

hand together. 

  
  


Airazor's mouth gapes in surprise, "Apologize?" This is definitely not the reaction she was expecting. "W-what for?" 

  
  


Tigatron looks at the floor sheepishly, "For giving him a way to hurt you." Airazor's surprise grows, and her face shows it.

Tigatron looks in her eyes and starts, "You mean, you...." 

  
  


Airazor regains her composure and looks Tigatron in the eyes. "I'm not upset." she offers quietly. Then what he had said strikes

home, "You mean you have... feelings for..." 

  
  


Tigatron cuts her off by putting his finger to his lips, "Shhh. Airazor, I've wanted to tell you this for the longest time, I love..." he

stumbles on the words and coughs. "...you" 

  
  


Airazor's heart floods with joy, her dream has come true. She had known that she felt this way about Tigatron for some time, but

had always been afraid to tell him. Now, that he had told her and it made it a lot easier. "I love you to." 

  
  


Tigatron smiles in relief and takes Airazor into his arms and kisses her. Letting her warmth flow into him, making him happier than

he had ever been. They stay like this for more than ten minuets, not moving or talking, just being. Airazor finally pulls away from

Tigatron's embrace, "What are we going to tell the others?" 

  
  


He looks at her face, so perfect, so beautiful. "Why tell them anything but the truth?" he replies, smiling. 

  
  


Airazor smiles back and nods, "Yes, the truth. But later." Tigatron shakes his head in agreement as he and Airazor walk to the

rear entrance of the base, transform into their beast modes, and return to their wilderness posts. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Bazil is sitting in his newly acquired base listening to Bane's retelling of the day's events, nodding along with the wolf's story. 

  
  


Bazil lifts his head from his hand and stares at Bane, "So, what your trying to say is that right after you came back online, I was

shot from behind by a small silver, red, brown, and green bot?" Bane nods an affirmative. "Hmm." muses Bazil, searching his

recent memory tracks for an identity that fits that description. Then one clicks into place, "Ah, yes. Rattrap." 

  
  


Bane starts in surprise, "You know that guy?" 

  
  


Bazil smiles and replies, "Unfortunately, yes. I know him, and his friends." 

  
  


Noting Bazil's expression and body language, Bane comes to a conclusion. "So, your tellin' me, that you got your self at odds

with this 'Rattrap' and his friends?" 

  
  


Bazil laughs hoarsely, noting the worried expression on Bane's face, "I wouldn't worry about them, they couldn't beat us if there

were twenty of them." The fox notes over to the scanning equipment, "That setup over there, I stole piece by piece from their

base. Right out from under their optics! They have no chance of beating us!" 

  
  


Bane looks at Bazil with a critical expression, "What do you mean 'us'?" Bane's question is met with a confused Bazil, trying to

stammer out an answer. "No, wait." interrupts the wolf quickly, "So you assumed that just because I followed you here that I

wanted to join you?" Bazil looks at the large bot, anger evident in his one optic. The fox growls quietly and draws his gun,

pointing it at Bane's head. Bane shakes his head in mock despair, "Now, now. You wouldn't want to do that." 

  
  


Bazil stares into Bane's optics, murder glinting in his eye. "And why is that?" he growls out slowly, trying to keep him self from

snapping. 

  
  


Bane, completely calm, replies with a smirk, "Because, I know more about your history than you want to know." 

  
  


Bazil starts, his aim wavering, "What do you know about me?" 

  
  


Bane smiles to himself, "Well, for one, I know your real name, Tetrax." 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Optimus looks at Rattrap with a critical expression, "So your saying that our friend Bazil now had an ally?" 

  
  


The rat is being questioned by most of the members of the Maximal force. Except for Tigatron, Airazor, and Dinobot, who is still

in the CR chamber. And Silverbolt who is out on patrol. 

  
  


Rattrap nods enthusiastically, "Yup, he's got 'im self a friend, and a big one at that!" 

  
  


Optimus sighs and places his head in his hand, "Prime. So, how big is this new 'bot? And what is his name and activation code?" 

  
  


Rattrap looks around while rubbing his newly reconstructed neck, "He's big, real big. Ripped me apart without any trouble! Said

'is name is Bane, and he's a Maximal. Or, at least his activation code is Maximal." 

  
  


Optimus seems to age twenty gigacycles right in front of the other Maximals eyes as he slumps into one of the control chairs.

"This Predacon," he begins as he calls up a hologram image of Bazil in robot form, "is turning out to be a great problem." The

transmetal turns, placing the hologram on the center table. "Even though he is not a transmetal, and was working by himself up

until now, I consider him a great threat." He turns to the assembled Maximals, "And so should you," he says pointing to each in

turn, "all of you." 

  
  


"I already have a healthy respect for that little virus." replies Rhinox with a frown. "He's been able to steal a good load of

scanning and com equipment without me noticing for some time." 

  
  


Cheetor looks at the large Maximal incredulously, "He stole a whole scanning setup by himself, without anyone noticing until

now?" 

  
  


Rhinox turns to the young Maximal, mustering up a descriptive reply that only one as skilled as he could, "Yup." 

  
  


"But," he continues, holding up a small playing card, "he left this card at the site of all his, 'handiwork'." 

  
  


Optimus looks at the card closely, frowning, "Something about that card, reminds me of.... Cybertron." Rhinox hands the

double-sided playing card to his friend, who takes it and walks over to one of the larger computer consoles. He begins punching

keys, accessing the Axalon's main data banks. After about ten cycles of intense searching, Optimus finds what he is looking for. 

  
  


"Ah ha!" he exclaims, slamming his hands down on the control board. "I've found it!" All the other Maximals look up in surprise

from the various tasks they had adopted since their leader had began his search. 

  
  


"What'd ya' find Big Bot?" asks Cheetor excitedly, "What is it?" The other Maximals begin crowding around the gorilla,

attracted by Cheetor's sudden outburst. 

  
  


"Yesss, what is it Primal?" asks Dinobot in a sibilant voice. He had come out of the CR chamber during the leader's search. 

  
  


The Maximal leader turns to the others, "I've found some important history that I think will lead us to the answer of who Bazil

really is." Optimus turns back to the computer screen and begins calling up a replication on the main holoboard. "From what you

can see," he begins scrolling down the text of a file, "I was able to locate his Cybertronian background." 

  
  


Rhinox looks at the hologram intently, searching for something, anything out of place. "Optimus, I don't see what your getting at."

  
  


The transmetal smiles at the larger bot, "Of course you don't friend, it's well hidden." 

  
  


Rhinox looks at Optimus, his face showing mild irritation, "What don't I see?" 

  
  


Optimus, seeing his friend's impatience, gets strait to the point. "There was a hidden file in his public one," the Maximal stops and

points to a spot on the screen, "Hidden under this readout of his body structure." He scans the crowd in front of him, all are

waiting expectantly for him to continue. "Rhinox, do you remember, back on Cybertron, a terrorist group called the Draconians?"

  
  


The large engineer nods slowly, "Yes, vaguely. They were two Transformers, one Predacon, one Maximal. They sold their

services to the highest bidder. One was known for his espionage and subterfuge skills, the other for his combat and assassination

skills. Now that I think about it, they always marked their 'jobs' with a double-sided playing card. They were the most wanted

bots in history, but no one even knew their names or what they looked like." 

  
  


Optimus nods slowly, digesting this information, "Well, it seems that we are the first bots in history to know what one of the

Draconians looks like." 

  
  


Cheetor looks over the screen that Optimus pulls up and his jaw drops almost to the floor, "That... that's B-Bazil?" He is

referring to a file that summarizes Bazil's, then called Tetrax's part in half of the major terrorist actions to strike Cybertron since

the Great War. 

  
  


Optimus looks squarely at the young Maximal, "Yes, that is Bazil. He's the espionage expert of the team, and the Predacon." 

  
  


Rattrap looks over the diagrams and figures on the readout and whistles, "Man, 'dis Pred is good! He's responsible for more

than four hundred sabotages, blackmails, and assassinations in the year 2245 alone!" 

  
  


Optimus nods knowingly, "That's him. He's number four on the 'Most Wanted Cybertronians Of All Time'. His partner is

number five" 

  
  


Cheetor raises his eyebrows in surprise (well, you know what I mean), "Who are numbers one, two, and three?" 

  
  


Optimus becomes grave and looks at the young transmetal, "The original Megatron is number one, Galvatron is number two, and

Unicron is three." 

  
  


"In other words, he's one bad 'bot!" cuts in Rattrap sarcastically, "I wouldn't want ta' meet him in a dark alley." 

  
  


Optimus raises his optics to the rat, "Actually, his partner is the one to watch out for in the area of combat. He's got a head count

of more than thirteen thousand Cybertronians in assassinations." 

  
  


"Geeze," whines Rattrap sarcastically, "I be able to utilize yer advice if only I knew who dis 'partner' of his was!" 

  
  


Optimus begins to respond but is cut short by an explosion that rocks the Axalon. "What the slag?" screams the gorilla as he is

thrown to the floor. 

  
  


Rhinox pulls himself up to the monitor and punches a few keys, "Two unknown energy signatures attacking the base! Auto guns

online!" 

  
  


Dinobot pulls himself to his feet and draws his sword, "It is him!" Dinobot runs toward the lift and steps on, letting it carry him

into the fire outside. 

  
  


"Him? Who's 'him'?" screams Rattrap indignantly as he follows his friend on the second lift. 

  
  


The roof hatch opens as Optimus and Cheetor fly out to do battle. Optimus stops about halfway and looks at Rhinox, "You hold

the fort friend, and don't let those shields die!" Rhinox nods in acknowledgment, turning back to the console. 

  
  


Optimus flies out of the hatch ready to do battle, a mace in each hand. He looks around the battle field and assesses the situation

quickly. Dinobot is locked in combat with a large white and blue 'bot, and losing. Rattrap is taking potshots at the offending 'bot,

but with no affect. And Cheetor is vainly trying to hit a swiftly dodging Bazil. Optimus decides that Dinobot is in the most

immediate danger, and flies over to him. 

  
  


Dinobot is impressed by the raw power and skill of his opponent. The large 'bot, who's beast form is obviously a wolf, lunges for

Dinobot with his claws. The raptor dodges to one side and strikes down with his sword, attempting to decapitate his opponent.

The wolf sees the blow coming, however, and drops flat on the grown to avoid the swing. He then sweeps his leg across the

ground in an attempt to trip Dinobot. Dinobot avoids the attack with a back handspring, landing about four meters away from the

wolf. 

  
  


Bane springs up to his feet and surveys his opponent. The large raptor is quite skilled with that sword of his, and is also proficient

in hand-to-hand combat. Bane breathes deeply, savoring the challenge. His mind drifts back to how he convinced Bazil to

accompany him on the venture. He had relayed his history to the fox, and at the same time unlocking Bazil's. He had told Bazil

how they used to be partners back on Cybertron, and how they were the most feared duo on the planet. He had told him how

Bazil's original name was Tetrax, and how his was Scorch. Bane then explained his plan for the two. Bazil had been intrigued,

and agreed to follow along with it. 

  
  


Bane is harshly snapped back to reality as Dinobot charges him, screaming wildly. Bane neatly sidesteps the first swipe of

Dinobot's sword and sticks his foot out to trip the large bot. Dinobot hits the ground hard, getting the wind knocked out of him.

Bane steps over his fallen opponent and hews down, ending Dinobot's struggles. 

  
  


Rattrap sees Dinobot get nailed in the back of the head with Bane's claws. He stands there stricken for a moment, amazed that

anyone could beat Dinobot in this kind of fight. Shaking his head, Rattrap runs toward the large 'bot thinking, If I can get a

demolition charge on Bane before he notices me, I might be able to take him out! As Rattrap jumps onto Bane's back, the wolf

spins around and throws the transmetal off of him. Rattrap lands hard against a rock, hitting his head and almost blacking out. 

  
  


When Rattrap opens his optics, Bane is standing over him grinning evilly, "Looks like last time wasn't enough! This time, I'll make

sure your dead!" 

  
  


"Not on my watch you wont!" cuts in a heroic voice from Rattrap's right as Optimus slams his overboard into the side of Bane's

head. The large wolf, seeing Optimus at the last moment, rolls with the blow and stands quickly back up. 

  
  


Grinning widely, Bane advances on the pair of Maximals. "Really? I didn't think you wore a watch!" He lunges at Optimus, who

still in beast mode, slams a mace into Bane's left hand, crushing it. 

  
  


Bane staggers back, clutching his wounded appendage. "You bastard! Look what you've done!" he exclaims, holding up his

crushed hand, claws and all. "Oh no!" cries Rattrap, his voice saturated with sarcasm, "What will we ever do?" 

  
  


Bane regains his composure and stands up straight, his left hand dripping mech fluid. He retracts the claws on his right hand while

a small door on the bottom of his forearm slides open. A large sword hilt slides out into Bane's remaining hand. 

  
  


Rattrap scrutinizes the hilt closely, "Ya' know what, Wolfy? Normally, ya' gets a blade ta' go along wid da' rest o' yer sword!" 

  
  


Bane's grin returns, larger than ever. "Oh but I do rat!" He presses a button on the side of the hilt and a glowing blue blade

springs out of the top. 

  
  


Rattrap's only response in a strangled 'ulp!'. 

  
  


Optimus consults his internal computer concerning the sword, and comes upon a startling discovery. "Rattrap! Stay away from

that sword, its blade is made of pure energon radiation! It'll cut through your armor like a hot welder through tinfoil!" 

  
  


Bane adopts a fencer's stance and slowly advances on his two opponents. 

  
  


Cheetor fires once again at Bazil, missing by a slight margin. Why? complains the youngster to himself, Why can't I hit him?

Cheetor's armor is covered with small burn marks and dents, all from impacts with Bazil's blasts. The shots are doing little to the

transmetal, except making him angrier. "Why wont you just sit still?" he screams at Bazil as the fox dodges another shot, returning

fire the entire time. 

  
  


"Because," replies the small 'bot, "that would be too easy!" Bazil is amazed that so clumsy a warrior would be allowed to fight in

an army. Well, it's hardly an army! thinks the fox as he springs over a rock right under the nose of one of the auto guns. Bazil

holsters his gun and draws a bead on Cheetor with one of his wrists' dart launchers from behind a bush. 

  
  


Cheetor looks around the clearing, confused. Where is that slaggin' Pred? I can't see him! thinks the worried Maximal. "Where

are y- Ack!" Cheetor's query is cut off by a black dart that catches him in the throat. 

  
  


Bazil steps out into the clearing in time to see the young Maximal fall, his virus taking hold. Well, thinks the Predacon, that was

easy enough! Oh well, on to business. He walks over to the closest auto gun, careful to stay under the cannon's firing arc. Bazil

stops at the base of the cannon and pulls out a small laptop computer. He pries a panel off of the side of the gun's base, and

hooks up the computer. Hmm. Now lets see if we can't help out our friend, Scorch. 

  
  


Rattrap reels away from another sword blow. He looks desperately around for something, anything that might help him fend off

this madbot. He looks at the bodies of Dinobot and Optimus Primal, both laid low with massive head wounds. Rattrap ducks

under another swipe, and rolls backwards to get out of Bane's range. 

  
  


Bane snickers and smiles that sick grin of his. "So, runnin' away again?" 

  
  


Rattrap backs off slowly, "If it means I don't get slagged, sure!" Rattrap raises his hand to his chest and presses the button to

activate the comlink there. "Yo! Big Green! This is Rattrap, we got a problem here!" 

  
  


Rhinox's voice cuts through the static, "Sorry, I can't help you Rattrap! Someone's trying to hack into the auto guns' controls.

It's taking everything I know just to keep him out!" Great, thinks Rattrap, looks like I'm on my own! 

  
  


Bane advances once more on Rattrap, sword at the ready. Rattrap sighs and pulls out his own tail-sword. Knowing full well that

Bane's will cut through it with no problem. Bane feints at Rattrap's head, and brings his sword around in a upward slash as the

rat tries to guard. The energon blade catches Rattrap on his right arm as he dodges to one side, taking the transmetal's arm off

above the elbow. Rattrap cries out in pain as the stump that used to be his right arm gushes mech fluid. He stagers back still

clutching his tail-sword in his left hand. 

  
  


Bane advances, smiling. "Looks like we're even!" he exclaims, holding up his own damaged left hand. "And now, the 'coup de

grace'!" He dashes toward Rattrap, who is down on one knee cradling his severed stump. 

  
  


Bane's charge is cut off by a energy blast that sends him flying. Rattrap looks over to where the blast came from, and sees

Tigatron and Airazor dash out of the bushes. 

  
  


Tigatron runs over to Rattrap and kneels down, "Rattrap! We heard shots and came a quickly as we could! What happened?" 

  
  


Rattrap struggles to rise and looks at the larger Transformer. "What happened? He happened!" exclaims Rattrap, pointing over

to where the fallen Bane is getting back to his feet. 

  
  


Tigatron looks over at the offending 'bot, "Where are the others?" 

  
  


Rattrap's face contorts in pain as he answers. "Dinobot and Optimus are over there," he says, pointing to the two downed

warriors, mech fluid still gushing from their heads. "Cheetor is fighting Bazil over that rise over there," he continues, "and Rhinox is

in the base dealing with some kind of hacker." 

  
  


Tigatron's optics fall on Optimus and Dinobot, "The wolf did all of that?" Rattrap nods, optics dimming slightly. 

  
  


Bane is beginning to advance once more on the bedraggled Maximals, and is about four meters away when a rough voice cuts

across the landscape. "Bane! Lets get outa' here! I've got what we need!" Bazil runs over to the huge 'bot and places a hand on

his sword arm, "Come on, lets go!" 

  
  


Bane's face twists into a scowl, then back to a grin as he regards Rattrap. "Another time, rodent. Another time." The two

transform into beast mode and run off toward their base. 

  
  


Rattrap looks after the swiftly disappearing figures, still clutching his severed arm. "Yeah, another time." 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Bazil looks at his partner from across the main table of his cave/base. The large 'bot is sitting in robot mode in a command chair

waiting for his friend to continue. "So, did you get it?" he asks anxiously. 

  
  


Bazil smiles slyly, holding up a small data disk. "Not only did I get it, the Maximals don't even know what I was doing!" 

  
  


Bane shifts in his chair painfully, sliding his crushed hand to the top of the table. The mangled limb is still dribbling small amounts

of mech fluid. The bluish-white flourescent liquid pooling on the tabletop. "Really? How did you do that?" he asks the fox,

evidently interested. 

  
  


Bazil gets that 'wouldn't you like to know' look of smugness on his face as he replies, "Oh, I just used that hacker program I

designed for that job on Tarus IV. It worked like a charm. They thought I was trying to gain control of the auto guns!" Bazil also

smiles to himself, thinking of the onetime threat of that rouge program in his processor that had blocked his memory files. He had

dealt with that threat soon after Bane had revealed his past to him. He did, though, know who had implemented the program. An

old enemy of his named Scragg. We'll have to pay him a visit after we return to Cybertron! He thinks laughing evilly. 

  
  


Bazil is brought back to the present by his partner. "What're you laughin' about?" asks the wolf dangerously, still trying to stanch

his leaking. 

  
  


Bazil recovers himself quickly, looking apologetically over to the onetime Maximal. "Sorry friend, I just got lost in thought." He

stands up and walks around the table, "Here, lets get you patched up." Which I'm going to have to do. Thinks the Predacon to

himself, Seeing as we don't have a CR chamber. Oh, well. One more thing to add to my 'shopping list'! 

  
  


The two 'bots move toward the back of the cave, not noticing the pair of yellow eyes staring at them intently from the shadows. 


	3. A Spark's Secret

A SPARK'S SECRET (1 of 3): The Beginning

By: Xavier ([xavier319@hotmail.com)][1][][2]

  
  
  
  
  
  


Tarantulas looks around his lair with thinly veiled contempt. _Humph! Hardly a worthy lair!_ complains the transmetal spider to himself as he gazes at the scanner aray he had set up. The lair is a small underground cavern filled from wall-to-wall with different sets of equipment, instruments, and half-done experiments.

  
  


Tarantulas transforms into beast mode and scurries out of the cave, looking expectantly at his webs. _Nothing!_ curses the spider vehemently, gouging clumps of dirt up with his two forelegs. He whirls and begins stalking back toward his 'lair' when his comlink crackles to life.

  
  


"Tarantulas! Report to me immediately!"

  
  


Tarantulas rolls his eight eyes skyward and replies. "At once mighty Megatron! Tarantulas out." He transforms into his vehicle mode and screams off toward the Darkseid.

  
  


***

  
  


Megatron leans back in his throne, and sighs. _What is that spider up to now? Oh well, enough time to think of that later. Now, to business!_

  
  


Megatron presses the 'all call' button on the arm of his throne. "Inferno! Waspinator! Report to me immediately! I have a job for you!" 

  
  


Megatron waits for the two Predacons to appear before him. Inferno enters first, flying quickly through the halls of the Predacon ship waving his flamethrower over his head.

  
  


"I have come my Queen!" exclaims the mixed-up warrior, as he bows deeply.

  
  


Megatron coughs and shifts in his seat, "Um, ah, yes. Yes, uh, so you have. Well, where is Waspinator?"

  
  


Before Inferno can answer, a loud buzzing noise fills the room as Waspinator flies erratically in. "Wazzzzzpinator reporting for duty Megatron!" 

  
  


Megatron regains his composure and looks at the two Predacons squarely. "You two will scout out sector Zigon, I have been detecting strange energy signatures there. Report to me if you find anything. Now go!"

  
  


Inferno salutes quickly, bashing himself in the head with his flamethrower in the process. Megatron sighs and places his head in his hand. _Why are the loyal ones always so stupid?_ The ant recovers and flies out of the roof hatch laughing madly.

  
  


Waspinator looks at the T-Rex as he flies after Inferno, "Don't worry, Megatron. Wazzzzzpinator will keep eye on Ant-Bot!"

  
  


Megatron closes the roof hatch after them and sighs again. _Why, thank you Waspinator. That makes me feel much better!_ He sits up with a jerk and checks his scanners, remembering something. Tarantulas is nowhere to be found. "Blast!" exclaims the Predacon leader, slamming his fist on the arm of his throne, "Where is that treacherous spider?"

  
  


"Right here Megatron! Hehehehehehehehehehe!" 

  
  


Megatron spins around and comes face-to-face with the giggling Tarantulas. "Where have you been?" bellows the huge Predacon.

  
  


Tarantulas doesn't even flinch and replies smoothly, "Why, I've been on my way here, mighty Megatron!"

  
  


Megatron visibly struggles to get his temper under control and replies, his voice saturated with sarcasm. "Of course you have. Now, I have a job for you . . . "

  
  


***

  
  


A mosquito drones lazily through the midmorning air, content to just be alive. Its happiness is cut short, however, when a large brown bat swoops out of the sky and snatches the insect in its mouth. 

  
  


"Yum! Now that's good eatin'!" exclaims the bat in a husky voice as it lands somewhat clumsily at the mouth of a cave. "Slag! Why can't I get that landing thing right? Oh, well. Screech, maximize!" The brown bat transforms into a small, lightly built female bot. She has a larger bust than Airazor, but smaller that Black Arachnia's. Her beast mode's fur is spread evenly over her entire body as if she just enlarged from the inside, and her metallic parts are all gold. Her bat's wings are enlarged and still resting on her shoulder blades, and she has shoulder cannons (like Terasaur's, only slightly smaller). She has a proportional head with a small helmet that has small fins on either side. She has a small nose, a naturally 'smirky' mouth, and large purple optics.

  
  


She smiles, showing large, pointed vampire-like fangs. "Now this is more like it! No more clumsy landings in this form!" _Now to go over what I've learned through my reconnaissance missions._ she thinks to herself. _From what I've seen, the fox and the wolf are at odds with both of the other sides. And the group by the lava fields are all Predacons. So, it's off to the only other option, the Maximals._

  
  


Screech sighs and propels herself toward the Axalon with powerful wing beats. _Ever since my pod crashed on this crazy planet, I've been trying to figure out what's going on. Maximals fighting Predacons? Last time I checked, they had a truce! Oh well, things change, and if this is a war... That means a job for me!_

  
  


***

  
  


Rattrap lounges in one of the control chairs in the Axalon's main command room, polishing his gun. _Just one shot at either of those traitors, that's all I need. Just one shot!_ he thinks to himself as he dips the rag he is using in a pot of polish.

  
  


*BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!*

  
  


"Slag!" exclaims the diminutive Maximal as he spills half the jar on himself. "What now?" He looks at the scanners and his optics widen in surprise. "Optimus!" he screams into the comlink, "Get your banana butt up here now! And bring everyone else wid you! We got a Phantom!" A 'Phantom' is an unidentified, unregistered energy signature.

  
  


"Coming Rattrap! We'll be there in a few clicks. What's the Phantom up to?" replies the Maximal leader.

  
  


Rattrap scratches his smooth head in bewilderment, "Uh, that's the funny thing Boss Monkey. It ain't doin' nothin', it's just sittin' there!"

  
  


"Hmm. That is strange. Well, try contacting it."

  
  


"Will do, Grape Ape!" calls Rattrap as he switches off the comlink and turns to the long-range, broadband comlink. He flips on the radio and waits patiently as it hums to life. 

  
  


As he's waiting, Silverbolt strides in through on of the side entrances. "I received your transmission Rattrap. Where is this Phantom?"

  
  


Rattrap turns toward the fuzor and points to a red blip on the map screen. "Right here Sir Spiffar! On the rise to the west of the ship. Why?"

  
  


"Because," replies the fuzor as he moves toward one of the lifts. "I intend to make contact and persuade this Phantom to join our cause!" He steps onto the lift and salutes Rattrap as he descends.

  
  


"Wait, wait!" he calls after the fuzor, then gives up with a wave of his hands. "Oh well, go and get yourself slagged if ya' want. Don't matter ta' me!" Rattrap sighs and turns on the outside security cameras in time to catch sight of the overeager Silverbolt flying toward the rise west of the Axalon.

  
  


***

  
  


Screech looks at the flying creature through the sensitive scope on her sniper's rifle. She can't decide what this thing is, whether it's a bird, a dog, or both. She knows that he's a Maximal, seeing that he came out of the Maximal's base. He is flying straight toward her, not wavering once in his flight. _Man, I wish I was a good as he is at flying! It'd make things a whole hell of a lot easier!_ she thinks as he draws close enough to hail. "Stop right where you are, if you value your head!"

  
  


The thing flying toward her falters to a halt and hovers, pumping his wings furiously to stay aloft. Screech laughs to herself, wondering how a form could be so ill-suited for flight. The Bird-Dog looks around worriedly calling out to her. "Where are you? I mean you no harm!"

  
  


_Right!_ laughs Screech to herself, _You expect me to fall for that old trick?_ "Just land right where you are. And no sudden moves!" The abomination complies and drops slowly to the ground. Screech creeps slowly out of hiding, her rifle trained on the 'bot the whole time. "Now transform to robot mode and throw down your weapons!" The 'bot hesitates than transforms, pulling out some wing missiles. Normally, Screech would have blown this thing's head off at such a sudden move, but this situation isn't normal. When she sees the 'bot's face, her mouth drops open in surprise.

  
  


"F-Freefall? Is that you?" she stammers while running over to the 'bot in question. She drops her rifle and stops a meter in front of Silverbolt.

  
  


The fuzor looks at the small transformer, recognition spreading swiftly over his dog-like features. He runs up to her, laughing happily. "Broadhew! My love!" He sweeps her into his arms and swings her around, both of them laughing happily. Silverbolt clutches her close to him, never wanting to let go. She returns the embrace, burying her face in his torso plate.

  
  


Screech looks up at Silverbolt and smiles, "I thought I'd never see you again. I'm glad I was wrong." She reaches up and pulls down on the top of his chest armor, drawing his head closer. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time."

  
  


He looks at her perfect face and smiles. "Oh? And what's that?"

  
  


She gives him a reproving look, "This." Screech pulls his head to her own and their mouths meet in a mutual embrace. They break the kiss after a noticeable amount of time and fly back to the Axalon, hand in hand. 

  
  


When they reach the shield, Silverbolt steps up. "Sentinel, stand down!"

  
  


"Acknowledged." the computer's voice replies softly as the green shield flickers then fades completely.

  
  


Screech pulls out her rifle again, and walks toward the nearest lift. "Coming love?" she calls to Silverbolt.

  
  


Silverbolt looks up and trots over to where Screech is waiting. "Sorry." 

  
  


The two step onto the lift and ride slowly up into the main command room. Rattrap, Optimus, Rhinox, and Cheetor turn to see the two step off of the lift.

  
  


Optimus starts and looks the female bot over, "So, this is our Phantom?"

  
  


Silverbolt approaches the Maximal leader and bows his head. "Yes. Her name is Broadhew."

  
  


Before anyone else can respond, Cheetor runs over to Screech and offers his hand. (well, whatever those things on the ends of his arms are called) Screech puts her hand in his and he shakes it vigorously. "Hi! My name's Cheetor! Your's is Broadhew, huh? Nice name! Welcome to the Maximals!"

  
  
  
  


Screech smiles through this bombardment. "Uh, yeah. It's, uh, nice to be here. Uh, Cheetor." She gingerly pulls her hand away and turns toward Optimus and snaps to attention. She salutes crisply, "Lieutenant Broadhew of the 19th Maximal Special Forces, sir!"

  
  


Optimus is taken aback by the sudden change in the newest Maximal. He reassesses his view of her and nods. "Hmm. It was under my impression that that particular unit was disbanded, Lieutenant."

  
  


Screech stiffens even more at this and replies coolly, "It was sir. We were disbanded in 2204 because of eighty percent casualties during a mission."

  
  


Optimus nods, "Yes, that is correct. So which position did you hold?"

  
  


Screech relaxes a little and un-slings her rifle. "I was the squad's sniper." she replies, and then hastily adds, "Sir!"

  
  


Optimus grows grave, then smiles warmly. "No need for formalities here, Lieutenant."

  
  


Screech smiles and leans on her rifle, "Please, call me Screech."

  
  


"Alright, Screech." agrees Optimus as he turns to leave. He stops as if he forgot something, and turns around. "By the way, who was the other survivor of your squad?"

  
  


Screech's smile broadens as she begins to answer. "Oh, the oth-" 

  
  


She is cut off by a cough from Silverbolt. "I believe that I can answer that question, Optimus." 

  
  


Optimus crosses his arms on his chest and waits.

  
  


Silverbolt snaps to attention much like Screech, and salutes. "Commander Freefall of the 19th Maximal Special Forces, sir!"

  
  


***

  
  


Bane leans back in the chair in front of the scanners in his and Bazil's base. Bane hates scanner duty, almost as much as Dinobot does. He'd rather be out fighting, or at least scouting. But Bazil had said that he is a rouge element when around enemies. He said that Bane would just as soon attack a Maximal or Predacon as let them go by. Bane knows that this is true, but he refuses to admit it to himself. _I'm in complete control of myself!_ he exclaims angrily to himself, _Who's Bazil to tell me that I'm not?_

  
  


Bane's monologue is cut short by the beeping of the scanner. Bane raises his optics to the screen and his mouth drops open. "Oh, slag!" exclaims the wolf as he rises and runs hastily out of the cave's mouth. The chair he was sitting in is spinning slowly, just beneath the scanner screen. The screen shows a pair of red dots moving toward the center of the screen. The center represents the cave, and the red dots, Pedacons.

  
  


***

  
  


Cheetor walks lazily around grid Zion, mulling over recent happenings. After it had been cleared up that Silverbolt and Screech, then called Freefall and Broadhew, were the last surviving members of the most elite special forces team on all of Cybertron, all hell had broken loose. A hail of questions and answers had flown, none in the room comprehending what any other was saying. When Optimus finally restored order, the Maximals received the biggest shocker of all, Screech and Silverbolt are in love! Of all the things Cheetor had expected to hear, this was the last.

  
  


Personally Cheetor is happy for Silverbolt and Screech, even though he barely knows them. He thinks it's great that the two found each other after all these years, after being separated and all. The two had been assigned to separate units after the disbanding of their old one. They had tried to fight the system, but to no avail. They had both coincidentally signed up for the Axalon's exploration mission in hope of beginning a new life. But the most surprising thing, is what happened with Tigatron and Airazor. They had returned just a few hours after Screech had been introduced. And upon hearing of the others' love, they had confessed their own! To the whole crew!

  
  


Cheetor shakes his head in an effort to sort out the past day's events. It didn't help. He sighs and extends the jets on either side of his torso and jumps up in the air, igniting them. Ah, flying! Cheetor had never known such bliss as flying! Nothing better to clear out the head of thoughts of love and responsibility and such. Cheetor's flight is interrupted by the beeping of his internal navigation system, "_Unit Cheetor entering Draconian airspace, suggested re-charting of flight plans._" (Author's note: Unless you hadn't made the connection, the Draconians are Bazil and Bane) In other words, get the hell outa' Dodge! __

  
  


"Slag!" curses the transmetal to himself, "If either one of those mercs find me, I'm as good as scrapped!" Cheetor pulls a wide U-turn and begins toward Maximal territory again. _I must've daydreamed my way through three sectors to get here!_ marvels the youngster as he worriedly scans the ground below him for any sign of the two mercenaries. The revelation that looking forward is normally better than looking down hits Cheetor like a brick, literally. The energy blast strikes the cheetah in the snout, bringing him down like a wounded duck. As he spirals toward the ground a sick, aching feeling covering his whole body as all of his joints and servos lock up. _Cybervenom!_ thinks the cheetah as he smashes into the hard, unyielding ground and blacks out.

  
  


***

  
  


The sky is slightly overcast, like a bowl of poor-man's soup, stirred with every imaginable color. A lump of dirt on the ground groans and stirs slightly. 

  
  


"Uhhhhhh!" The lump begins moving and turns into a brown, dirty, four-legged creature. The creature begins to slowly stumble forward and shakes what appears to be its head. "What hit me?" With the dirt missing, the lumps now has a grey, canine looking head with a white streak over one eye.

  
  
  
  


Bazil shakes the dirt off the rest of his body, and almost falls from the exertion. "Man, I really got the scrap knocked outa' me!" he exclaims weakly. While a master of subterfuge, assassination, espionage, spying, sabotage, stealth, computer programming, and hacking; Bazil is far from a master of combat. "This has to happen to me right when I tell Bane that he can't come with me! Boy, am I a victim of circumstance or what?"

  
  


"Or what." snarls a sibilant voice from behind Bazil. He spins around to find Dinobot, maximized, and waiting. "Don't even move! And if I even think your using those damn holograms of yours, I'll blow you to the Inferno!"

  
  


Bazil, who is still trying to keep his head from spinning, laughs humorlessly. "You really think I'm going to try to anything in my present condition?"

  
  


Dinobot, who's gaze never leaves the wounded Draconian, keys his comlink. "Dinobot to base, come in Axalon."

  
  


"Ehhh, what's up Chopper Face?" replies a whiny voice on the other end.

  
  


_Why him?_ Dinobot silently asks the heavens. "Rattrap, tell Optimus to bring Airazor, Silverbolt and Screech to my coordinates." commands the raptor.

  
  


There is a snort on the other end of the line as Rattrap laughs his skid-plate off. "Ha! Who died and made you Prime?"

  
  


Dinobot resists the urge to scream as he replies with controlled civility. "Rattrap, if you don't send backup soon, a very important prisoner will escape!"

  
  


Rattrap snorts, "You sound like you've caught Unicron himself! So, who's this 'special prisoner'?"

Dinobot smiles to the comlink, "Someone that you hate even more than me!"

  
  


"Oh!" exclaims Rattrap sarcastically, "You didn't!"

  
  


Dinobot's smile broadens. "Yes, I did!"

  
  


Rattrap whoops through the comlink. "Yeehaw! Well, what're you waiting for? Bring that slaggin' merc home!"

  
  


Dinobot grows grave and snarls, "I am afraid that if I move him, he will escape. That's why I need you to send all available flyers from base to my coordinates."

  
  


"Oh, yeah. Uh, will do chopper face! Rattrap out!"

  
  


Dinobot switches off his comlink and levels his sword at the wounded 'bot. "Now, I can get my revenge for that humiliation you caused me earlier!"

  
  


Bazil tries to focus his thoughts enough to comprehend what the reptile had just said. The words swim around him like a dense fog, there, but insubstantial. The Draconian's vision blurs as he leans crazily to one side and collapses from energon loss. _If... only... those... slaggin'... Preds... hadn't... shown... up... This... would... have... been... a ... good... day..._ thinks the fox as his world fades into darkness.

  
  


***

  
  


Bane trudges wearily back toward the cave, nursing a broken arm. He had come about the injury while fighting the two Predacons that were moving toward the base. _Ha! I sent them packing! _exclaims Bane triumphantly to himself. He looks at his damaged arm, all of the outer armor has been stripped off. The inner wiring and energon lines have been severed, and his elbow-joint is completely scrapped. _But not before they left me with the bill!_ he continues mournfully, _I guess I'll have to have Bazil patch me up again._

  
  


Bane reaches the cave mouth and stops, something's not right. He switches his optics to thermo-scan and checks for heat readings. He sees the normal heat emissions from the computers, and all seem about in order. Then, at the last moment, Bane notices a flicker of warmth to the rear of the cave.

  
  


"Ah ha! What have we here?" He extends the claws in his fingers and begins slowly stalking toward the heat signature. He switches off his thermo-scan as he comes upon the origin of the heat, a dead deer. "Aw, slag!" he exclaims, "I thought I was gonna get some more scrappin' in today!"

  
  


"Oh, but you will!" cries a shrill voice behind Bane. The wolf spins around just in time to get impaled by a large harpoon. Tarantulas is standing at the entrance of the cave, launcher in hand (or claw). The spider walks up to Bane, who is struggling to rise. "My, my! Such resiliency! Normally my cybervenom would have knocked any 'bot cold by now! I'll have to study you more closely than I did your partner."

  
  


Bane's optics widen and he stares at Tarantulas's face. "You! Your, Nanowave!"

  
  


Tarantulas does a little mock-bow and chuckles. "Hehehehehehehe! So I was called! Back on Cybertron that is."

  
  


_Great!_ thinks the twice-wounded wolf as his world begins to dim, _Who else that I know is here?_ Bane uses the last of his energy to look up at Tarantulas and spit in his face. He then collapses and his systems lock up as the transmetal spider picks him up and begins carrying him out of the cave.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A SPARK'S SECRET (2 of 3): CONFESSIONS

By: Xavier ([jwhelan@utk.edu)][2]

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Wazzzzzpinator loves flying!" exclaims the confused 'bot as he flies alongside of Inferno. When the warrior doesn't answer, Waspinator flies out in front of him. "Why Ant-Bot not talk to Wazzzzzpinator?"

  
  


Inferno shoves the wasp aside and continues on toward the Darkseid. "I do not speak to you, wasp, because you are hardly of my status in the Colony!"

  
  


Waspinator puts his legs on his hips (you know what I mean) and sticks his tongue out at the larger 'bot. Inferno is about to blast the wasp when his comlink buzzes (pun intended). "Yes, my Queen?" asks Inferno of the radio.

  
  


"Inferno, do you have Waspinator with you?" is Megatron's only reply.

  
  


Inferno glares over at the hovering 'bot. "Yes."

  
  


"Good." replies Megatron with a sigh of relief, "You two fly to grid Areis, there is a stasis pod landing there. Guard it with your life until Tarantulas gets there to program it."

  
  


Inferno salutes the comlink, bashing himself in the head with his flamethrower and doing a back somersault. "At once my Queen!" he screams as he flies off in the direction of the stasis pod's predicted landing area, Waspinator in tow.

  
  


The two 'bots arrive at the stasis pod just as the replication sequence is beginning. "Oh no!" screams Waspinator as he lands next to the humming pod. "If we not zzztop it, protoform will be Maximal!"

  
  


Inferno's face contorts into a war of emotions. One side of him is happy that the pod would be a Maximal, because that means that he can kill it. The other side of him is sad that yet another addition to the colony must be postponed. So, the expression that shows up on his face is halfway between a scowl and a grin. It kind of looks like a horse has been shot in the face and then told to smile.

  
  


"Well?" asks Waspinator expectantly, "What should Wazzzzzpinator do?"

  
  


Inferno's expression solidifies into a scowl as he turns to Waspinator. "Reprogram the pod, Waspinator."

  
  


Waspinator salutes clumsily and turns to the pods controls. The computer layout indicates that the replication process is done, having chosen a white mouse for the beast mode, and the Maximal programming chip is being installed. "Oh no!" mourns Waspinator as he dances up and down, "What Wazzzzzpinator do?" Waspinator knows that if he fails, Inferno, then Megatron will both scrap him. Then, in a fit of panic, Waspinator begins attacking the pod's delicate controls. He rips wires, computer chips, and energon cells from the side of the pod.

  
  


The light inside the pod dims, flickers,, then goes out completely. The computer's voice struggles to speak, "_Stasis pod und...er at...ta...ck! U...n...d...e...r a...t...t...a...c...-_" The pod's speakers spark once or twice and then go quiet. 

  
  


Inferno looks at Waspinator and scowls, even _he _knows that that is not the way you reprogram a stasis pod. "Waspinator, what have you done?"

  
  


The giant wasp looks up guiltily, like a criminal that knows he's just been caught red-handed. "Uh, Wazzzzzpinator izzz fixing zzztasis pod?" he offers weakly.

  
  


Inferno looks at him critically for a few moments, then nods. "Good. The Royalty will be pleased. Carry on!"

  
  


Waspinator is surprised that Inferno actually believed him._ Zzzzlag!_ thinks the wasp, _Now what Wazzzzzpinator do?_ The insect begins rooting around in the pods guts again and comes upon a startling discovery, the protoform's missing! "Zzzlag, zzzlag, zzzlag, zzzlag, ZZZLAG!" he curses and tries to stand up, only to bang his head on the inside of the pod. 

  
  


While Waspinator is dancing around, Inferno decides that he had better take matters into his own hands. He stalks over to the pod and rips the top off. "Where is the protoform?" he bellows at Waspinator, who is still moaning over his damaged cranium.

  
  


"Right here." replies a cold voice from behind the two Predacons.

  
  


Inferno spins around and brings up his flame thrower, only to have it cleaved in two. A robot is standing in the middle of the clearing, balancing lightly on two feet, a huge two-handed sword swinging in his hands. The new 'bot's head is smooth like a skinhead's and he has a small nose, slightly slanted blue optics, and a small mouth. He has a medium lower body build and height, similar to Tigatron's. His face is silver with green highlights around where the ears would be. He is massively built in the upper body (shoulders, arms, and neck) from using his two-handed sword. His arms are green and brown in a camouflage-style, as are his legs. His sides and hands are silver. His beast mode folds up similar to Rattrap's, with one exception, a pair of large wasp's wings protruding from his shoulder blades.

  
  


Inferno growls low in his throat and begins circling around the smaller 'bot, staying well out of range of that sword. He waits for the right moment, then lunges. Only to meet a quick uppercut from the two-handed sword, which gouges a large chunk of armor off of his front. Inferno drops back scowling, his chest ripped open and streaming mech fluid, his spark casing exposed. He struggles forward a few paces, ignoring the massive wound on his chest. He shakily luges for the mouse, but trips and collapses in a bloody heap. (Oh come on! What did you want me to say? A 'mech fluidy heap'?)

  
  


Waspinator looks at this 'bot, who is swinging his sword in intricate patterns as if it were merely a rapier. "Why Mouse-Bot have wings like Wazzzzzpinator?"

  
  


The partial fuzor looks up at the wasp as if just noticing him for the first time. "My name isn't 'Mouse-Bot'. It's Xavier." replies the new 'bot. "And about the wings? Well, that was your fault."

  
  


Waspinator looks at the mouse, racking his memory files for a way it could be his fault. "Wazzzzzpinator not zzzee how."

  
  


"Of course you don't you imbecile. If you had half a processor, you would have known that the DNA scanners reside in the side of the pod after they are used."

  
  


"Zzzo?"

  
  


Xavier sighs and looks up at the sky, "So, when you began tearing my pod apart, you came in contact with the scanners."

  
  


Waspinator's face gains a look of understanding, "Zzzo Mouse-Bot say that when Wazzzzzpinator zzzcrapped pod..."

  
  


"And you came in contact with the DNA scanners, part of your DNA went into the genetic makeup of my best form." finishes Xavier. "By the way, that reminds me that I have yet to pay you back for your help." he says while advancing on the unlucky wasp, sword swinging. Waspinator's screams can be heard all the way back at the Darkseid.

  
  


***

  
  


Optimus looks at his captive as he paces around the command room. He turns and looks the fox in his one optic. "Why do you and your partner continue to fight us?"

  
  


Bazil snickers and stares back at the transmetal gorilla, "Because you all smell really bad."

  
  


Optimus almost roars in frustration. The Maximals had captured Bazil over three hours ago, and the resulting interrogation has been nothing but a headache. The onetime Predacon will reveal absolutely nothing about anything. 

  
  


Dinobot, however, does roar in frustration. "Why must we put up with this drivel? Leave me alone with him for an hour and he will want to tell us everything!" 

  
  


Bazil is tied to a chair guarded by Dinobot on one side and Rattrap on the other. "I highly doubt that, reptile." he retorts with no emotion.

  
  


Optimus has seen this before, whenever someone threatens Bazil with harm he drops his sarcastic exterior and reacts indifferently. As if something had happened long ago that he thinks can never be topped in the department of pain. "Bazil?"

  
  


"Yes?"

  
  


"What happened to you that was so bad that torture pales in comparison?"

  
  


The fox looks surprised for an instant then smiles humorlessly through his faceplate. "My, my, Optimus. I'm impressed! It seems that you have figured me out."

  
  


"Well, what was it?"

  
  


Bazil looks up at the Maximal leader, "I said you figured me out. I never said I'd tell you."

  
  


Dinobot is about to say something but Optimus stops him. He looks squarely at the fox, "Sometimes sharing a deeply held pain can help soothe it."

  
  


"What do _you_ know of pain, Optimus Primal? What I have gone through is worse than every battle of your entire crew put together!" screams the fox in rage, murder glinting in his optic. The Draconian struggles against the two 'bots holding him, trying to get at Optimus.

Optimus is taken aback by this display of emotions. Until now, Bazil has been either falsely sarcastic or emotionally indifferent. "Your right, Bazil. I probably don't know about you pain. But my offer still stands."

  
  


The fox stills suddenly, catching the look in Optimus's optics. "You...really care, don't you?"

  
  


"Yes."

  
  


Bazil settles back into his chair and gazes out a porthole. "I will tell you. But the others must leave."

  
  


Rattrap scowls, "Nothin' doin' foxy! Me an' chopper face ain't goin' nowhere!"

  
  


Dinobot looks at the rat, "For once I agree with you, vermin!"

  
  


Optimus puts up a hand, "You two will leave, now."

  
  


Rattrap and Dinobot stare at him with disbelief, "You gotta be kiddin' me! Can't you see that he'll try an' escape as soon as we leave?"

  
  


Optimus looks at the rat, "Rattrap, you and Dinobot will leave. That's and order!"

  
  


Dinobot shakes his head and stalks to the door, "We will leave the room, but if we hear anything unusual we will reenter."

  
  


Optimus nods his head, "Understood." 

  
  


When Dinobot and a still cursing Rattrap are out of the room Optimus looks back to Bazil. The transmetal gorilla is overwhelmed with pity when he sees the fox.

  
  


Bazil has opened his faceplate while the others were leaving, and the effect is gruesome. His faceplate swings open on a small hinge on the left side of his face. His face from the top of his nose down is scarred horribly, like it was attacked with a giant cheese grater. Optimus also sees that the scar that runs over his missing optic travels down across his nose to the right corner of his mouth.

  
  


"W-what happened?" stammers out the gorilla.

  
  


Bazil smiles a cynical smirk, "Oh, this? This is trivial compared to what was done to my soul."

  
  


"How?" is all the gorilla can get out.

  
  


Bazil looks at Optimus seriously, "If you really want to know..."

  
  


***

  
  


Tetrax walks down the streets of Cybertropolis, savoring his very existence. He is a Transformer on the small end of the scale, with mostly black and grey coloration, and kind, light green optics. He carries no noticeable weapons and has the evidence of helicopter rotors on his back. He is a small time diplomat that works for an ancient Deceptacon named Rumble. Tetrax's thoughts drift to his wife and son waiting for him at home. He thinks of his wife Xanthra's beautiful face, and of his son Scorch's cute antics. He decides that he'll get home early and surprise them. He transforms into his vehicle mode, an Apache-style helicopter, and flies toward his modest home.

  
  


When he is within a few hundred yards of his house, a small box-like structure with an added sleeping chamber tacked onto one side, he knows all is not right. He sees flashes of light coming from the 'kitchen' window and he can see more than two figures moving about. He lands outside the window and pulls out a small holdout blaster that he carries for self-defense. He pulls himself up and looks in through the window into a scene from hell. 

  
  


There are two powerfully built 'bots standing in his kitchen, over the battered and broken body of his wife. Her head is crushed in from one side and her right leg is bent the wrong way. Her jaw is slack with mech fluid dribbling out of it, and her normally vibrant gold optics are vacant. Tetrax still holds a faint hope she is alive until he sees her chest. Her chest is ripped open and her spark chamber is visible, and vacant. 

  
  


Tetrax slumps against the wall of his house, not even checking to see if his son is still alive. His spark is gripped with sorrow as he cries silent, despairing tears. He grips the blaster as his sorrow gives way to rage. His mind is enveloped in a red cloud of dangerous emotion. He stands rigid, blaster griped tight in one hand as he formulates a plan. He steals silently around the front of the house and creeps in through he front door and into his living room. The familiar shapes of the furniture brings back old, happy memories. Memories of laughter, love, joy, and contentment. 

  
  


The Predacon slips silently up to the door of the kitchen, and stops short, pressing up against the wall. He hears the hoarse laughter of the murderers as they go about their grisly business.

  
  


"Ha! The boss said that the girl might put up a fight. Boy was he wrong!" laughs one of the assailants. He has a rough, scratchy voice.

  
  


"Yeah. She tried to fight back until we threatened to hurt her kid. That shut her up!" replies the other, who has a smooth baritone. 

  
  


The first one shuffles over to the far side of the room, and Tetrax hears a pulse cannon charging. "Now where is that traitor's brat?"

  
  


_Traitor?_ thinks Tetrax to himself in confusion, _What have I done to be branded a traitor? I mean, I've never really agreed with the Predacon ideals, but I've always followed orders!_

  
  


Tetrax's thoughts are interrupted by the high-pitched voice of his son. "Lego a' mes you bad man!"

  
  


Tetrax tenses and waits to spring to his son's rescue, and his death. "Yeah, right!" snickers the baritone murderer. 

Then without warning, Tetrax springs around the corner, firing wildly. He catches one of the two in the helmet, snapping his head back violently. The holdout blaster doesn't pack all that much power, so the rest of the shots glance harmlessly off of the murderers' armor plating. Tetrax lands and rolls into a crouch, his blaster up.

  
  


The remaining 'bot, a blue and gold giant with a pulse rifle, looks at his downed partner. "Eh, Starburn? You okay?" Starburn's only reply is to shudder once as his spark floats up effortlessly from his unmarred chest. The evidence of his destruction, a gaping black hole in his forehead, has begun to gush silvery-blue mech fluid.

  
  


"You, son of a bitch!" curses the other in a rough voice as he brings his pulse rifle to bear and begins firing at Tetrax.

  
  


The smaller Predacon dodges effortlessly as he advances on the hit-bot. He drops his blaster and strikes the rifle out of the other's hand. The larger 'bot begins swinging at Tetrax with his fists. The smaller 'bot fights as if under a trance, his mouth and eyes showing absolutely no emotion. He trades blows with the larger 'bot for roughly three cycles (an hour), and finally stands victorious.

  
  


Tetrax stands on unsteady legs, his power ebbing away with every passing second. But he feels no elation for the won battle, only cold detachment from life. He staggers over to the body of his wife and collapses at her side, his wounds taking their toll. He reaches up and gingerly pulls one of the murderer's fingers, his index finger to be exact, from his left optic. A flood of mech fluid greets the extraction of the object as Tetrax quickly jams the finger back in to stop the bleeding, and almost passes out from the pain. He then begins the delicate task of removing the shrapnel from all over his face. His assailant had gotten hold of a concussion grenade during the fight and had triggered it, killing himself and grievously wounding Tetrax in an effort to take the smaller 'bot down with him. He traces a large gash from the top left side of his forehead down to the right corner of his mouth. He is sure the wound will leave a scar.

  
  


Tetrax stands up and stumbles over to the back door, leaning on the wall for support. He is within six feet when a young voice reaches his ears. "Daddy? Is the bad man gone?"

  
  


Tetrax turns to his son and nods slowly. His son had run and hid when the fight had begun, and was now just emerging. The older Predacon motions for his son to come here. Scorch complies and his father leans heavily on him. "Daddy, your hurt!" exclaims the small transformer. "We've got to get help!"

  
  


Tetrax looks down at his son and nods, "Yes, let us go. We have much work to do."

  
  


***

  
  


Bazil looks at the astonished face of Optimus Primal as he settles back into the chair he had occupied earlier. A river of strange emotions are running through him. On one side, he was somewhat relieved to have finally told someone of his tragedy. The other, more rational side of his was mentally beating him with a stick for being so weak. _While compassion and emotion earn a Maximal fame, they earn a Predacon to right to choose how he wants his body disposed of._ thinks the onetime Predacon with a smirk, he always had liked that saying.

  
  


"What's so funny?" queries the Maximal leader when Bazil smiles.

  
  


Bazil hurriedly drags himself back to the present and slams his faceplate closed with a clang. "Nothing of your concern, Primal!"

  
  


Optimus merely shrugs his shoulders. He has come to expect this kind to reaction with Basil. As a matter of fact, Optimus is still astonished that the Draconian had opened up so much. The transmetal gorilla turns to the fox and puts his hands behind his back. "Well Bazil, what do you suggest we do now?"

  
  


The former Predacon looks right back at the Maximal, his emotions once more hidden by that cold grey faceplate. "I'd like it if you would let me go." he ventures with sarcasm, "But things are never that easy, are they?"

  
  


Optimus sighs and shakes his head from side to side, "I afraid your right. I can't let you go."

  
  


Bazil stand and shakes his own head in mock sadness. His hands now hidden behind his back, Bazil rips off a small patch of lose metal on his back. When his questing hand reaches inside it finds a small virus dart that Bazil always keeps as a last resort. This dart is filled with a particularly nasty virus, one that spontaneously expends spark energy in bolts of highly condensed energon waves. Though invisible and harmless to others, the expended energy will kill the victim if no medical attention is given. "What a pity. And here I was hoping I wasn't going to have to do this!" 

  
  


Before the Maximal commander can react, let alone ask any questions, Bazil brings his left hand down on Optimus's right arm. The transmetal roars out in pain as the dart drains its deadly cargo into the host's body. Bazil sweeps the feet out from under the flailing 'bot and grabs his discarded fission cannon just as Dinobot and Rattrap enter the room with weapons ready. Bazil wastes no time in strafing the area around the two Maximals with laser fire. As they duck and dodge to avoid the blasts, Bazil spins around and blows yet another hole in the room's east wall. He runs toward the hole and dives out just as Dinobot and Rattrap begin to return fire, leaving scorch marks and dents all over Bazil's light armor. 

  
  


Expecting to hit dry land, Bazil tucks into a ball and positions his feet for a rough landing. Expecting does not mean getting though, not by a longshot. One thing Bazil failed to bring into his calculations was that almost half of the Axalon is suspended over a cliff with water at the bottom. The Draconian plummets like obsolete computer prices and strikes the water with a resounding _Crash!_

  
  


"Slag!" curses Rattrap as he throws his gun to the floor in disgust. "Can't we ever hold on to that guy for more than a megacycle?"

  
  


Dinobot is kneeling down by the hole, looking out. "He is quite a slippery character." replies the raptor.

  
  


The two are interrupted by the groaning form of Optimus on the floor of the chamber. They run over and help the transmetal up to his feet and lead him over toward the door. He looks at them weakly, "Wh-where...is...h..e..?"

  
  


"Bazil? Oh, he got away, again." replies Rattrap, who is supporting Optimus's left side.

  
  


"Yes," continues Dinobot, supporting his leader's other side, "he has escaped once again."

  
  


Optimus is about to ask another question when his body convulses violently and goes limp. Rattrap and Dinobot look at each other worriedly and quickly drag the unconscious 'bot to the medlab. Rhinox, who was working on a antidote for the virus that Bazil had infected Tigatron with is already in the room. He stands up in alarm when Optimus is dragged in, his experiment forgotten.

  
  


"What the slag happened to him?" asks the older Maximal.

  
  


Rattrap and Dinobot drag Optimus over to an operating table and deposit him gently. "Bazil happened." explains Rattrap.

  
  


Rhinox curses when he sees the small black dart jutting out of Optimus's right arm. "Slag! Not another one!"

  
  


Rattrap and Dinobot look at each other, confused. "Another what?" asks the rat.

  
  


"Never mind." replies Rhinox hurriedly as he begins hooking Optimus's body up to a variety of medical machines. He motions for the other two to leave and bends over the limp form muttering obscenities.

  
  


***

  
  


The cage is just that, a cage. No elaborate energy bars, no pop-out auto guns, nothing but cold steel. 

  
  


"Guess I'm not all that an important prisoner." Bane muses to himself as he stretches out on the bare floor of his cell. After Tarantulas had captured him, he had taken Bane straight to the Darkseid and after a few cycles in the CR tank, to Megatron. When Bane had seen this towering purple 'bot, he had done a double take. This "Megatron's" real name is Scragg. He used to work for the ancient Deceptacon Rumble as a computer expert. This is before he and Bazil sent that dirty Deceptacon's spark to the Inferno. _He's the one that messed with Bazil's programing and installed that memory block!_ the wolf had thought. Megatron just laughed when Bane voiced this opinion, and took full credit for the program.

  
  


"Great," snarls the large wolf, "next thing I know my slaggin' mom's gonna' show up!" Which Bane knows is impossible, considering the fact that she's dead. Killed when he was just a young 'bot by some hired killers, who his father killed in turn. He smiles, remembering the fight in which his father killed the two hit 'bots with ruthless efficiency while he had watched on form a hiding place in the next room.

  
  


Bane shuffles to his feet as he hears heavy footfalls in the hall outside the room. He stiffens when Black Arachnia and Megatron enter, both in beast mode. 

  
  


"Ah, our cavorting canine! How are you? Doing good I suspect, yesss?" 

  
  


Bane, also in beast mode, answers mockingly. "Why do you always talk to yourself? I mean, you did it back on Cybertron to, but everyone said it was just a nervous habit."

  
  


Megatron shifts uneasily, "I just, uh, have a lacking need for, um, intelligent conversation."

  
  


Bane snickers to himself, happy he was able to embarrass the Predacon. He turns to the black widow and does an extravagant bow. (Just imagine how that would look if a wolf was doing it!;) "And to whom do I owe this distinct pleasure?"

  
  


Black Arachnia seems somewhat taken aback by this statement and stutters out a reply. "M-my, uh, my name is, Black Arachnia."

  
  


Bane smiles as winningly as he can in beast mode and winks at her as he turns to Megatron. "So Barney, whadya' want?"

  
  


Megatron, obviously not getting the joke, replies coolly. "What I want, Bane, is what you and Tetrax got from the Maximals' computer."

  
  


Bane's smile vanishes and he holds up a paw, "Two things Megatron. One, His name is Bazil now. And two, not in your lifetime you walking rainbow billboard!" 

  
  


Megatron roars and kicks the bars of the cage, sending Bane flying into the back wall. _He obviously got that one!_ thinks the dazed wolf to himself as he struggles to rise.

  
  


Megatron stomps toward the door, "You will regret this insolence, Draconian! I will..."

  
  


"I know, I know! Make me with I had never come online! Damn man, that is so cliche!" finishes the slightly dazed Bane. Megatron roars in frustration and storms out the door, slamming it behind him. Bane gets shakily to his feet and leans against the wall for support. That's when he looks up and notices that Black Arachnia is waiting outside the cage in robot mode. Bane stares blankly at her for a few moments then smiles weakly. "Looks like he got that last joke."

  
  


Arachnia smiles back and chuckles dryly, "Yeah, looks like he did." She pauses and looks at her feet as if in embarrassment and shuffles them around.

  
  


_Hm,_ thinks Bane, _she obviously wants to say something, but is afraid to._ He looks at her and clears his throat, "What do you want to say?"

  
  


Her head snaps up in surprise. "Who says I want to say anything?" she replies haughtily as she spins on her heels and walks out the door, passing Quickstrike along the way.

  
  


"Hehe. How's it goin' sugarbot?" he asks in his Texan-style drawl.

  
  


"Outa' my way slag-for-brains!" she exclaims while backhanding the fuzor out of Bane's line of vision.

  
  


_Ouch!_ thinks the wolf as he sinks back down to the floor. _I'm glad she didn't get that mad at me! Oh well, I guess I can plant the seeds of dissension another time. Now there's only one thing to do. Wait, and hope my dear ol' dad hasn't forgotten about me!_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A SPARK'S SECRET (3 of 3): Revenge

By: Xavier ([jwhelan@utk.edu)][2]

  
  
  
  
  
  


Screech opens her optics and looks around the room. It is a sparse, practical, clean room. The only decoration being a elegantly carved energon sculpture in one corner. Its luminescent tendrils swirl around each other, creating the effect that it is constantly in motion. She is watching the sculpture when the figure next to her shifts around and mumbles something.

  
  


Screech turns over and looks at the sleeping Silverbolt. "What is it Freefa-, er, Silverbolt?" She still isn't used to his new name.

  
  


Silverbolt slowly opens his optics and smiles. "Have I died and gone to the Matrix? Is this an angel that greets me?"

  
  


Screech smiles and punches the fuzor lightly in the arm. "Oh, get up!" she exclaims as she slides off of the recharge bed and moves over to where her armor was so hastily discarded the night before. Silverbolt groans and pulls himself out of the bed.

  
  


The fuzor walks over to his own armor and begins donning it. When he is finished, he joins Screech over by the door to the hall. She drapes her arms over his shoulders and pulls him close and kisses him squarely on the mouth. He returns the kiss and wraps his arms around her back, holding her tight.

  
  


Their embrace is cut short by the room's built-in comlink. "Silverbolt, Screech, report to the command room. I have a mission for the two of you."

  
  


Silverbolt reluctantly brakes the kiss and presses the 'talk' button. "On our way Rhinox." Following the poisoning of Optimus Primal, Rhinox, being the second in command, took control. Though not dead, Primal is extremely sick and under constant surveillance.

  
  


Screech opens the door and falls in beside Silverbolt on the way to the command room. "Doesn't his terrible timing ever get on your nerves?"

  
  


Silverbolt looks at his lover and chuckles lightly. "You'll get used to it eventually, my lady."

  
  


Screech smiles and gives Silverbolt a quick peck on the cheek.

  
  


"What was that for?" he asks, slightly confused. 

  
  


Screech puts her hands behind her back and shrugs her shoulders. "Oh, I don't know."

  
  


"And to think, I used to be happy without you!" 

  
  


If not for being a robot, Screech would be as red as a beet by now. But, seeing as she is a robot, all she can do is walk faster. "Come on, fido. Let's get to the command room." 

  
  


Silverbolt shrugs and quickens his pace.

  
  


***

  
  


I slip through the forest like I was taught, silently. My sword swinging freely on my back. I have not yet gotten used to flying, so I don't use the wasp wings. My mind drifts back to the day's earlier happenings. I did so enjoy scrapping those two 'bots, whatever faction they're from. I hate both, and will strive to tear them apart. I am currently following the trail of the two wounded ones, hoping that they will lead me to their base so I might destroy it as well.

  
  


The forest ends and a barren field of rock stretches before me. I pause, checking my surroundings for signs of an attack. Nothing. I transform into beast mode and begin the delicate task of weaving in and out of the rocky landscape. Rifter would be proud, he did teach me after all. I slide in between the boulders, further and further from the forest. I creep up over a small rise, and realize my goal. The wounded ones' base, a ship actually. From the looks of it, it crashed in the middle of a lava field. I shimmy closer and closer, avoiding sensors and auto guns along the way, and disabling them when need be. My mind drifts once more back to Rifter's teachings, and a sparring session in which he had said, "My job, Xavier, is not to point out your mistakes. Rather to aid you in overcoming your faults once _you_ acknowledge them." 

  
  


When I draw close enough, I transform and pull a small device out of my subspace pocket. I place the C-4 on the side of the ship and set the timer. Thirty seconds. Plenty of time for me to get out of range. Then I pause and pull a second object out of the pocket. I place the small red box on the C-4 and activate it. The portable shield generator surrounds a twenty foot area, in theory effectively containing the explosion as well as itself. 

  
  


I activate the timer and quickly run for cover, still avoiding as many sensors as possible. However, as many as possible, is not always all.

  
  


***

  
  


Quickstrike lounges lazily in front of one of the perimeter scanners. He yawns and scratches his chest with his snake head.

  
  


"Man, scanner duty is so dang-blasted borin'!" exclaims the fuzor to no one in particular. "If only thar was some Maxies for me tah wail on. Then I'd be happy!" Unbeknownst to him, the fuzor's wish is about to be granted, sort of.

  
  


*BA-WAAH!BA-WAAH!BA-WAAH!BA-WAAH!BA-WAAH!BA-WAAH!BA-WAAH!BA-WAAH!BA-WAAH!BA-WAAH!BA-WAAH!BA-WAAH!BA-WAAH!BA-WAAH!BA-WAAH!BA-WAAH!BA-WAAH!*

  
  


"What the slag?" screams the fuzor as he falls indignantly from his post. The klaxons draw the attention of everyone in the base as Megatron flies into the room angrily.

  
  


"What is the meaning of this Quickstrike?" asks the large purple tyrant as he lands heavily next to the prone fuzor.

  
  


Quickstrike props himself up on his elbows and shrugs his shoulders. "Ah don't know, Megatron. I was jus' sittin' here, mindin' mah own business when, wham! The alarms started goin' all crazy-like!"

  
  


Megatron looks at the scanner screen and roars. "Quickstrike, it says here that there has been a major hull breach in sector two! Take Inferno and Tarantulas and go investigate, now!"

  
  


Quickstrike scrambles to his feet and salutes hastily, "Right away Boss-Bot!" The fuzor runs quickly out of the room to find Inferno and Tarantulas.

  
  


Luck be with him, as Quickstrike rounds a corner he runs straight into Inferno's newly repaired torsoplate. He scrambles back to his feet and points at the ant with his leg-arm (you know, the one with all his beast mode legs on it) "Hey Inferno, Boss-Bot says we gotta go check out a hull breach in sector two. He also said to bring Tarantulas."

  
  


Inferno looks at the smaller 'bot, as if pondering the credit of this secondhand order. (yeah right!) He snaps to attention and salutes with his flamethrower, "If the Queen commands, then I shall go!" He turns an about face and marches off toward the breach.

  
  


"Hey," Quickstrike calls after the gargantuan 'bot, "what about Tarantulas?"

  
  


The ant spins around and sniffs disdainfully, "We do not need him! Now come, our quarry awaits!"

  
  


Quickstrike, completely convinced of his own invincibility, runs after Inferno hooting wildly. "Yee-Haw! Finally, somethin' ah can SINK mah teeth into!"

  
  


***

  
  


Bane is awoken from his fitful slumber by a dull explosion. "What the hell?" cries the wolf as he scrambles to his feet in alarm. He looks around the room for any sighs of danger. Finding none, he settles down and listens. The dull blare of klaxons echo through the makeshift base as he can hear many 'bots scrambling around outside his door. _Finally,_ he thinks to himself, _Tet-, uh, Bazil showed up!_

  
  


The Draconian listens more closely as he hear the approaching footsteps of the Predacon leader. The footsteps stop outside his door. "Black Arachnia," begins Megatron's voice, "guard the prisoner. Don't let him escape!" The room's door slides open and the supple figure of Black Arachnia slides in as Megatron stomps off.

  
  


Bane watches her pace around the room for a few minuets before raising his head off of the floor of his cage. "Hey."

  
  


She stops and looks at him, "Be quiet! If Megatron hears me talking to you he'll have my hide!"

  
  


Bane lowers his head back down to the floor. "Geeze, I just wanted to know what's going on. That's all."

  
  


The spider looks at him for a few seconds then steps closer to the cage. "You wanna know what's going on?" Bane nods. "Ok," she replies, "We're being attacked by either the Maximals or by your friend." She looks away and shakes her head, "And I'm not sure which would be worse!"

  
  


Bane gets to his feet and looks Black Arachnia square in the eyes. "Trust me, you'd prefer the Maximals."

  
  


The spider returns his glare for a few nanoclicks, trying to detect any hint of a bluff. There is none. She nods and begins pacing again.

  
  


_Oh well, it's now or never!_ thinks the large wolf to himself as he transforms into robot mode and approaches the bars. 

  
  


Black Arachnia swings around, her harpoon gun leveled at Bane's chest. "Don't even try it." she warns calmly.

  
  


Bane just smiles that sadistic smile of his and grabs a bar in each hand. 

  
  


Arachnia smiles and lowers her weapon slightly, "Ha! You can tug on those Tibanium di-cast bars all you want buddy. Your not going to even dent them!"

  
  


Bane just continues smiling and closes his eyes. _Okay, Here goes!_ he thinks as he physically prepares his superstructure for the immense strain. "Computer, divert all stored and available power to arm strength." he says soft enough so that Black Arachnia wont hear.

  
  


"Acknowledged." blares his internal speakers, "Power being diverted." 

  
  


***

  
  


Black Arachnia's head snaps up as she hears the wolf's internal computer speakers say something about diverting power. This is it, he's making his move. Ever since laying eyes on him, Black Arachnia knew that he would try and escape. But seeing as he has no weapons and is behind bars, she saw no reason to be alarmed. Even if he is diverting all normal systems power to his arms, the bars are still too strong. So in effect, she leaves her gun in her subspace pocket. Her mistake.

  
  


The spider's head jerks up again when she hears the sound of straining metal. She sees Bane standing with his shoulders squared with the bars, pulling. The amazing this is that the bars actually bend. No, correction, they get ripped from their holdings in the floor with a violent screech of metal. Bane drops the heap of twisted metal and leaps at the startled Predacon, still grinning maniacally. She stumbles to her feet and pulls her harpoon gun out with lightning speed, only to have it and her right hand pinned to the wall by Bane's foot.

  
  


"Ah, ah, ah!" he mocks while wagging a finger at the female. He is caught off guard as Black Arachnia fires her leg guns at him, point blank. 

  
  


"Heh, didn't expect that, did we?" she says, still pouring bullets into the hapless Draconian. Bane staggers back under the assault, mech fluid dribbling from the many holes in his now slagged armor. He falls over on his back with a crunch. Black Arachnia steps closer cautiously, her gun drawing a bead on Bane's head the entire time. She gets within three feet of the huge 'bot and is preparing to send him to the Pitt when he springs to life. He kicks his right foot straight up and knocks the gun from the she-spider's claws. He brings both his legs back over his head and then throws them forward again, doing a perfect kip-up. (You know, kind of springing to your feet from you back) Black Arachnia is worried, she is too close to Bane too use her leg guns, and is too far away to hit him. He, on the other hand, can hit her easily, halving almost double her reach.

  
  


They trade blows for a few minuets, both scoring hits occasionally. Bane has a large gash on his chest from the spider's claws to go along with over three dozen bullet holes. Black Arachnia on the other hand is relatively unscathed except for her missing legs. The legs normally mounted on her arms are scattered around the room, courtesy of Bane. Black Arachnia winced as she blocks a roundhouse kick from the towering 'bot. Her arms ache terribly, the torn roots of her beast legs throbbing with every movement. She sticks up an arm to block another punch thrown by the wolf only to find a jagged pie-shaped piece of metal clutched in his hand. The metal embeds itself in the exposed inner wiring of her arm, causing waves of pain the ripple through her. She tries to block the next blow, but with little success. Another piece of metal slams into the side of her neck, causing the spider to scream in agony. The screams soon turn to gurgling as mech fluid pours into her throat. She tries vainly to pull the sharp metal from her neck, wondering where Bane keeps getting the objects. She drops to one knee, and tries to stand again only to slip on the pool of mech fluid that covers the floor. She slams into the floor and stasis lock overtakes her pain-wracked body. The last thing her dimming optics see is the smiling visage of the triumphant Bane, his own arm's armor ripped to shreds with pie-shaped pieces missing from it.

  
  


***

  
  


I slide down another corridor of the dark ship. It is larger than I anticipated, therefore making my task all the harder. I have yet to find any of the base's tenants. I stop short of another corner when my finely tuned audio receptors pick up heavy footfalls. Two pairs, to be exact.

  
  


"Be on guard, Quickstrike. We know not where the invader of the colony is." says a deep voice. There is something about this voice, ah, yes. Now I can place it. That is the voice of a fanatic, the voice of the ant I fought earlier. 

  
  


"Don't worry about me, Fire-Guy. Ah can take care of mah self!" exclaims a high voice with a strange accent that I have never heard before. 

  
  


I flatten myself against the wall just around the corner from the two would-be defenders. I draw my sword slowly from its sheath on my back, and poise myself to strike. That's when I hear a light _clank_ behind me. I spin around and neatly dodge a large harpoon from a strange 'bot with eight metal legs on his back. My sword strikes back as if it has a mind of its own. Eight-Leg's loses his gun along with his right arm. He screams in agony and jumps up to the ceiling, pulling himself into a small hole. I smile and bend down to pick up the severed limb. This unwitting action saves my life as a large missile sails over my head and pulverizes the wall in front of me. Stupid! I forgot about the other two! Rifter would literally kill me if he were here! I spin around and dive to one side, avoiding a bolt of green energy loosed by a short green and brown 'bot with a snake's head on one arm.

  
  


I roll to my feet and begin my advance toward the two, dodging and weaving along the way to prevent from being torn in half by large energy blasts. When I draw within five meters of the two 'bots, I begin my assault. I run over to one of the walls of the hallway and jump up on it, staying long enough to propel myself back off. I crash into the large red 'bot with my sword swinging in a powerful overhand strike. He also loses an arm along with his gun. After a few more slashes, I land a few feet behind the towering 'bot and turn slowly around. The large ant is missing most of his upper torso as well as his head. There, that should keep him out of the fight. The smaller brown and green 'bot is staring at me, shaking. He raises his gun-arm and points it at me. I look into his eyes and see a look that sends my emotion chip all aflutter. I see, terror. Absolute, unyielding, all consuming, terror. I grow high of the knowledge that I am the one that is causing such fear. He drops his arm and whimpers, still held fast by my gaze. He is so terrified he doesn't even flinch when I remove his head from his shoulders. I shake my head and continue down the dark hallways of the ship, none the different from when I entered except for a light coating of mech fluid on my sword.

  
  


***

  
  


Rats scurry into their holes as a huge creature stomps past, obviously in a foul mood. "Where are Quickstrike and Inferno?" it bellows to the creature buzzing noisily next to it.

  
  


The huge wasp 'shrugs' its shoulders, "Wazzzzzpinator not know where Two-Head and Ant-Bot go. Maybe Megatron use comlink?"

  
  


Megatron stops walking and turns to face Waspinator. "When I want your opinion I'll..."

  
  


"Give it to you." interrupts a laughing voice from the shadows. "Man, where do you get those? 'The 1,000 Most Cliche Lines in History'?"

  
  


Megatron bellows in rage and spins around, terrorizing at the same time. "Only one 'bot that I know is that insolent!" he screams while pointing his tail-gun at the patch of shadows the voice is coming from. "Show yourself, Scorch, or be terminated!"

  
  


"For the last time," exclaims an infuriated Bane as he walks out of the shadows, "my name is BANE!" He takes the initiative by diving at Waspinator and smashing the wasp into the wall just as he terrorizes. The Predacon slumps to the floor, unconscious. Megatron spins around, aiming his tail-gun at Bane. Bane ducks the first shot and picks up Waspinator's dropped sting-gun. He brings up the gun just as Megatron draws a bead on his head. The two pause, both with their vital circuitry targeted.

  
  


"Well," sneers Megatron with thinly veiled hatred, "it seems we are at a stalemate."

  
  


"So it seems." replies Bane as he quickly rolls to one side, shooting blindly at the towering Predacon. He scrambles quickly to his feet, ready to dodge any attacks. None come. Bane looks over at Megatron, or more accurately, his body. The Predacon leader has a large hole in his now blackened face. Upon seeing this, Bane drops to one knee and bows his head, "Thank you Lady Luck!"

  
  


The Draconian continues down the hallway armed only with the stolen sting-gun, his skill, and his luck.

  
  


***

  
  
  
  


I leave the base, satisfied that justice has been done. I found the body of the large purple saurian. Expertly shot in the temple. I took the time to dispose of the two I did not destroy, the Large purple one and the female. I guessed that the same entity is responsible for both of them. The eight legged one I never did find. Oh well, I'll come back for him later. I round a corner only to find yet another of the base's inhabitants. This one is almost as large as the saurian and is staring right at me. He starts when I move, bringing his weapon to bare. His weapon, the same that the wasp used earlier today, is obviously not his preferred tool of destruction. I prepare my body for battle, then I see it. A symbol, much unlike that of either of the factions.

  
  


"You." I call in his direction while simultaneously relaxing my stance.

  
  


"Who, me?" he asks sarcastically, pointing at himself.

  
  


"Yes, you. Which faction are you from?"

He looks at me with a twisted grin on his face. This expression unsettles me. It is the look of someone who enjoys causing people pain. Great, a masochist. 

  
  


"Me?" he asks again. I nod. "Oh, neither."

  
  


Just as I suspected, "As I thought. You are a member of the Draconians, are you not?"

  
  


He starts, surprised. "H-how do you know?"

  
  


I smile knowingly, "Your symbol, the coiled viper. It is the Draconian symbol, is it not?"

  
  


"Y-yeah." he stammers out. Not very professional. He must be Scorch, the younger one. 

  
  


"I admire your work, we want the same thing."

  
  


"Which is... what?" he asks.

  
  


"The destruction of both the Maximals and Predacons." I reply as I sling my sword and turn to leave. He wisely does not try to impede my departure. Draconian or no, I will not tolerate violence upon my person. I hear bushes rustle as he mover quickly away. Now, I must find a place to sleep.

  
  


***

  
  


Bazil trudges wearily up to the entrance of the cave. _Boy, my whole slaggin' body aches!_ he thinks to himself as he passes through the mouth of the cave. He sees that everything is normal, including the snoring form of Bane in one of the command chairs. 

  
  


"Report!" yells Bazil as he nears the sleeping 'bot. 

  
  


Bane snorts loudly and tumbles from the chair, arms flailing. "What the hell do you want?" he screams at the fox. Then, realizing who he is talking to, hastily adds, "Sir."

  
  


Bazil smiles underneath his faceplate, "Give me a report of the days activities during my absence."

  
  


Bane grows nervous and stumbles to his feet. "Uh, n-nothing to report." he stammers, crossing his arms over his chest, trying to cover up the slash wound.

  
  


Bazil sees the gash and grows suspicious. "Then where did you get that?"

  
  


Bane drops his arms in defeat, "Battling Predacons that drew too close to the base."

  
  


Bazil stiffens, if the Predacons found the base, then they may have to move everything. "Did they find the base?"

  
  


Bane holds his head up in pride, "No, I defeated them and sent them home in pieces before they drew within scanner's distance of the cave!"

  
  


"Good." replies Bazil, nodding.

  
  


Father and son stare at each other for a few nonoclicks before Bazil walks away to his quarters.

  
  


"Whew!" exclaims Bane as he slumps down into his chair. "That was close!" 

  
  


He doesn't notice, though, the small spider-like robot with an antenna skitter under the scanner when Bazil passes. Nor do they hear Tarantulas laughing insanely in his lair while cradling the stump of his arm.

   [1]: mailto:(xavier319@hotmail.com)
   [2]: mailto:(jwhelan@utk.edu)



	4. Ether Amongst Us

**Author's Disclaimer: The Sons of Ether and all other related items are property of White Wolf Inc. Bazil, Bane, Robert Braum, Screech, Starstorm, Xavier and all related ideas are mine! ALLLLLLLLLLLLL MMMMMIIIIIINNNNNEEEEE!!!!!**

  
  


**Author's Note: This story is still part of my series, and it may be somewhat difficult to follow at first, but please bare with me.**

  
  
  
  


Ether Amongst Us

By: Xavier ([jwhelan@utk.edu)][1]

  
  
  
  
  
  


The sun shines brightly on the warm June day. Robert Braum walks across a burger joint's parking lot in the heart of Chicago. He spies a black Lincoln sedan driving quickly down the crowded street.

  
  


"Who in the Seven Hells?" mutters Robert under his breath as he watches the car. _Funny_, he thinks to himself, _the Iteration-X goons aren't supposed to show up for another week. I'd better check this out._

  
  


Robert is a Caucasian male in his late twenties with sandy brown hair and blue eyes. He is about five foot four, and weighs around one hundred and twenty-three pounds. He is dressed in a loose white lab coat, hiking boots, khaki pants, and a white collared dress shirt. Although his outfit is strange enough, one piece of clothing stands out from the rest. A pair of huge green-tinted, luminescent goggles called ether goggles that he is wearing propped up on his forehead. People stare at his strange attire as he crosses the street in the direction that the sedan went. As he is walking, he brushes past a tightly clad figure on the crowded street and his magik sense goes crazy. He stops and slips his ether goggles over his eyes and looks at the rapidly disappearing figure. Sure enough, its outline is glowing green, which indicates only one thing. A mage.

  
  


Now, being a mage himself, Robert isn't surprised to find another of his brethren in the city. What he is surprised about is that he isn't getting a reading on what Sphere of magik the mage specializes in. _This can mean only two things;_ thinks Robert as he begins following the mage, _one, he's a more powerful Mage than I am, which is doubtful. The second is that he's Technocracy. Which if true, is really bad! If the Technocrats are making a move, someone should tell the Nine Traditions. Looks like I'm it!_

  
  


The figure ducks into a small alcove in-between two rundown buildings and disappears. Robert palms the rail-gun hidden in the dimensional pocket in his lab coat. He pauses next to the opening to quickly gather his courage and darts around into the doorway, drawing his rail-gun. He starts in surprise when he sees the room's inhabitant, a six and-a-half-foot tall metallic spider standing over a pile of clothes.

  
  


"What in the fuck?" curses the mage as he quickly sets up a force wall over the doorway to keep this thing in and the populace out.

  
  


"Don't you mean, 'What in the Matrix?'" asks the spider with a chuckle.

  
  


"What the hell are you? Did the Technocracy make you? Tell me or I'll fire!" screams the small human while training his rail-gun on the spider's 'head'.

  
  


"The Technocracy? Humph! Those idiots couldn't even comprehend my simplest circuitry!" snorts the spider in disdain while inching over to the far wall.

  
  


Robert notices the movement, "Stop tryin' to get away, or I'll blow you to shrapnel."

  
  


The spider stops and looks at the human, "Um, I was wondering if I could say something?"

  
  


Robert looks at the robot critically for a few moments, then nods. "Very well, what is it?"

  
  


"Only two words. Tarantulas, TERRORIZE!" 

  
  


Robert fires immediately after the spider's transformation is complete. Tarantulas nimbly dodges the charge and dives for the far wall, disappearing in a flash of light when he touches it. Robert grunts with the effort of stopping his fired rail charge with a force bubble before it strikes the wall, and showers burning napalm on everything within twenty feet. He levitates the charge back and reloads it in the bottom of his rail-gun. 

  
  


"Well, that was interesting." he says to himself while walking over toward the wall the robot had disappeared through. He studies the obviously reactive surface. According to his ether goggles, the wall is practically crawling with a substance called energon. Having just recently been discovered, the limits and properties of energon are largely unknown. 

  
  


_Oh, well._ thinks the mage, _There's no time like the present for large scientific discoveries!_ He tentatively reaches his hand toward the wall, and hesitates. _Come on, Rob! You can do this! So what if it could blow you to atoms? You're crazy! Or so you were dubbed after mouthing off to the Nagah with the Beast Courts in full strength!_ Robert gathers his courage and darts his hand forward to touch the wall. He makes contact with the rough surface and instantly regrets it. His body is thrown into spasms of pain, his mind recoiling from the conscious world as one would a plage.

  
  


***

  
  


Screech swoops down along the rough rock of a canyon in Delta Grid. _Hmm, nice day for flying._ thinks the flamboyant bat. _Especially since I've learned how to do it without crashing into everything in sight!_ She looks longingly over at her 'teacher', who is flying beside her.

  
  


"Silverbolt!" she yells over the rushing air.

  
  


He looks at her and smiles before replying. "What is it my soul's delight?"

  
  


Screech blushes and looks ahead, "I just wanted to ask what exactly we're doing out here."

  
  


Silverbolt flies in front of her and grabs her shoulders lightly. "Wha?" she exclaims as he stops flapping, pulling them both into a dive. Being as both are in their beast modes, she can't fee herself from his grasp.

  
  


"What the hell are you doing?" she screams at him.

  
  


He looks at her face. "Landing." he says as he touches delicately down and releases Screech.

  
  


Screech shoots him a venomous look. "Next time, warn me before you do that!" she exclaims as they both maximize.

  
  


Silverbolt takes her hands in his and draws her close. She looks at him, "Now don't think that you're going to get anything after you pulled th-" Her further protests are cut off by a firm kiss from Silverbolt. 

  
  


"Mmmmmmmmm!" groans the bat as she pulls away from her lover. "You sure know how to talk to a girl." she marvels as she kisses the fuzor again, but their union is interrupted by a groan.

  
  


"Ohhhhhhhhhhh, boy! Remind me never to do _that_ again!" exclaims a voice from the bushes.

  
  


Silverbolt and Screech pull quickly away from their kiss and draw their weapons. 

  
  


"Who's there?" calls Silverbolt.

  
  


"Me." states a weak voice as a small lynx stumbles out of the brush. He sits down heavily on the soft earth and looks dazedly at the two 'bots.

  
  


"Awwwww! It's so cute!" exclaims Screech while holstering her rifle.

  
  


"Wha? Oh damn!" exclaimes the cat, "More o' those crazy robots!" He moves his front paws as if to grab something at his waist. "What the? Paws? What the hell happened to me?"

  
  


"Calm down!" exclaims Screech, "We're not going to hurt you!"

  
  


The lynx looks at her and stands up shakily, "You guys working with that crazy spider?"

  
  


"Who, Tarantulas? No! He's our enemy." replies Screech defensively.

  
  


"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" exclaims the small cat while shaking his paws. "Who's _we_?"

  
  


"The Maximals!" cuts in Silverbolt authoritatively.

  
  


The cat looks at him critically, "You mean _the_ Maximals?"

  
  


"Yes." replies the fuzor proudly.

  
  


"WHO THE HELL ARE THE MAXIMALS?" screams the lynx.

  
  


"Both of you shut up!" yells Screech. They do. "Good. That's better! First of all, welcome to the Beast Wars!" she says to the cat. "Second of all, you're 'one o' those crazy robots' as well now. Don't ask me how, I don't know. Maybe Rhinox can answer that. Three, your activation code is 'maximize'."

  
  


The cat looks at them strangely, then his face lights up. "Wait, it's all coming back to me! My mane is Robert Braum. I'm a human mage, and I was chasing a giant robot spider when I touched a weird wall and blacked out. And now I'm here." He stops, "But wait, if I'm going to be a robot then I'm going to need a new name."

  
  


Both Maximals look at him dumbfounded.

  
  


"Starstorm, maximize!" screams the newly named 'bot. His small beast mode pulls back to reveal a equally tiny robot mode. "What? Aw hell!" he exclaims while looking down at his new body. Where Silverbolt is well over ten feet tall, Starstorm is still only five-foot-four, just like he was when a human. His beast mode is situated completely on his back. Legs, head, and tail all coiled around each other for maximum space and balance efficiency. He light armor is brown with blue highlights around the muscles. His limbs are covered with plate-like, yet flexible silver armor. His head is silver and surmounted with a pair of bulbous green fluorescent goggles. His magenta colored optics flash as he pulls a familiar object out of his subspace pocket. He holds up the rail-gun, admiring the weapon.

  
  


"Now," he exclaims, "lets see if I can still do my magik." He closes his eyes and concentrates. Purple energy begins swirling around his still form as he brings his hands above his head. His optics snap open as he brings his hands down swiftly. The ground directly in front of him splits like a cheap clay pot with a horrendous cracking sound. The fissure is about five feet wide and twenty feet long. "Oh, hell yeah!" I still got it!"

  
  


Silverbolt and Screech are staring at him as if he is a ghost. "What the hell you lookin' at?" he asks indignantly.

  
  


"Uh," begins Screech, "maybe we should take you to see Optimus. If that's alright with you, of course."

  
  


Starstorm smiles inwardly as he allows himself to be lead by the other Maximals. _I think I'm going to like this!_

***

  
  


All of the Maximals are gathered around the main control room, lounging in and out of chairs.

  
  


The newly recovered Optimus Primal looks at his newest recruit sternly. "So your telling me you can use, magic?" 

  
  


"Yup." replies Starstorm smugly. "By the way, it's magik with a 'k', not magic with a 'c'."

  
  


"It does not matter how we spell it," exclaims Dinobot, "only how we use it!"

  
  


"How _you_ use it?" asks Starstorm sarcastically. 

  
  


"Yes," replies Dinobot, "you can just download the program into our processors."

  
  


When he hears this, Starstorm begins laughing loudly. Dinobot shoots a pleading look at Optimus. The transmetal shrugs his shoulders.

  
  


When the mage calms down he looks at the disgruntled raptor. "Sorry, sorry. What I wanted to say is that magik can't just be 'downloaded'. It takes years of discipline and hard work to perfect the techniques." He pauses to take a breath, "Anyway, the magik aspect of me is part of my human side, not my robot."

  
  


"Oh." is all the defeated former Predacon can say.

  
  


"I use something called quintessence energy to power my magik." continues the mage.

  
  


Rhinox looks up at the mention of this word, "Quintessence, I've heard that word somewhere before."

  
  


Starstorm looks surprised, "Really? It's an old alchemy term, quintessence is believed to be the fifth element, the all-element."

  
  


Rhinox nods along with the other, "Yes, I remember now. It's said that quintessence is all of the other elements combined in an ethereal form."

  
  


Starstorm is about to elaborate more when Rattrap speaks up, "Enough 'ah 'dis science-talk! If you was a human, then what was yer human name?"

  
  


Starstorm looks surprised and somewhat confused by the question, "Uh, it's Robert, Robert Braum."

  
  


"Oh, okay Bob. You mind if I call ya Little Bob?" laughs the sarcastic rat.

  
  


Starstorm's face contorts into a fearsome grimace as his hands clench and unclench. He turns to Rattrap, "Don't, you, EVER, call me that again! YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

  
  


Rattrap is about to answer when he is lifted out of his seat by an invisible hand and slammed against the wall. He is struggling to breath as Starstorm gets up from his chair, his optics glinting in the artificial light and his rail-gun in one hand. The rest of the Maximals are stunned by this sudden outburst of violent temper. Optimus moves to intercept the enraged 'bot, but is thrown violently back against a wall by an unseen force. Starstorm walks up to the struggling Rattrap, who's face is beginning to turn blue from lack of oxygen. Starstorm sticks his rail-gun in the rat's face, "Now, are we going to call me that again?" Rattrap shakes his head weakly from side to side. "Good." replies the now calm Starstorm as he releases Rattrap from his magikal grip.

  
  


"*cough* What the hell *cough* was that all *cough, hack* about?" yells a wheezing Rattrap from the floor.

  
  


"Sorry, I got a little carried away. My worst enemy used to call me that, that's why I got upset." replies the diminutive mage.

  
  


"S'ok." assures the still wheezing Rattrap, "My fault."

  
  


"Alright," begins Optimus while picking himself up off of the floor, "let's get down to business." All of the Maximals look expectantly at their leader. "First, Rhinox and Rattrap are to stay here and guard the base. Dinobot, Screech," the two look up, "I want you two to patrol Grids Alpha, Zeda, and Beeson IV."

  
  


"Understood." replies Dinobot as he walks over toward a lift with Screech in tow.

  
  


"Silverbolt," continues the Maximal leader, "I want you to take Starstorm and get him used to the terrain."

  
  


"At once Optimus." assures the fuzor while showing Starstorm to the lifts.

  
  


"Now," says the gorilla to himself, "to do some file hunting."

  
  


***

  
  


"Slag!" exclaims Bazil, slamming his fist on the rock wall.

  
  


"What is it?" inquires Bane who is with Bazil checking out a temporal time vortex that was picked up on their scanners.

  
  


"It's gone." states Bazil simply as he transforms into beast mode and begins walking away from the site. 

  
  


"What's gone?" asks the exasperated wolf.

  
  


"The anomaly." replies Bazil.

  
  


"Tarantulas?" speculates the wolf while also transforming to beast mode.

  
  


"Definitely." replies Bazil matter-of-factly. 

  
  


"That Tripedacus council reject is getting annoying." complains Bane.

  
  


"Well," replies Bazil, "that's a given seeing that he is the only one who knows the location of our base."

  
  


"As far as we know all the Predacons could know." offers Bane.

  
  


Bazil shudders, "I don't even want to contemplate that!"

  
  


"I hear ya!" agrees Bane.

  
  


The pair slink off into the forest as they loose themselves in their own private worlds. Bane is reminiscing about his dead mother when Bazil's portable scanner pack beeps noisily.

  
  


"Shut that thing up." snarls an annoyed Bane.

  
  


Bazil transforms and slings the pack off of his back and looks at the screen. A wide smile appears underneath his faceplate. "Oh, I don't think you want me to do that!" he cries excitedly.

  
  


"And why's that?" asks Bane angrily.

  
  


"Because," replies Bazil, "it says here that a stasis pod is landing!"

  
  


Bane perks up considerably, "Where?"

  
  


Bazil studies the screen for a second then looks up in the sky. "Right here!"

  
  


"Wha?" Bane looks up in the sky. A stasis pod, heading right for them! "Slag! Scatter!"

  
  


Bazil grabs the scanner and runs behind a large boulder while Bane dives underneath a fallen tree trunk. The silvery pod crashes through the trees like a flaming meteorite, slamming into the ground with the impact of an explosion. It skids, bouncing and tumbling, destroying everything in its path for about three hundred yards. It finally comes to rest rather violently against a large cliff face. The pod is huge, much larger than any other pod either of the two Draconians have ever seen.

  
  


"Hurry!" screams Bazil as he and Bane spring from their cover and sprint to the landing sight of the pod. The two rebels reach the pod and Bazil immediately activates the control panel. The fox opens his faceplate and grimaces. Bane, being more than twice as tall Bazil is staring at the top of the pod. "Uh, Bazil?" 

  
  


"What?" asks the fox impatiently while erasing the Maximal programming in the pod and implementing his own.

  
  


"Uh, what does it mean if there's a big red 'X' on the top of a pod?"

  
  


Bazil stops working and stares at Bane. "What did you say?"

  
  


Bane looks at his partner, "The pod, it has a huge 'X' on it."

  
  


Bazil smiles widely, "Show me." Bane lifts Bazil up over his head. "Yes!" he cries excitedly.

  
  


"What, what is it?" queries Bane as he sets the ecstatic fox down.

  
  


"This pod," begins Bazil, again working furiously at the pod's controls, "contains Protoform X!"

  
  


Bane smiles, "You mean that 'immortal spark program' that blew up in the face of the Maximal High Council?"

  
  


"The very one." replies Bazil.

  
  


The Draconian leader types a few more commands into the computer. "There, it's done." he proclaims as he steps back, gun in hand.

  
  


"What's that for?" Bane asks his partner.

  
  


"Just a precaution." replies Bazil. Bane follows his example and extends the energon-claws on his fingertips.

  
  


The pod hums and sputters for a few nanoclicks before growing silent. Bane is about to ask what went wrong when the pod's lid is forcefully ripped off by a huge blood-red claw. The 'bot that steps out of the pod is a horror to behold. It is about the height and build of Rhinox, in beast mode. 

  
  


"Welcome, friend." states Bazil calmly.

  
  


The transmetal crab looks at him and Bane as one would look at a T-bone stake, "Greetings."

  
  


"I am Bazil, and this is my partner Bane." continues the fox. "We are members of a rebel faction called the Draconians that is here fighting against the Maximals and Predacons. Will you join us?"

  
  


"Hmm." muses the behemoth, "Your offer sounds incising, but why should I accept?"

  
  


"Because," begins Bazil with a smirk, "With us, you can mindlessly destroy, pillage, kill, and get paid for it. Not to mention getting your revenge on the Maximals."

  
  


"Why don't I just kill on my own, starting with you two?" counters Protoform X.

  
  


Bazil smirks, "You're welcome to try." 

  
  


Bane looks at his father incredulously, "He's welcome to _WHAT_?"

  
  


Protoform X looks at the two Draconians then raises his claws to the heavens, "Rampage, TERRORIZE!" 

  
  


The mutant pulls out a triple-barreled rocket launcher and points it at the duo. Bane looks about ready to bolt but Bazil places a firm hand on his shoulder. Rampage levels the launcher at a seemingly unconcerned Bazil, "Prepare to die, fox!" When he tries to pull the trigger, Rampage's face contorts more than usual and he looks as if he is struggling with an unseen force. "What...is happening...to...me?" screams an enraged Rampage.

  
  


"My, my!" cries Bazil in sarcastic amazement, "It looks as if the blocking program I installed while you were still in your pod does indeed work!"

  
  


"What...program?" asks Rampage as he drops his gun and is forced down to one knee.

  
  


"Oh, the one that shuts down your motor control center if you try and attack me or my partner." replies Bazil calmly. "So, if you value your continued existence, join us."

  
  


"I...cannot...die!" replies a still struggling Rampage.

  
  


"True." says Bazil thoughtfully, "But I'm sure an immortal entity such as yourself can imagine a thousand years of constant torment."

  
  


Rampage hangs his head in defeat, "I...will join you."

  
  


***

  
  


Starstorm strolls lazily through the forest, admiring the prehistoric beauty. He looks up to see his "guide". Silverbolt is, and has been flying around ever since they drew out of sight of the Axalon. He is obviously avoiding the mage.

  
  


The lynx stops and activates his comlink, "Hey, Capn'!"

  
  


"Who, me?" replies Silverbolt angrily over the channel.

  
  


"No," shoots back Starstorm sarcastically, drawing on the insulting skills of his former life, "the other big bird-dog flyin' around above me. Yes you!" Starstorm hears Silverbolt cut his comlink off right after issuing a stream of curses that could melt ice. "Ouch!" mumbles Starstorm quietly, "He must be really pissed!"

  
  


He looks up as a maximized Silverbolt lands heavily a few feet in front of the lynx. "Shit!" he exclaims, jumping back, "What ya trying to do? Kill me?"

  
  


"That thought," begins Silverbolt, "had crossed my mind."

  
  


Starstorm ignores the fuzor's comment and gets back up to his feet, "So, uh, when exactly were you planning on showin' me around?"

  
  


Silverbolt stiffens and turns away from the mage, "Later."

  
  


"Um, Silverbolt?" ventures the small 'bot tentatively.

  
  


"What?" yells the exasperated Maximal.

  
  


"Why are you avoiding me?"

  
  


Silverbolt turns, "I'm not..."

  
  


"And don't give me that bullshit!" interrupts Starstorm, "You _are_ avoiding me, am I right?"

  
  


Silverbolt takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, "Yes I am avoiding you."

  
  


"Why? Is it because I stopped you and your girlfriend back there when I arrived?"

  
  


Silverbolt looks away, "That, may have something to do with it."

  
  


Starstorm walks up to the fuzor and pats him on the back (he can't reach his shoulder) and sighs, "Hey, I know how you feel man, I'm sorry."

  
  


"No." replies Silverbolt, shrugging off the mage's hand, "_I_ am sorry."

  
  


"Ahhh!" yells Starstorm in a dismissive manner, "Don't worry about it!"

  
  


Silverbolt turns and looks at the smaller 'bot and smiles his thanks.

  
  


"Friends?" asks Starstorm while sticking out his hand.

  
  


"Friends." replies Silverbolt as he takes the mage's hand and shakes it vigorously.

  
  


The heartwarming acknowledgment of friendship is broken, however, by the angry beeping of Silverbolt's comlink.

  
  


"This is Silverbolt."

  
  


"Thank the Matrix!" screams a panicked Screech over the comlink. "Dinobot and I were ambushed by Bazil, Bane, and a new friend and are under heavy fire! We need backup immediately!"

  
  


"Slag!" curses the fuzor as his conversation is cut off by an explosion. "We must aid them!"

  
  


"Right!" agrees Starstorm, "But shouldn't we radio base about this?"

  
  


"Can't," replies the fuzor, "we're inside Megatron's jamming zone."

  
  


Starstorm turns and pulls out a small datapad, "Hmmm, that does present a problem, doesn't it?" He calls up a map of the surrounding area on the datapad. "What did you say their coordinates were?" he asks Silverbolt.

  
  


"32-76, grid Zeda." replies Silverbolt quickly, "What are you doing? We should go aid them!"

  
  


Starstorm looks up at the taller Maximals as one would an annoying child, "Be patient, I'm working on it!"

  
  


"On what?" screams Silverbolt, "You can sit here if you want to, I'm going to help them!"

  
  


"Almost... There!" exclaims the mage as a large circle of pink energy appears in front of him. The portal pulses slowly as Starstorm channels energy into it. 

  
  


"What in the..." begins an astonished Silverbolt.

  
  


"It's a portal." explains Starstorm quickly, "Now get in, I can't hold it open much longer!"

  
  


Silverbolt approaches the portal hesitantly.

  
  


"Get in!" yells Starstorm as he kicks the fuzor in the rear, and into the portal. He jumps in soon after as it closes with a crackle of energy.

  
  


***

  
  


Screech ducks behind the boulder again as a hail of shots pummel at her protection. 

  
  


"Slag!" she curses as she slumps up against the rock.

  
  


"Dinobot looks at her and growls. He pops his head above the rim of the boulder and fires his eye beams at a huge red 'bot with a rocket launcher. 

  
  


"Where in the Pitt did he come from?" screams Screech, indicating the monster.

  
  


"How the slag should I know?" he snarls back as more shots impact heavily with their cover. 

  
  


Dinobot fires again while replying, "Maybe a stasis po- Argggh!" His sentence is cut short by one of the behemoth's missiles. He is thrown back against the rock wall behind them, his chest armor and vital circuitry a scorched mess. His optics dim and go out as his head lolls crazily to one side with mech fluid dribbling out of his mouth.

  
  


_Great,_ thinks Screech, _what else can go wrong?_ Her question is answered when she sees Bane dash for a rock formation to her right. "Oh, no you don't!" she yells while firing madly at the running 'bot. He dives wildly for the formation and gets to cover a split second before it is pummeled by her fire.

  
  


She ducks back behind the rock as Rampage fires again. _Damn,_ she thinks, _that big guy is getting really annoying!_ She looks up at the sound of a bloodcurdling war scream to see Bane charging at her full tilt, energon-claws and all. She again begins firing at him as he nimbly jumps, rolls, ducks and weaves around her shots. He reaches her and rips her gun out of her hands with one sweep of his claws. He looks down on her and smiles sadistically as he raises his free claw and prepares to strike.

  
  


His killing stroke is spoiled however, by a point missile that impacts with his back, sending him stumbling into the rock wall with a sickening crunch. Screech looks up to see Silverbolt standing, wingtip launchers smoking. She starts when she looks behind him to see the mage, in robot mode, stepping out of a huge glowing pink portal. 

  
  


Silverbolt runs over to his fallen love and helps her to her feet. "Are you injured?"

  
  


"N-no, I don't think so." she replies while looking over her body.

  
  


"Come on!" yells the mage to Silverbolt, "We ain't got all day!"

  
  


"Yes, we must hurry." agrees the fuzor. He turns to his love, "Where is Dinobot?"

  
  


"Right here." replies the saurian. He is leaning heavily against the rock wall, his arms crossed over his stomach. His scorched circuitry is spilling around the appendages along with seemingly gallons of mech fluid.

  
  


"Dinobot!" yells Screech while running over to him. "Help me!" she screams at Silverbolt while supporting him on one side. Silverbolt runs over and get Dinobot's other side. The two lead him quickly toward the portal as Starstorm gives them cover fire with his rail-gun. Screech and Silverbolt throw Dinobot through the portal before quickly following suit. Starstorm backs quickly through while firing at the remaining Draconians. The portal closes with a snap-hiss as the mage passes through.

  
  


"SLAG!" screams Bazil as he smashes a small rock in his fury. The others look at him expectantly. He looks down dejectedly, "Return to base."

  
  


***

  
  


Starstorm walks down the dimly lit hallways of the Axalon. He's only been with the Maximals for a few hours now, and is already sensing their gloom.

  
  


"Man, stuck on a prehistoric planet, no way off, and fighting a group o' hostiles is not how I would want to spend my vacation!" he says quietly. He rounds a corner and comes upon his destination, Optimus's office. Starstorm knocks softly on the door.

  
  
  
  


"Come in." replies a tired voice from inside the room as the door opens. Starstorm walks through the portal.

  
  


"So, what's up? Why'd you call me?" asks Starstorm conversationally.

  
  


Optimus looks at him gravely, "Starstorm, after you left for patrol, I took the liberty of bringing up your historical files."

  
  


"And?" he asks expectantly.

  
  


"Well, normally I wouldn't expect to find someone such as yourself with a personal Cybertronian file." continues Optimus.

  
  


"_And_?"

  
  


"Well, you were no ordinary human." he finishes.

  
  


Starstorm gets a rally surprised look on his face and stares at Optimus. "Really?.... Wow...." He pauses and raises and eyebrow at the Maximal leader and beckons him to come closer. He gets right down by Optimus's audio receptors and takes a deep breath. "NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" cries the exasperated Starstorm while throwing his hand up in the air and startling Primal, "I'm a _mage_ remember? I use _magik_!"

  
  


Optimus visibly reigns in his temper and looks at the sarcastic once-human, "What I meant is that you're a significant figure in history."

  
  


Starstorm stops his ravings and stares dumbly at the gorilla, "Me? A significant figure in history?"

  
  


Optimus nods solemnly.

  
  


"What, uh, what'd I do?" stammers the surprised mage.

  
  


"You lead a rebel faction of mages to take power of the world by force. You succeed."

  
  


"I...do?", says Starstorm slowly, "You mean that stupid plan of mine actually worked?"

  
  


Optimus bridges his fingers on his desk and sighs, "Yes, it did. But you are soon after overthrown by one of your closest advisors and murdered."

  
  


"Oh." replies Starstorm as the elation leaves his face.

  
  


"Starstorm?" ventures Optimus.

  
  


"What?" 

  
  


He looks up, "Uh, when exactly did you come here? Your time."

  
  


Starstorm looks slightly surprised, "Umm, Tuesday?"

  
  


Optimus rolls his eyes, "What _year_?"

  
  


"Oh, uh, 2000."

  
  


"Slag." is all the transmetal says.

  
  


"What?" asks Starstorm.

  
  


"Your rise to power." begins th gorilla.

  
  


"Yeah? What about it?" asks the mage.

  
  


"It happens in June of 2002." he states.

  
  


"So...."

  
  


"Since you left your time before it happens, you changed history." answers Optimus.

  
  
  
  


"Um, is that bad?" asks the mage.

  
  


The Maximal sighs, "Yes. Even though you were murdered, your ideals stayed with the populace of earth for hundreds of years. Not to mention, you exposed the world to the existence of magik."

  
  


"Oh, slag. If I don't get back then everything I've been fighting for my entire life will be wasted." whispers the lynx under his breath. Then, he perks up considerably as an idea springs back into his head. "Wait a second!"

  
  


Optimus looks up, "What is it?"

  
  


"What if after this whole 'Beast Wars' thing is over, you guys build a transwarp portal and send me back to the moment that I left?"

  
  


"Hmm." muses the transmetal. "That might actually work! We'd have to run the schematics by Rhinox, but it's worth a shot!"

  
  


Starstorm is dismissed from Optimus's office in a considerably worse mood than when he had entered.

  
  


"Well, well, well." whispers a small shadow from its vantage point in an air duck, "Isn't that interesting."

  
  


***

  
  


The sun is setting as Starstorm reaches the summit of a small bluff about thirty clicks south of the Maximal base. The small lynx slumps down to the ground at the edge.

  
  


_I don't know what to do,_ thinks the mage, _knowing that I'm finally going to achieve every Tradition Mages' dream. I'm going to lift the Technocracy's Static Reality! But... I also know that I'm going to die, I *know* what's going to happen!_ The mage transforms and leans back against a boulder and sighs.

  
  


"What's wrong with you?" asks an inquisitive voice behind him. A surprised Starstorm spins around, rail-gun in hand, and comes face-to-face with a maximized Screech.

  
  


"Whoa, whoa!" she exclaims, holding up her hands in defense, "Don't shoot, I'm on your side!"

  
  


"Sorry," apologizes Starstorm as he holsters his rail-gun and sits back down, "it's a habit."

  
  


Screech walks up and sits down next to him, "Hey, don't worry about it. Where _did_ you get reflexes like that anyway?"

  
  


Starstorm looks at the sky, "Another life." He sighs and stands up.

  
  


Screech stands up with him, "You miss being a human, don't you?"

  
  


"No," retorts Starstorm with heavy sarcasm, "I just love being yanked out of my life, from everything I know, pulled through dimensions, plopped into a robot, and forced into a war that I don't really care about! Didn't you know, that's what I do every Sunday!" By this point Starstorm is screaming, and has tears running down his face. 

  
  


Screech rushes up and puts her arms around the disheveled 'bot. "It's okay, it's okay." she croons as he begins to sob heavily into her shoulder, "Everything's going to be fine."

  
  


"You, know what?" stammers Starstorm between sobs.

  
  


"What?" asks Screech.

  
  


"In human years, I'm only twenty-five." he finishes as he pulls away from her. He looks down at the ground and nervously shuffles his feet.

  
  


Screech walks up to him, places her arm around his shoulders good-naturedly, and smiles. "Ya' know what?"

  
  


"What?" he asks as they walk back toward the Axalon.

  
  


"In human years, I'm twenty-four."

  
  


He looks at her dumbfounded, "Really?"

  
  


"Yup." she replies.

  
  


Starstorm places his arm around her shoulders, "*You* know what? I think that this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." The two new friends stroll lazily back to the Axalon, talking about nothing in particular.

  
  


Their happy air, however, is not shared by a shadow crouched in some bushes. The seething gryphon-like creature jumps violently out of its hiding place and takes wing in the direction of the Axalon.

   [1]: mailto:(jwhelan@utk.edu)



	5. Draconians Reborn

Draconians Reborn

By: Xavier ([jwhelan@utk.edu)][1]

  
  
  
  
  
  


Cheetor walks lazily down the hallways of the Axalon, looking for something to do. _Hmm,_ thinks the transmetal, _what can I do for fun?_ Just then he hears a groan of content from a small side room. Cheetor slows his pace to a tiptoe, and pokes his head into the room. He sees Silverbolt sitting on the edge of a recharge bed, with Screech kneeling behind him, massaging his shoulders. Silverbolt groans again and rolls his shoulders in pleasure.

  
  


"Hold still!" chides Screech playfully.

  
  


Silverbolt complies as Cheetor ducks his head out of the room. _Damn!_ thinks the youngster to himself, _Why does he always get the girls?_ He continues down the long hallways, still looking for something to do. Then he hears muttering and the occasional curse from another side room. Cheetor slowly approaches this one as well. Inside is Rhinox, bent over a huge table covered with numerous experiments and scientific tools. _Man, no fun here!_ thinks Cheetor as he continues on his way. After about a hundred meters, Cheetor reaches the main command room.

  
  


"Slag!" exclaims the exuberant youngster, "Another round with no success!"

  
  


"Eh, what's wrong with you kiddo?" asks Rattrap from his post at a scanner.

  
  


"Aw, nothin' RT." replies Cheetor while hanging his head.

  
  


"Yeah, right!" shoots back the rat, "An' my name's Primus." He gets up and walks over to the cat, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Really, what's up?"

  
  


Cheetor shrugs away his hand and begins walking towards the lift, "Like I said, nothin'. I just need a walk, s'all." Cheetor steps onto the lift and it slowly lowers him down out of the ship, leaving a confused Rattrap standing in the control room. Cheetor walks away from the ship and breaths in deeply, "Beast mode." His gears and servos groan and shift as his arms come over his head and combine to form his beast head, and his legs reverse their joints and his body solidifies. The newly formed transmetal cheetah begins running away from the base._ I better stay on the ground,_ he thinks, _I don't wanna attract any Preds._

  
  


Cheetor enters a forest near the Axalon and starts his walk. He strolls lazily down a wooded hillside and breaths in the heady pine scent. "Ah," he says quietly, "now _this_ is fun." 

  
  


"Really? I always thought that the woods were kind of boring."

  
  


Cheetor spins around quickly to face the voice. He almost collides with a jogging Starstorm. "Whoa!" exclaims the lynx as he skids to a halt.

  
  


"Storm! What're you doin' out here?"

  
  


"Uh, following you?" he asks hopefully.

  
  


Cheetor smiles, "Hey, s'okay." He turns around and begins to walk away, but stops and turns back around, "Hey, you wanna walk with me? I could use some company."

  
  


Starstorm looks surprised, "Oh, um, sure." He trots over to Cheetor and the new friends begin their walk. 

  
  


"So, uh, what was it like to be a human..."

  
  


***

  
  


I wake as the bright sunlight of early morning filters in through the branches over the mouth of the cave I am sleeping in. I stand and stretch my limbs, ah! It is good to be alive. My thoughts are interrupted by a light rustling of brush at the mouth of my cave. I instantly slip into the shadows and quietly pull my sword out of its sheath.

  
  


*_Scratch! Rustle, rustle..._*

  
  


There! I strike at the source of the sound and am rewarded with a high pitched scream. Hm, just a squirrel. I wipe my blade off on the dead animal's fur and re-sheath it on my back. I walk outside of the cave and take in my surroundings. Hmmm, nothing of note. I shift into beast mode and buzz my insect wings experimentally, slowly rising off of the ground and waver a little in a light breeze. I land and fold the wings across my back, not strong enough yet, but almost. I walk into the forest and think back over yesterday's happenings.

  
  


I learned a juicy little tidbit while sitting in a ventilation duck in the Maximal's base. The newest Maximal is, or was, a human. And not just and human, but a revolutionary. Hopefully I can use this information to my advantage. I begin my rounds and walk for hours, sliding in and out of shadows, listening to everything, watching for nothing.

  
  


Eventually I come upon a small cave. I almost pass it, but something stops me. This cave... its... not right. There is something, strange about it. I slide closer and listen intently. 

  
  


"Hehe, this should be fun! I'll radio Rampage your coordinates right away!"

  
  


It is the wolf's voice, and he is talking to someone.

  
  


_"Why? Where is he?"_ a voice asks nervously. Form the quality of the sound, I can tell it is through a comlink. I slip into the cave, clinging to the shadows. Yes, I was right, it is the wolf, and he is at a com station. I move in...

  
  


***

  
  


Bazil looks on at the duo of Cheetor and Starstorm from the branches of a large maple. He snickers and raises his wrist to his face, "Bazil to base, come in."

  
  


There is a moment of quiet static as a rough voice replies, "Base here, what's up?"

  
  


"Cut the pleasantries Bane, I've got a juicy little tidbit for our friend Rampage here." replies the Draconian leader.

  
  


"Really?" asks the wolf eagerly, "Who is it?"

  
  


Bazil smiles again, "Cheetor and that new guy, Starstorm. They're going on a nature walk and forgot to bring backup!"

  
  


Bane's sadistic laugh comes back over the comlink as a hoarse whisper, "Hehe, this should be fun! I'll radio Rampage your coordinates right away!"

  
  


"Why? Where is he?" asks a slightly nervous Bazil. If that monster ever escaped from Bazil's blocking program, may the Matrix help them all.

  
  


"Oh, don't worry, he just went to shoot at some rocks or something." he replies dismissively.

  
  


"Good," sighs Bazil inaudibly, "send him my coordinates."

  
  


"Already done, daddy o'!" replies Bane in a singsong voice.

  
  


Bazil snarls at his son, "Don't call me that you idiot! What if someone's hacking our communications?"

  
  


"What do we care?" Bane yells back at his father, "They already... uh... never mind." Bane bites his tongue, _If Bazil finds out that I was captured by the Preds, and that they know our little secret..._ He shudders at the thought of what his father would do to him.

  
  


"What?" whispers Bazil over the com, "I didn't catch the last part of that. They already know what?"

  
  


"Um, nothing. I was just babbling." replies the young wolf.

  
  


"Well babble on your own time! Bazil, out!" he almost yells as he shuts off his comlink. The fox shifts quietly into beast mode and slides out of the tree and after the two young Maximals. 

  
  


"Mmmm, this should be fun!" he mutters to himself as he hears Rampage's tank-tracks off in the distance.

  
  


***

  
  


Bane grumbles as he cuts communications with his father. "Well babble on your own time!" he says mockingly as he settles down in his chair. As brilliant as his father is, his personality is grating at best.

  
  


"Humph! You should listen to your father."

  
  


Bane's eyes widen when he hears the voice. He looks into the scanner's screen and sees the reflection of Xavier, sword and all. 

  
  


"Well, well , well." begins the wolf while relaxing his body, "I was wondering how long it would take for you to find us."

  
  


Xavier shifts and drops his sword a little, "Ha, with you yelling like an impaled Maximal, I'm surprised that the Preds haven't found you."

  
  


"Except for the fact that they're idiots." shoots back Bane good-naturedly.

  
  


Xavier chuckles a little at this and almost lowers his sword further, then stops. "Wait a second." he says to Bane.

  
  


"What?"

  
  


"I know what your doing. Your trying to get me to lower my guard, sorry it won't work. I know how you work, you lull your opponent then kill them."

  
  


"Well," begins the freelance wolf sarcastically, "There are just three problems with that little theory."

  
  
  
  


"Oh, yeah?" asks Xavier while gripping his sword more tightly, "And what's that?"

  
  


Bane turns slowly in his chair, a sick smile plastered on his face. "One," he begins holding up a finger, "I that's not what I was trying. Two," he holds up two fingers, "it did work."

  
  


"What?" says Xavier with a confused look on his face.

  
  


"And three," Bane tenses the muscles in his hand and his claws spring out, "you're already dead!" He springs at Xavier while slashing with his claws. Xavier backpedals out of the way and counter-attacks with a forehand sword strike. Bane ducks under the blow and slashes upward with his claws, which Xavier avoids with ease. Xavier then spins around and cleaves empty air with his sword as Bane jumps away. Bane flexes his other hand and a second set of claws spring out.

  
  


_Well, this is getting interesting._ thinks Xavier as he advances again.

  
  


***

  
  


Cheetor is thrown into a huge oak tree and slumps to the ground. "Man, this is not my day." he mutters to himself as he rises slowly to his feet. He puts his hands together and fires a blast of energy at the red behemoth. Cheetor pauses as his blast dissipates on the monster's armor. _Jeeze,_ he thinks, _ever since Bazil and his crew got that big guy, we can't stand up to them in a fight!_ He dives to the side as one of Bazil's black darts thuds into the oak. The area of the tree around the dart quickly turns black and rotten. Cheetor looks at the tree, _And with Bazil now using some kind of biological poison, which the 'R chambers can't heal, he himself is hard enough to deal with!_

  
  


Starstorm looks over to see Cheetor barely avoid another one of the little black darts. Once he sees that his friend is okay, he turns back to the problem at hand, Rampage. At the beginning of the fight, Starstorm had scanned the crab's mind. Along with his name and history, Starstorm discovered that the huge 'bot is immortal, or at least he thinks he is. Starstorm rises over the rock he is using for cover and places his hands together. He calls up the quintessence energy he has stored and forms it into a bolt of electricity. He hurls it at Rampage and almost knocks the 'bot off of his feet.

  
  


"Mmm, very good!" compliments Rampage in his sick way, "I sense very little fear within you. I shall have to change that."

  
  


Starstorm stares the monster in the eyes, "Yeah, well I've dealt with things more frightening than you." 

  
  


"Yes, but were they immortal, as I am?" asks Rampage as he fires a volley of rockets at the unarmed Starstorm.

  
  


"No," replies Starstorm as he lets the missiles explode on the force-barrier around him, "but I'm sure I'll make do."

  
  


***

  
  


Bane blocks the overhand by crossing his sets of claws over his head. Xavier disentangles his sword and makes a quick feint at Bane's stomach which the wolf attempts to block with one set of claws, and spins his sword around and strikes again at the freelancer's head. Bane, seeing no other choice, attempts to catch the sword blade with his hand. The huge blade parts the metallic flesh of his hand as if it is paper. 

  
  


Xavier stares in shock as he pulls the bloodied sword from Bane's demolished hand. The appendage is split down the middle, fingers twitching, with mech fluid pouring from it. Xavier recoils when he sees the look on Bane's face. It is not one of pain, but of pleasure. 

  
  


"Hehe! Your gonna pay for that!" snarls the deranged wolf as he advances on the fuzor. 

  
  


"What in Primus's name... The rumors were true!" exclaims a disgusted Xavier.

  
  


Bane stops, ignoring the gushing mech fluid of his wounded hand. "What rumors?"

  
  


Xavier backs slowly away, fear etched on his face, "The rumors that one of the Draconians, the younger one, was a recipient of the Starscream project."

  
  


"What?" asks Bane indignantly.

  
  


Xavier ignores him and continues talking, "Except it went horribly wrong, and the recipient's mind was warped beyond repair. It was rumored in the merc circles that he ignored pain, no, he enjoyed it! He relished the feeling of his own body being torn apart. But, he enjoyed ripping others apart more. It was also rumored that his father had offered him as a young boy to the scientists early on in the project's history, as a test!"

  
  


Bane reels back as if physically struck. He hits the back wall of the base and slumps down to the ground, cradling his mangled flesh and whimpering to himself. Xavier quickly runs out of the cave and into the forest. Bane caries on like this for a few more minuets, then a change comes over him. His body tenses and he stands up solidly, his remaining hand trembling with suppressed rage. Bane's yellow eyes glow particularly bright as his head snaps up and he whispers one word.

  
  


"Father..."

  
  


***

  
  


Bazil looks on with evident pleasure. Rampage is tearing the two Maximals apart, literally. The giant crab is in beast mode with a Maximal in each claw.

  
  


"Hahahahahahaha!" laughs Bazil in time to the two cats' screams as Rampage clamps down. Bazil sees the mage attempt to call up enough energy to get free. But the fox pulls out his gun and blasts the lynx in the head. Starstorm shudders and goes limp as stasis lock consumes his body.

  
  


"Aw, why'd you do that?" whines Rampage in a mocking voice, "Now the sweet serenade of his screams will no longer soothe my audio receptors!"

  
  


"Don't worry," replies Bazil laughing, "I'll get you a new one." 

  
  


Bazil is about to call Bane on his comlink when he hears a branch snap behind him. He quickly spins around and brings his gun up, ready to blow whoever it is away.

  
  


"Oh, it's you." he says as Bane steps out of the woods, "Why are you here? Your supposed to be..." Bazil stops as he sees his son's demolished hand. "What happened to yo- " he is cut off as Bane runs the traitorous fox through with his remaining claws. Bazil slumps down as the claws detach from their owner's fingers, severing many vital systems. Bazil rises to one knee and tries to speak, only to have the warm, salty-sweet taste of mech fluid fill his mouth. He falters and almost falls, but steadies himself and looks into his sons optics. He sees only blind hatred and revulsion. With his last ounce of strength, Bazil swipes at Bane with a dart, only to have it kicked out of his hand by the wolf. He collapses to the soft dirt floor of the forest and his optics dim as a brief alert message scrolls over his failing vision, "_Warning: Biological poison entered into system. Immediate cycles in CR chamber suggested._"

  
  


_Interesting,_ thinks the fox as he slides offline with a strange smile on his scared face, _killed by my own poison._

  
  


***__

  
  


Screech bares her fangs in frustration, _This damn computer is beating me again!_ She stares vengefully at the holographic poker table. She is holding a two of spades, a three of diamonds, a two of hearts, a three of clubs, and a three of spades. "Ha, a full house!" she exclaims, slamming her hand down on the table, "Beat that you slagheap!"

  
  


The computer's voice comes over the game's speakers as a pair of disembodied hands lays down a hand of cards, "_Royal flush beats full house, player loses._"

  
  


Screech snarls and shoots the screen with her rifle. She is smiling as Optimus runs into the room with an alarmed expression on his face. __

  
  


"What's going on? Are the Predacons attacking?"

  
  


"No," replies Screech while slinging her rifle over her shoulder, "I just had a slight disagreement with the hologame."

  
  


Optimus sighs and massages his temple with his hands, "Screech, you have got to stop shooting everything that you have a 'slight disagreement' with. Understood?"

  
  


Screech looks at the gorilla, "Yeah but..."

  
  


"Understood?" he interjects more firmly.

  
  


"Yes, sir." she replies while hanging her head.

  
  


"Good. Now I want you to get some rest, you've been online for over four stellarcycles."

  
  


"Yes, sir." she replies again. Screech walks to the south end of the ship to her quarters, and sits heavily down on her bed. She reaches for a cyberbook and begins reading, but stops and just lays on the bed Her mind wanders to everything that has happened to her since her arrival at the Beast Wars.

  
  


Once she arrived and figured out what was going on, she had felt as if she was in heaven. Being reunited with her lost lover Freefall was a nice treat, as was discovering that her sniping skills were still in demand. But, ever since the arrival of Starstorm, things have taken a turn for the worst. 

  
  


_Not that I don't like him,_ she thinks to herself, _quite the contrary actually. Ever since he showed up, I've been strangely attracted to him, and not just physically. I feel that I might actually care for him._ Then her mind snaps back to Silverbolt. _I care for Silverbolt too, and I thought that it was love. But it's not the way I've grown to feel about Starstorm. It's strange, I barely know him, yet I'm ready to pledge my heart to him. But I feel this strange pull, like we were meant for each other. Maybe, something like soul mates. I just hope he feels the same way about me._ The thought of him not caring for her sends Screech into a fit of apprehension. _Oh! Why am I trying to figure this out? My mother always said that love is never wrong. But is this... it sure feels like love! Oh well, I'll just have to see if he expresses any interest in me. All I can do is hope and wait._

  
  


Her monologue is interrupted by the static of her comlink, "Optimus to all available Maximal units!"

  
  


She activates the radio, "Screech here. What's up Monkey Man?"

  
  


Optimus replies immediately, "Screech, come to the command room at once! We have a serious situation here!"

  
  


"Really? What happened?" she asks while walking quickly toward the command room.

  
  


Optimus's voice grows grave, "It's Starstorm."

  
  


Screech's walk turns into a run.__

  
  


***

  
  


Starstorm wakes up to a blinding light, and pain. 

  
  


"Damn, my head hurts." mutters the lynx as he opens his eyes, "Did anyone get the number of that train?"

  
  


"No," replies a voice to his right, "but we do have his body."

  
  


"Huh?" grunts Starstorm as he slides out of the recharge bed he is laying in. Screech is sitting in a chair by the door, a tired smile playing across her face. 

"Ah, it's good to see you back in the land of the living." she comments as she stands and yawns. 

  
  


"What happened?" he asks while swaying slightly on his feet.

  
  


"Well, first of all, you were shot in the head. And, we've got good news and bad news." she says while stretching.

  
  


Starstorm is distracted by this for a moment but quickly recovers, "Uh, lets have the good news."

  
  


Screech smiles again, "Well, the good news is Bazil is dead."

  
  


"What?" stammers out a surprised Starstorm, "But, how?" 

  
  


"Well," replies Screech, "That brings us to the bad news."

  
  


"Which is?"

  
  


"His partner killed him and joined the Predacons, along with that big red guy."

  
  


Starstorm whistles, "Bane and Rampage, with the Preds? Oh, boy! We're in for it now!"

  
  


"Oh, so his name is Rampage? Interesting." she replies while sitting back down in the chair.

  
  


Starstorm looks at the chair and shakes his head, "What are you doing here anyway?"

  
  


Screech shoots him a chiding look and smiles warmly, "Well, standing bedside watch of course."

  
  


"Oh, is it your turn? That's okay, I'm good now." replies the mage dumbly.

  
  


"No," she exclaims, "It is not 'my turn'! I'm doing this because I care, and I was afraid that you wouldn't recover!"

  
  


Starstorm still appears somewhat confused, "Your, being sarcastic, right?"

  
  


"No, I'm not being sarcastic!"

  
  


Starstorm begins laughing, "No, really. Why *are* you here? I mean, your like, Silverbolt's girl, aren't you?"

  
  


Screech, well, screeches in frustration and stomps out of the room. 

  
  


"Screech, wait!" exclaims Starstorm as he runs after her. He reaches the hallway and sees her stomping down the hall. He catches up to her and attempts to talk. "Hey, wait up! What did I do?" She ignores him and continues walking. Starstorm follows here until her quarters and then stops.

  
  


"Hey, come on! What'd I do?" he asks pleadingly.

  
  


She simply walks into her quarters and slams the door. (well, as well as you can slam an automatic sliding door) Starstorm is about to knock on her door when he hears a strange sound. He puts his 'ear' to the door and hears very soft strangled sobs. The mage, alarmed by this, uncovers a small computer on his wrist and plugs it into the door's keypad. He overrides the locking code and the door reluctantly slides open. The sight that greets Starstorm's optics is almost more than he can bare. Screech is collapsed on her bed and has her head buried in her arms, sobs wracking her body. Starstorm rushes over to her and sits beside her, cradling her in his arms.

  
  


He hugs her close and whispers slowly in her ear. "I'm sorry. What ever I did, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Please forgive me, I'm sorry."

  
  


After a few minuets, Screech gets her emotions under control. She takes her head off of his shoulder and looks him in the face. She opens her mouth to speak, but can't.

  
  


Starstorm holds her face lightly in his hands and just looks at it for a long time. _She is so beautiful, and she reminds me of my girlfriend back home. So much that, it feels as if I really care for her. Could she...?_

  
  


Screech sees these thoughts cross his optics, and slides her hands up to the side of his head. "Starstorm..." she whispers.

  
  


"Yes?" he asks.

  
  


"I... I..." Screech hides her face in shame. _Why can't I just tell him? Why?_

  
  


Starstorm gently raises her face to his and instantly recognizes the look in her eyes. 

  
  


"I know." he whispers as he kisses her. She wraps her arms around his back and they lay down on the bed as Screech turns the light off.

  
  


***

  
  


The dark halls of the Darkseid seem to welcome Bane, to encourage the darkness in his spark to spread. Earlier that day, after he had killed his traitorous father, Bane had lead Rampage to the Predacon base. Rampage had whined a little about leaving the two Maximals behind alive, but Bane quickly silenced him with a quick shot from Bazil's captured gun. Not having the ability to fight back, seeing as how Bazil's blocking program was still functioning, Rampage reluctantly followed his new master to the Darkseid. Upon arrival, and a quick summation of the means of his father's death, Bane was quickly accepted into the Predacon ranks. 

  
  


After healing in the CR tank, Bane etched himself a spot in the hierarchy right away when Quickstrike had tried to push him around. The other Predacons were soon pushing Quickstrike's remains to the CR tank. Bane had also noticed Black Arachnia giving him suggestive looks from across the room, which is what he is going to find out about now.

  
  


Bane reaches Black Arachnia's door and knocks lightly. No one answers. He knocks more insistently. Still no answer. Quietly cursing, Bane walks slowly down the hall away from Black Arachnia's door. After a few seconds, quick footsteps can be heard coming from the direction of the main hall. Bane sprints down the hall towards the spider's door. Once within fifteen feet, he launches himself into the air and uses his forward momentum to hit the door with a massive dropkick. The metal door folds like a sheet of tissue paper as the huge 'bot slams into its steel surface. Bane follows the door into the room and slowly gets to his feet, eyes searching the room. An alarmed Black Arachnia runs into the room from her lab, which is adjacent to her room. When she sees Bane standing amidst the wreckage of her door, she smiles suggestively.

  
  


"Well, you could have knocked." she says while placing her pincers on her hips.

  
  


"I did." Bane replies simply.

  
  


"Oh. Well, why are you here? I could have you beaten for braking into my quarters you know." she replies smugly.

  
  


Bane surges forward and grabs her waist, drawing her close. "Oh, now you wouldn't do that, would you?"

  
  


Black Arachnia smiles and runs a claw lightly down the side of Bane's face, "Hm, you're so hansom when you get rough."

  
  


Bane's only reply is to forcefully kiss her. At first Black Arachnia resists, but then she begins to return the embrace.

  
  


Bane brakes away from the kiss and gasps for air, "Wow, feisty tonight, aren't we?"

  
  


The spider looks him in the eyes seductively and motions over to the bed, and Bane is not one to argue.

  
  


***

  
  


Cheetor wakes fitfully from his post at the scanners. _Man,_ he thinks to himself, _I can see why Rattrap hates night watch so much!_ Cheetor is about to doze off again when he hears a ear-piercing scream and a loud crash. He jumps up and rushes in the direction of the disturbance.

  
  


He arrives to a disturbing scene. Silverbolt is standing over a barely conscious Starstorm with one of his spears in his hand, preparing to thrust it home. Cheetor starts when he sees another one of the spears protruding from the mage's back.

  
  


Cheetor runs up and attempts to restrain Silverbolt, but is backhanded in the face for his troubles. Cheetor reels back a few meters and hits a solid object. He spins around to see Rhinox, Optimus, Rattrap, and Dinobot standing in the hallway, watching. 

  
  


When Rhinox sees the situation he takes the initiative and runs over to Silverbolt and tackles him to the ground, wrapping him up in those big arms. The two crash to the ground and Rhinox wraps Silverbolt up in a bear-hug, and in the flurry Silverbolt loses his grip on the spear and drops it. 

  
  


Cheetor hears hurried footsteps from behind him as Screech runs up in alarm. 

  
  


"What in the Matr-" she begins, then she sees Starstorm's body. "Oh my... Starstorm!" She runs up to the fallen mage and quickly inspects his barely conscious form. After a few nanoclicks, she stands and speaks out in a loud, commanding voice. "Quickly! If we don't get him to a CR chamber soon, he'll go offline. Dinobot, Optimus, you two take care of him. And you," she says turning to the restrained Silverbolt, "have got some SERIOUS explaining to do!"

  
  


***

  
  


Screech paces back and forth in the command room. She stops and looks at the forlorn figure in a chair in front of her.

  
  


"Why? Why did you try and kill Starstorm?" she suddenly asks.

  
  


Silverbolt replies without looking up, "Because, you prefer him over me."

  
  


Screech is slightly taken aback by this, "How did you...?"

  
  


Silverbolt raises his face, and Screech is surprised to see tears running down his cheeks. "I listen, I watch, I see things the others do not. You were overly upset when Starstorm was brought in after the fight with Bazil."

  
  


Screech walks up to him and crouches down, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, it's okay. I'm really sorry I hurt you that way. I now realize that it was just a little fling, at least on my part."

  
  


Silverbolt nods his head and rises resolutely to his feet with a stoic expression on his face, "I understand."

  
  


At that moment the CR chamber beeps and the door opens with a loud hiss. A slightly groggy Starstorm stumbles out and steadies himself on the holotable, "Man, I don't think I'm ever going to get used to that!" He looks up and sees Silverbolt standing near the doorway. He immediately reacts and draws a ball of quintessence energy into his hands and begins shaping it.

  
  


"No!" screams Screech as she jumps in-between the two males, "No fighting!"

  
  


Starstorm visibly suppresses his rage and stalks off to the lift in a rage, but instead of waiting for it to come up, he simply blows a huge hole in the floor and lowers himself down through it.

  
  


"Wow," exclaims Screech quietly, "He is *really* pissed!" She turns to Silverbolt, "Um, I suggest that you stay away from him for the time being. He might not appreciate your presence."

  
  


"Understood." replies the fuzor coldly. He spins smartly on his heel and marches out of the room.

  
  


"Whew!" sighs Screech as she sits down in one of the command chairs, "I'm glad that all over!" She sits and ponders her next move for a few minuets before head in back to her room. She walks down the hallway that Silverbolt had taken earlier, and stops. She stares at the wall where there is a huge hole, with impressions of a fist all around it. Screech examines it more closely, and pulls a large sliverish-brown feather out of the jagged metal.

  
  


"Ho, boy!" she exclaims while holding up Silverbolt's feather, "I was wrong, this is far from over!"

  
  


***

  
  


The cave's silence dampens spirits, even the dead's. The dormant computer in the former Draconian base suddenly hums to life. Its speakers warm up and begin, "Draconian unit Bazil's spark registered as offline. Beginning Phoenix Program." 

  
  


The screen lights up and a complex diagram appears, mapping out an advanced superstructure. A fiberoptic cable running to the back of the cave lights up and illuminates the rear of the cave. A stasis pod is propped up against the wall with numerous wires and pieces of equipment running in and out of it. Another screen near the pod lights up and a new set of speakers begin verbalizing, "Experimental spark regeneration program successful. Beginning reanimation of second half of unit Bazil's spark."

  
  


A massive electrical charge is sent through the pod. The protoform inside convulses with the charge and a vibrant new spark emerges in the center of its chest. The pod's noise and light emissions pick up and a few minuets later the pod's door creaks open with a hiss of steam. A jet-black hand with a dark blue dart launcher on the wrist pushes the door the rest of the way open. The form steps out of the pod and a single light green eye winks into existence and the being looks itself over.

  
  


"Hmm, so it *did* work, interesting." The form shifts its body around and assumes a for-legged stance. An onyx transmetal fox with one eye stalks out of the steam with a twisted grin on its canine face, "Hehe! I'd say, it's time we began, ROUND TWO!"

   [1]: mailto:(jwhelan@utk.edu)



	6. Hell's Reign

Dedicated to: My one and only love, Shelly. I wrote this for you, and I want you to know that I will love you always.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Hell's Reign

By: Xavier ([jwhelan@utk.edu)][1]

  
  
  
  
  
  


Megatron lounges lazily in his CR tank, playfully pushing his rubber ducky around in the liquid. But his play is interrupted by light, padded footsteps from behind him. He turns around to see the shadowy form of Bane slide into the room.

  
  


"Ah!" exclaims Megatron, "My favorite traitor! So nice to see you! What is it that you need?"

  
  


Bane scowls at the transmetal and transforms, yellow eyes glinting in the darkness. "First of all," he begins, leaning up against a wall, "don't call me that."

  
  


Megatron looks at him, exaggerated astonishment painted on his purple face, "What? What do you mean?"

  
  


"Don't call me a traitor." Bane replies simply in a cold voice.

  
  


Megatron stands up with a grunt of effort, "But, that's what you are, is it not?"

  
  


Bane surges forward and grabs the Predacon leader by the throat, and lifts him clear out of the tank. "I said," repeats Bane while slamming the large tyrannosaur against a wall, "don't call me a traitor. I didn't betray *you*, so you have no right to call me one."

  
  


Megatron puts up his hands in a submissive gesture and Bane lowers him slowly to the floor. Once the wolf backs sufficiently away, Megatron hits the wall next to him with his fist causing a concealed compartment to open, and a tail-blaster to slide out. Megatron grabs it and shoots the unprepared Bane before he can react. The blast sends the former Draconian flying across the dark room and into the far wall. Megatron stalks over to the smoking heap and kicks it disdainfully with his foot, "Don't you EVER tell me what I can and can't do in *my* own ship! I am in command, and I will make or break you! It is not my fault that you killed your own father! Was it I who gutted him? Was it I who injected him with a deadly poison to make *sure* he was gone forever?"

  
  


Bane struggles to raise his head and reply but his vocal circuits were damaged by the blast. All he can do is shake his head in weak denial.

  
  


"Oh, you are a piece of work!" snarls the purple transmetal, "Not only do you deny him even the slightest chance to live, but you deny ever having a choice in the matter! It *was* your choice, Scorch! And you honor your father by joining with the very faction that murdered your mother so long ago! You took the life of the one being that ever cared the least bit for you! Humph, you think about that and then you tell me you're *not* a traitor!"

  
  


Megatron spins around and stomps heavily out of the room, leaving the mangled Bane to fight off his own inner demons. But the looming shadow of the departing Predacon leader hides only one thing, the pain-filled yellow eyes of Bane, and a single, tortured tear running silently down his cheek.

  
  


***

  
  


Starstorm smashes through the underbrush with his magik, clearing it all out of the way. Still upset at Silverbolt for trying to kill him, the diminutive mage is taking his anger out on the helpless vegetation. He continues along his predetermined patrol route, letting his mind wander. For the past day, he had been seeing Screech on and off in painfully formal situations. _She is refusing to show her emotion until this thing blows over!_ he thinks with a scowl, _I can understand that, but it's so painful! _ He is about to radio in the base and give the 'all clear', but hears something suspicious.

  
  


Right before his eyes, a large, black, transmetal fox with one eye slides out of the underbrush. Starstorm takes a step back and keys his comlink, only to get static. 

  
  


"Well, hello Starstorm! Long time no see!" begins the fox in a painfully familiar voice, "I see that you're wondering why your comlink isn't working. Well, it's simple, it's called a jamming tower."

  
  


Starstorm rubs his hands across his eyes and blinks repeatedly before looking at the fox again. Seeing as how it is still there, the mage determines that it is real. "So, uh, how come your not dead?" he asks boldly, "we have your body back at the base."

  
  


The fox steps all of the way out of the shadows and Starstorm sees something truly strange. On the fox's back is a large chain-gun, and under that are several compartments.

  
  


The fox sees where the lynx's gaze is going and speaks up, "Ah, you want to know how I have a weapon in beast mode?"

  
  


"That and what those hidden compartments are for." he replies. _Now only if I can keep him occupied, I can figure out who this guy really is._ thinks the mage,_ It can't be him, but it sounds just like Bazil!_

  
  


Bazil smiles and opens his mouth, "Vehicle mode!" The chain-gun on his back turns sideways and slides down to his belly before locking into place just between his front legs. The two compartments on his back slide open and two flashing blue objects rise out of them on collapsible metal rods. Once at their apex, the objects at the top fold out to become two helicopter blades, the main one on his back, and the stabilizer on his lower back angling away. Bazil spins them expertly and hovers a few feet off of the ground. "Now you see." he replies with much pride, "This body is of my own make, and I made sure it had all of the perks."

  
  


Bazil looks up at Starstorm to see the mage with his rail-gun pointed as him. "Oops! Looks like your not the real Bazil after all!" he sneers, "The real Bazil would never have made such a stupid mistake!"

  
  


"Oh," replies the hovering fox, "I'm glad you think so highly of me."

  
  


Starstorm's only reply is to fire a rail-charge at the supposed imposter. Bazil expertly swerves out of the way and transforms in one fluid motion. He hits the ground on his feet and stands up, looking the mage directly in the face. Seeing as Bazil is the only one besides Rattrap that does not tower over the mage too much, Starstorm just stares right back.

  
  


"Not the real McCoy, eh?" he says, staring at he mage.

  
  


"Well," replies Starstorm, "I didn't think so."

  
  


Bazil acts as if to turn but dives to one side and rolls up right next to Starstorm. And before the mage can react, places an energon dagger against his throat. "I know this sounds terribly cliche," he begins evilly, "but... Take me to your leader, *NOW*."

  
  


***

  
  


Rhinox swears under his breath as the delicate wire he is working with bends again. _Slag!_ He thinks to himself, _That's the problem with being a large as me and pursuing a life of science. I should have been a soldier or something._ He bends the wire back in place and again attempts to fit it into the terminal. 

  
  


His work is interrupted by the alarmed beeping of one of the advance warning posts around the perimeter of the base. That can mean only one thing, a Predacon. He slides out from under the computer terminal he was working on and darts over to the comlink. He hits the base alert button and then runs over to the scanner.

  
  


The holomap shows something Rhinox thought he'd never see again, a coiled viper over one of the blips. Rhinox does a double take and slams his hand down on the com button, "Optimus! Get in here right away!"

  
  


Optimus's voice crackles back over the radio, "What is it Rhinox?"

  
  


Rhinox looks again at the holomap and replies, "Well, according to the scanners, Bazil is just outside the base!"

  
  


***

  
  


Optimus runs quickly into the command room with the rest of the Maximals in tow. Rattrap looks at the screen and stares open-mouthed.

  
  


"It *is* Bazil! Slag!" exclaims the rodent while drawing his gun, "This ain't good!"

  
  


"Wait a nanoclick!" interrupts Cheetor, "Isn't Bazil *dead*?"

  
  


Screech fingers the trigger of the rifle nervously, "That damn computer don't seem to think so." She turns to Primal and gets his attention, "Sir, would you like me to station myself on the roof of the base, where I might get a clear shot at Bazil?"

  
  


"Affirmative." he replies and turns to Rhinox. "How can we be sure that it's really Bazil?" he asks the emerald transformer.

  
  


"Can't." he replies simply, "We'll just have to see it for our selves."

  
  


***

  
  


Screech's line of vision sweeps over the perimeter another time as she keeps watch for the imposter. _The others may be convinced,_ she thinks while adjusting her grip on the rifle, _but I saw Bazil's dead body with my own two optics. The others say that he's a master of deception, but a stunt like that is too big for even this supposed 'master'._

  
  


Suddenly, a flutter of movement near a grove of cycads catches her attention. She immediately brings her rifle up to her shoulder and peers through the scope at the disturbance. She sees as small 'bot with a lynx for a beast mode shuffle slowly out of the brush with his hands up. 

  
  


Screech hits her comlink and Optimus replies, "Screech? What's up?"

  
  


"It's Starstorm!" she replies excitedly, "He's back from his patrol!"

  
  


"Good," replies the Maximal leader, "radio him about our situation."

  
  


"Will do." she acknowledges brightly. She is relieved that the mage made it back in one piece.

  
  


"Yo, Storm!" she calls over a private channel, "Hurry up into the base, we've got a situation."

  
  


She sees him bring one of his hands to his mouth, "I'd love to beautiful, but I'm somewhat occupied at the moment."

  
  


Screech is about to ask what he is 'occupied with', but is answered when a rough, familiar voice cuts over the com. "Hey Screech, I suggest you put down that rifle before your boy-toy here gets a new pair o' lungs cut for him!"

  
  


"Bazil?" she croaks out. _It sounds just like him!_

  
  


"Hey! D'ja miss me?" he asks sarcastically.

  
  


Screech breaks out of the trance and brings her rifle into the firing position. "Don't even move or I'll blow your slaggin' head off!" she screams angrily.

  
  


"Oooo, wrong answer!" he shoots back sarcastically, "Now PUT the GUN down, and step away from the edge! Or it is gonna get reeeeaaaallll MESSY!"

  
  


She decides not to call his bluff and sets her rifle down and puts her hands over her head, where he can see them. 

  
  


"Good, that's what I like to see!" he replies to her actions. "Now call out all of the other Maximals, or I'll kill him, and tell them not to bring any weapons. Also, kick your rifle off of the roof."

  
  


Screech complies and uses her com to call the rest of the Maximals, and explains the situation to them. They all file out and line up in front to the base. Most are wearing alarmed expressions, especially Cheetor.

  
  


"Now," begins Bazil pacing back and forth in front of the assembled 'bots, "where to begin?"

  
  


"How 'bout tellin' us what the slag yer doin' still around one-eye?" quips Rattrap sarcastically.

  
  


"Shut up Rattrap." cuts in Optimus from the front of the group. He turns to Bazil and fixes the fox with his hardest stare, "What do you want in exchange for Starstorm."

  
  


Bazil bends down to the trussed Maximal at his feet. "Only that you hear me out." he replies and deactivates the power bonds restraining the mage. By everyone's astonished expressions, Bazil figures he better take the opportunity. He launches into a short version of the most recent happenings. He finishes and looks int the eyes of the gathered troops. 

  
  


Optimus's eyes read general astonishment and pity. _Weak fool,_ Bazil thinks to himself.

  
  


"Wow." whispers Cheetor in awe. _Hehe, he still fears me, good._ thinks the twisted merc.

  
  


"Interesting." mutters Rhinox. Bazil sees only mild scientific interest in Rhinox's eyes.

  
  


Bazil's gaze strays to Silverbolt and realizes that his mind is elsewhere entirely. He follows the fuzor's gaze to the supple form of Screech, who is currently standing next to Starstorm. _Hmm, there's something in the Fuzor's eyes... What? Could it be, jealousy? Hehehe, this could be useful._ he thinks silently.

  
  


"What are all of you string at?" screams Dinobot, breaking the silence. He looks at Optimus, "Well, are we going to kill him or not?"

  
  
  
  


Optimus looks at the raptor, "No, Dinobot. We said we'd hear him out, and we *will* hear him out." The Maximal commander turns to the Draconian, "Which brings us back to our discussion. What did you want to tell us?"

  
  


Bazil smiles under his faceplate, "I wish to, engage in a contract of, mutual benefit."

  
  


***

  
  


Bazil reclines in his new lab, a smile playing over his uncovered face. Once someone had explained to Dinobot that what he had asked for was to join the Maximals, all hell had broken loose. In the end Optimus had agreed, but only after Starstorm had scanned his mind for traitorous thoughts, and found none. _Well, I have been accepted into their ranks, but this changes nothing! I *will* destroy the Predacons and the Maximals! And woe on all those who stand in my way, Maximal or otherwise!_

  
  


Bazil closes his faceplate and shuts the main light in his room off. He gets up from the chair he is sitting in and exits his room/lab. He strolls down the hall toward the command room. He enters and immediately has a huge chain-gun drawn on him.

  
  


"Whoa!" he exclaims while putting his hands up, "We're on the same side, remember?"

  
  


"Regrettably." replies the sullen Rhinox as he puts down the weapon.

  
  


"Oh, come on now!" exclaims Bazil, "You could try just a little harder to be nice!"

  
  


Rhinox turns to him and fixes Bazil with a stare. He then turns back to the computer he had been working on, "Then help me with this slaggin' scanner."

  
  


Bazil smiles and strides over, "Sure thing, Big Green."

  
  
  
  


***

  
  


"MEGATROOOOOOOON!"

  
  


"Ooo," laughs the T-Rex, "It seems that our wolf has finally gotten out of the CR chamber."

  
  


The outburst of rage is followed by the sound of many small explosions and a few scuffles, all leading up to the throne room. 

  
  


"Wazzzzzpinator scared, Megatron!" frets the small Predacon while drawing his gun.

  
  


"Do not worry, Waspinator, nooooo. Bane will not hurt us." replies the purple tyrant. 

  
  


Waspinator's return comment is cut off by the loud banging on the room's door. The heavy blast doors stand up to the assault for a few nanoclicks before being torn in half by an infuriated Bane.

  
  


"YOU!" he screams angrily at the Predacon leader. Bane sprints across the rooms expanse and launches himself bodily at the throne.

  
  


"Ah, ah, ah!" chides Megatron while pressing a small button on his wrist. 

  
  


Bane's body is suddenly covered by criss-crossing bolts of electricity. He screams in agony and falls in an ungainly heap at Megatron's feet.

  
  


"As you can see Bane," begins the tyrannosaur smugly, "You cannot attack me."

  
  


"H-how?" is all the tortured wolf can venture.

  
  


"Simple." replies Megatron, "I had... Inside help."

  
  


"Wha?" groans Bane as the 'help' struts out of the shadows in the form of an extremely attractive female Predacon. Black Arachnia smiles evilly and walks over to Megaron's throne. 

  
  


"Thank you for your assistance Miss Arachnia, it will be noted at a future date." states Megatron.

  
  


"Anything to serve you, oh Mighty Megatron." she oozes while doing an extravagant bow. She walks over to Bane and leans down next to his audio receptors, "I was fun while it lasted Wolfy."

  
  


Bane growls and attempts to grab her, only to be attacked once again by the bolts of energy. Bane realizes that Black Arachnia must have planted this device on him during their... involvement.

  
  


"You are my servant now, Bane!" screams the egomaniac over the wolf's cries of pain, "You and you're 'pet' Rampage! For if I control you, I control the immortal one as well!"

  
  


_I am sorry father,_ he thinks, _I have failed us._ Bane closes his optics and slips off into unconsciousness.

  
  


***

  
  


"Why, Primal?" asks an exasperated Bazil.

  
  


"Because, we need your computer skills! End of discussion!" snaps the Maximals leader angrily.

  
  


"Primal," begins the fox patiently, "I believe it wiser to leave my resurrection a secret until it would be strategically advantageous to reveal it."

  
  


"Optimus." interrupts Rhinox.

  
  
  
  


"What?" asks the Maximal leader.

  
  


"If you debate this much longer, the Preds are going to get the pod, regardless of the fact that it fell in our territory."

  
  


Optimus sighs and points at Bazil, "You, fall in, NOW!" 

  
  


Bazil scowls at the gorilla and follows Cheetor on the lift. Optimus follows suit on the other lift with Silverbolt. The four fliers all transform into their flight modes and blaze off in the direction of the pod's landing point.

  
  


Bazil snarls and swoops low over the tree tops, "No wonder this little group of Maximals were so incompetent when I was fighting them! Their leader has no battle sense!" He looks up and kicks his after burners on to catch up with the others. While a helicopter is by far the most maneuverable of the aircraft, it leaves something to be desired in the area of speed. 

  
  


They arrive at the pod's crash sight and their hopes of recovering the protoform drop. Standing over the pod is a powerfully built 'bot with a white mouse for a beast mode. The figure looks up at their approach and draws a huge two-handed sword out of his subspace pocket.

  
  


~Great,~ thinks the fox as the group lands and they all transform, ~him.~

  
  


***

  
  


I look at the newcomers warily. Some I know, some I don't. At least they didn't bring the mage, that will make my job easier.

  
  


"Step away from the pod, Predacon!" yells a large silver and gold 'bot with huge wings on his back.

  
  


My anger builds as I stare at him, "I am no Predacon!"

  
  


He looks slightly surprised but keeps that dopy heroic pose, "If you are not a Pedacon, then you are a Maximal?"

  
  


"No." I answer. My, he IS quite the stupid one, isn't he? I switch my sword to my left hand and reach my right to the pod's start-up button. I could use an ally right about now...

  
  


I jerk my hand away as a blue beam of energy blows a hole in the ground next to me.

  
  


"I don't think so." snarls a small black 'bot with one glowing blue eye... Bazil?! It can't be! He died at the hands of his son! Unless...

  
  


"You sly dog!" I exclaim in his direction, "you lived after all!" I notice his transmetalized beast mode, "And became a transmetal in the process! I applaud you!"

  
  


The shifty merc changes his stance his green eye glowing blue again, "I'm just full of surprises, aren't I?"

  
  


I nod. SLAG! I was hoping that his son would do the job right! Oh, well. I can always fix his mistake. I face the fox, "So, you still upset over Klackdor VIII?"

  
  


He stiffens visibly and narrows his eye at me, "Yeah. That slaggin' boss 'o your's screwed us up real good!"

  
  


"Yeah," I reply, "Rifter did a good job, didn't he?"

  
  


Bazil snorts and fires a blue beam from his optic at me, which I dodge with ease. I suddenly rush at him, my sword swinging wildly.

  
  


***

  
  


"Shit!" curses the transmetal fox as he ducks under a swipe of the fuzor's sword. Bazil pulls a glowing blue energon rapier from his subspace pocket which doubles as his main helicopter rotor, and blocks an overhand from Xavier. He turns the blow aside and counter attacks with a quick thrust, which Xavier barely avoids. The two combatants separate and glare at each other, breathing hard. The other Maximals are enthralled by the speed and skill of the two combatants. They combatants charge each other, only to be stopped by a barrage of laser blasts. Bazil looks up and sees a smiling Megatron along with Waspinator, Inferno, Quickstrike, and Tarantulas.

  
  


"Well, well." gloats the purple Predacon, "Our mysterious Phantom is finally revealed! How you managed to evade our scanners for this long is beyond me, but no matter!" The assorted Predacons terrorize and attack the Maximals and Xavier. Bazil and the mouse dive behind the same boulder to avoid a hail of laser fire. The two enemies glance at each other, and nod. If one thing rivals their hatred of each other, it's their hatred of the Predacons.

  
  


Bazil makes a few quick motions with his hands and pulls a strange gun out of his subspace pocket. The gun has a hose attacked to the back that runs into his subspace pocket. Xavier nods in agreement with the plan and kneels down behind the boulder. He places his hands on either side of his chest plate and releases a set a catches. The armor pops off and a set of miniguns extend. Xavier grips a set of handles on one side of the chest pate, turning it into a shield. He picks his sword up and turns to Bazil, who is staring at him strangely.

  
  


"What?" asks Xavier with a rare smile, "You're not the only one who makes improvements on themselves!" And with that he raises over the edge of the rock and unloads his chest cannons at Inferno, who was pinning them down with fire. Bazil takes his cue and darts out from behind the rock and runs up to Inferno, who is attempting to dodge the thousands of bullets being thrown at him. Once in range, the fox sprays a green, watery mist at the ant from his gun. The mist contacts with Inferno's armor and instantly begins dissolving it with a hiss. Inferno screams in agony and dances around, attempting to scrape the condensed liquid off of his ruined armor. The powerful acid gets through his armor and begins eating away at his vital systems. Inferno stops suddenly and collapses after the acid destroys his motor control center.

  
  


"Nice job!" comments Xavier from his vantage point, "I'm just glad I know you have it now!"

  
  


"Slag." curses Bazil under his breath as he runs past the still form of the downed ant. He holsters his gas gun and pulls out his energon rapier. He vaults himself over a boulder and lands on the back of an erratically flying Waspinator. The huge wasp panics and attempts to throw the merc from his back, but is no more successful than Inferno was a few moments ago. Bazil lands next to the impaled body of the wasp, and pulls his rapier out of the crazy 'bot's back.

  
  


"Predacons, retreat!" yells a angry Megatron as he takes another hit from Optimus Primal. The remaining Preds gather up their fallen comrades and retreat along with their commander.

  
  


Bazil sighs and looks at where Xavier had been standing, ~Gone!~ Bazil walks over to Optimus and looks his commander square in the eyes, "Did we get the pod?"

  
  


Optimus returns the fox's hostile stare, "Yes, but we need you to program it."

  
  


Bazil nods and walks over to the pod and studies the control panel. "Slag!" he exclaims after reading the system readouts. 

  
  


"What is it?" asks Optimus worriedly. He and Cheetor are helping Silverbolt to his feet, or what's left of them. He had a violent encounter with Megatron's blaster.

  
  


Bazil scowls under his face plate, "It says here that the protoform's exostructure is almost half gone!"

  
  


"What?" exclaims Primal.

  
  


Bazil turns back to the pod and looks again at the instruments, "Oh, crap!"

Optimus just waits for him to elaborate. "It says here, that we are standing over sixteen megatons of raw energon!"

  
  


Optimus's mouth drops open, "W-what?"

  
  


"That's what destroyed a majority of the protoform's exostructure!" exclaims Bazil to himself, completely ignoring the Maximal leader. "Hmmm... Maybe if I..." Bazil's scowl turns into a twisted smile. His fingers fly over the keypad quickly, bypassing many of the pod's internal security measures.

  
  


"What are you doing?" asks Opitmus worriedly. While officially allied with him, he did not trust the fox at all.

  
  


"Get the Slag out of here! The pod's computer says that out battle set off the energon!" lied the merc.

  
  


"Slag!" exclaims Optimus, "Let's move people!" He and Cheetor grab Silverbolt and begin to fly away. Optimus stops and turns when Bazil does not follow them. "Come on!" he yells at the fox.

  
  


"No!" yells Bazil back, "I'm going to try and save this protoform!"

  
  


"But..."

  
  


"No buts! I think I can do it! Get out of here!" Bazil chuckles to himself as the Maximals fly away at top speed, "Fools." He turns back to the pod's controls, ~Hmm, if I reroute the power drivers to the life support, then insert a large block of raw energon... Yes! That's it!~ The evil merc steps away from the pod and pulls out his gas gun and points it at the ground. The acid eats through the dirt and rock with ease, exposing the energon beneath. ~I didn't lie about there BEING energon, just that it was stable!~ he laughs to himself. He takes out his rapier and cuts a huge block from the batch. He walks back to the pod and sets the energon next to it. 

  
  


"Here we go!" he mutters to himself as he pulls out a laptop computer and plugs it into the pod's controls. Downloads a special experimental program from his computer, ~I've been wanting to try this thing out!~ He finishes the download and reaches for the startup button, but stops. 

  
  


"Whops! Silly me! I almost forgot!" he pulls the face off of the control panel and rips out the Maximal program chip, and inserts a black chip with a stylized viper on it. He replaces the top and begins the startup program.

  
  


The pod begins to shake violently and to glow a bright blue, the color fo raw energon. 

  
  


~Yes, it's working!~ thinks Bazil as he backs slowly away from the unstable pod. The pod stops shaking suddenly and then explodes violently in a blast of light, spraying pieces of the pod everywhere. Bazil shields his face with his arms and crouches down to avoid the shrapnel. He looks up and a huge grin covers his face.

  
  


In the middle of the area which the pod had, until recently, occupied, is a huge blue medieval-style dragon. It is covered in plate-like glowing blue scales, which pulse and fluctuated like raw energon all over its forty foot body. The dragon's black eyes sweep the clearing and its neck spines rise when it sees Bazil.

  
  


"Who are you?" it asks in a booming voice, showing glittering blue fangs and a dark blue tongue.

  
  


"I am Bazil, your creator." replies the fox.

  
  


The dragon's eyes widen and he bows down deeply, "Master."

  
  


Bazil smiles maliciously and scratches the behemoth behind the eye-ridge, "Yes, I am your master."

  
  


The dragon rights himself and shakes his head, tendrils of blue vapor leaking out of his mouth. "I remember nothing of my life before now." rumbles the dragon, a confused expression covering its gargantuan face.

  
  


"Do not worry," soothes Bazil, "I'll help you recover your memory."

  
  


"Thank you Master." bows the dragon, "I am called Flare."

  
  


"Flare." Bazil says the word experimentally, "Yes, I like it."

  
  


"I am glad that you approve." says the dragon while shaking the rest of his huge body. 

  
  


"Flare, you are an Energon Dragon." states Bazil suddenly.

  
  


"Hmm," musses Flare, "Am I... organic?"

  
  


"Mostly, yes." replies Bazil. "But do not worry!" he exclaims in response to the dragon's crestfallen look, "You are more powerful than any Cybertronian!" To the dragon's inquisitive stare he continues, "Your body is approximately one-fourth mechanical, one-fourth raw energon, and one-half organic."

  
  


"Which means...?" asks Flare.

  
  


"Transform." is Bazil's only reply.

  
  


"Flare, terrorize!" the dragon's body begins shifting around under his skin. His arms and legs take a more bipedal look, and his arms and upper body become encased in metal. His head stays the same and his long neck becomes armored as well. The armor is all black and silver, and is smooth and highly reflective. Long blue claws extend from the backs of Flare's hands, and extend a few feet beyond his fingers. He stands about twenty-five feet tall and balances his huge frame on two huge legs and a long, sinewy tail.

  
  


"W-what?" stutters the surprised dragon.

  
  


"You like it?" asks Bazil smiling.

  
  


"Like it?" he yells, "I LOVE it! I feel invincible!" 

  
  


"Which you almost are." begins Bazil, "The fact that your blood and flesh are mainly composed of energon, energy weapons will only restore your health instead of hurt you. You can also breath a cloud of energon radiation if you wish."

  
  


Flare turns to a tree, inhales deeply, and spews a blue cloud of radiation at it. The tree instantly began glowing blue and all of its leaves fell dead to the ground. "What other weapons do I have, Master?"

  
  


Bazil smiles, "Your claws and teeth in both modes are composed of energon, and you have a pair of large shoulder cannons built into your armor in robot mode."

  
  


Flare smiles and extends the shoulder cannons, which are each as big as Bazil himself. He turns to a huge boulder and fires, blowing the rock into dust. Flare smiles and turns toward his master, "So, who are we against Master?"

  
  


Bazil's reply is cut off by his comlink, "Optimus to Bazil, Optimus to Bazil. Come in!"

  
  


Bazil motions for Flare to be quiet and activates his com, "Bazil here."

  
  


"Thank Primus!" replies Optimus in relief, "Did you get the pod?"

  
  


"Yes." replies Bazil, "He has been activated, and his name is Flare."

  
  


"Good, good. Return to base with the newcomer."

  
  


"Yes sir." Bazil switches off him comlink and turns to Flare, "It's party time!"

  
  


Flare gives a toothy smile and transforms into beast mode and follows Bazil into the air.

  
  


***

  
  


"Holy slaggin' mother o' Primus!" screams Rattrap when he sees the huge dragon outside the base, "What in the Pitt is that?"

  
  


"The pod's inhabitant." replies Bazil from the lift.

  
  


Optimus turns to the fox and raises an eyebrow. "How did you manage this?" he asks, gesturing toward the behemoth.

  
  


"Well, I used a special program I had been wanting to test out." replies the fox evenly.

  
  


"Which was...?" asks Rhinox from behind his commander.

  
  


"Look, I know that pods can only scan existing life forms." begins the merc.

  
  


"So how is it that our friend out there has a mythological creature for his beast form?" questions Rhinox.

  
  


"Well, I had done some genetic splicing back on Cybertron, and I simply took the DNA from several choice lizard and combined them with a healthy dose of raw energon and 'poof', there he is!"

  
  


"So, he's... organic?" asks Optimus tentatively.

  
  


"Mostly, yes." replies Bazil, "But he is very powerful."

  
  


"Come on!" interrupts Cheetor from a hallway, "Lets go out and meet him! He's probably lonely out there!"

  
  


"I couldn't have put it better myself!" exclaims Bazil while smiling under his faceplate. ~Fool!~

  
  


***

  
  
  
  


"Flare meet Maximals, Maximals meet Flare." states Bazil once most of the Maximals are out of the base. All are standing around and gawking at the dragon except Airazor and Tigatron who had stated that the creature, 'just gave them the creeps.'

  
  


"Hmm, very interesting." muses Starstorm from his vantage point on the roof of the Axalon.

  
  


"I don't know," replies Screech from beside him, "that guy gives me the creeps!" She shudders and slips her rifle off of her shoulder.

  
  


Flare looks at the assembled 'bots, ~Ha! They are pathetic! Now I know why Master wanted to destroy them! He said I could being whenever I was ready...~

  
  


"Hey, my name's Cheetor!" calls the exuberant youngster from the ground.

  
  


"Really?" asks Flare sarcastically, "You look kinda like LUNCH from up here!" And with that, the dragon's neck darts down and takes Cheetor's arm off at the shoulder.

  
  


"Ahhhhhhgggggggg-" screams Cheetor before being silenced by Bazil's optic laser. 

  
  


"What the? You bastard!" exclaims Optimus while pulling out his fusion cannon.

  
  


"I knew it!" yells Rattrap, "Once a Pred, always a Pred!" He pulls out his gun and begins shooting at Bazil, who dodges the shots with ease.

  
  


"Flare, terrorize!" 

  
  


"Oh, slag." squeaks Rattrap when he sees Flare's robot mode, "Time to run!" He turns to run, but is stopped short by Bazil's rapier in his gut.

  
  


"Nope, time to die!" snarls the merc while twisting the blade in Rattrap's stomach. Rattrap hatefully stares into the merc's single optic as he quietly slides into oblivion, and his spark travels to the Matrix.

  
  


"Flare, deal with them!" he yells, pointing to the other Maximals.

  
  


"Yes Master!" calls back the dragons as he blows a cloud of energon radiation at Silverbolt, instantly putting the fuzor into stasis lock. 

  
  


"Oh, no you don't!" screams Screech as she sees Bazil run for the unguarded entrance to the Axalon. She fires once, hitting the merc in the right knee with dead accuracy. He falls to the ground with a cry of pain, landing on his back. He immediately fires his optic laser and hits the femme in the face, blinding her and destroying her face. 

  
  


"Screech!" exclaims Starstorm as he ceases his assault on Flare long enough to kneel down by her and cradle her in his arms. He chokes back tears and calls up massive amounts to quintessence to his hands. He places his fingers to her imploded face and closes his eyes in concentration. Her ruined features reform themselves as if they were made of putty and she sits up and looks around blinking.

  
  


"Wh-what happened?" she asks shakily.

  
  


"I thought I lost you!" cries an exhausted Starstorm while cradling her.

  
  


"What? You, you're shaking!" she exclaims worriedly.

  
  


"I... I'm okay." he assures before attempting to stand, and falling back down from sheer exhaustion.

  
  


"Obviously not!" she chides while picking up her rifle and returning to the battle.

***

  
  


Bazil groans and pulls himself onto the Axalon's east lift. ~Slag! She got me good!~ he thinks while examining his knee. The lift raises him to the command center and to the points of Tigatron's and Airazor's guns.

  
  


"Whoa! Don't shoot! I'm on your side!" exclaims the fox while putting up his hands.

  
  


Tigatron and Airazor lower their weapons and look him over. 

  
  


"What happened?" asks the tiger.

  
  


"It's, Flare. He went psycho and started attacking us! I sustained heavy damage and crawled back here!" 

  
  


"The dragon just began attacking us?" asks Airazor skeptically.

  
  


"Yeah." replies the fox, "Uh, Stripes? You think you could give me a hand here?"

  
  


Tigatron nods and stoops to help up his believed comrade-in-arms, and begins dragging him toward the CR chamber. Airazor turns toward a porthole and gazes out. She sees a huge blue dragon-'bot with lots of armor and weapons fighting with the rest of the Maximals. She sees Silverbolt and Cheetor down, and Dinobot running at the behemoth screaming and waving his sword. She turns back to Tigatron and her words stick in her throat. Standing over the tiger, is Bazil, a bloody dagger in his hand. He is leaning on the holotable for support and is staring at Airazor.

  
  


"W-what have you done?" she asks weakly while looking at Tigatron's slashed throat.

  
  


He looks at her sadistically, murder glinting in his optic, "I've... cleaned up the house."

  
  


Airazor begins to pull out her gun, but is too slow as Bazil throws the dagger and slices her hand, causing her to drop the weapon. He hobbles over to her and grabs her by the neck, drawing her close. He looks her in the eye, and fires his optic laser, cutting a clean hole through her head. Her lifeless body slumps to the floor next to her mate's in death. Bazil turns to the main computer terminal as their sparks float up from their bodies and join the Matrix. 

  
  


"Now that the bird and the tiger are out of my way, the Axalon is mine!" he exclaims and pulls out his laptop and hooks it up to the main terminal. "This is where I put those codes I stole from the Maximals to use." He types on the portable computer for a few minuets and then hastily disconnects and hobbles over to the lift. As he descends, a warning message flashes across the main screen:

  
  


CODES ACCEPTED. SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ACTIVATED. T-MINUS 30 NANOCLICKS TO CORE IMPLOSION.

  
  


***

  
  


Flare laughs as the blue gorilla 'bot shoots him again with a hand blaster. The shot bounces off of the dragon's reflective neck armor and blows a hole in his base's side. The dragon takes a swipe at a large 'bot with a sword and a spinning blade of some sort. The raptor dodges and stabs Flare's outstretched arm with his sword. The blade buries itself in the dragon's arm, drawing bright blue blood.

  
  


"Bastard!" snarls Flare as he yanks the blade from his appendage and throws it away, "You'll pay for that!" 

  
  


Dinobot is about to answer when a frantic voice cuts across the battlefield, "FLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAARRRRRREEEEEE! Get me outta here!"

  
  


Flare immediately responds to the voice and instinctually dives to his right to move around Dinobot. He transforms into beast mode and swoops in toward Bazil, who is trying to hobble away from the base. 

  
  


"Flare! Let's get out of here, NOW!" screams the fox as he raises his arms above his head. The dragon swoops down and clutches his Master's arms in his forelegs and flies off into the distance at top speed.

  
  


Dinobot looks at Optimus in confusion, "Why do they flee?"

  
  


Rhinox stops firing at the departing pair, "I don't know."

  
  


Optimus however, does not hear the raptor's question, as the realization of what Bazil must have done hits him. "Airazor! Tigatron! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screams and begins running toward the base. To late.

  
  


*FA-BOOM!*

  
  


***

  
  


Screech sees Flare fly off with Bazil and notices Optimus's horrified expression from the roof of the base. She puts two and two together and her heart sinks. Sighing, she looks over at Startorm's limp body and smiles wearily, "Good bye, my love."

  
  


*FA-BOOM!*

  
  


***

  
  


Starstorm looks up at his love and hears her despairing words through the fog of exhaustion that is clouding his mind. ~Good bye?!~ he thinks in alarm, ~I've saved you once, I will NOT let you die!~ 

  
  


He calls up his magik, but using the energy of his very spark, not his exhausted stores of quintessence energy. He throws up a force-barrier with his last breath lingering in the explosion, "I love you."

  
  


*FA-BOOM!*

  
  


***

  
  


"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screams Optimus in denial, "No..." He slumps down to his knees and drops his gun, burying his head in his hands. "No." he cries to himself again while pounding his fist into the ground. He looks up, tears streaming down his face, "So many friends, gone... BAZIL!!" The last word is said in a scream of pure rage.

  
  


Dinobot gazes at the still burning hulk that was once the Axalon and sighs. "They, died honorably... even the vermin." he says quietly while hanging his head, a single silvery tear sliding down his cheek. He kneels down next to his commander and pulls out his sword. He stretches out his right arm and drags the point of the blade across it, drawing a thin line of mech fluid. "I vow," he begins solemnly, "to not rest, until this murderer is brought to MY justice!" And with that, he jabs the sword point-down into the soft ground, stands, and walks over to a rock and sits down.

  
  


Rhinox looks sadly at his friend and offers a word of encouragement, "Optimus, maybe one of them survived the blast. You know how hard it is to kill a Cybertronian."

  
  


Optimus raises his tear-stained face to the emerald 'bot and smiles weakly, "They're gone, Rhinox. You of all people should know that. No one could have..."

  
  


"NO!"

  
  
  
  


The three surviving Maximals look up in surprise at the sound of a voice. 

  
  


"It's... coming from the wreckage!" exclaims Rhinox.

  
  


Optimus and Rhinox run over to the now-smoldering wreck of the Axalon's east wall, and begin moving debris out of the way. 

  
  


"Why? Why did you do it? Why couldn't you just let me die with you?"

  
  


"Over here!" exclaims Dinobot, having pinpointed the voice's origin. He heaves a huge piece of the wall out of the way to reveal the scratched, burned, and shivering form of Screech.

  
  


Optimus runs over and holds his hand out to her, "Screech! You're..."

  
  


She looks up at him, her face stained with mech fluid and tears, her optics blurry from crying. Optimus looks in her arms and sees the blackened form of Starstorm cradled there.

  
  


"What?" is all he can ask.

  
  


Screech looks at each of the survivors with her pain-filled optics and another tear runs down her face, "He... saved me. He knew that his reserves were used up, but he did it anyway."

  
  


Optimus tries to comfort her, but she pulls away from his hand, cuddling the still form of the mage. Optimus looks closely at the small transformer. His optics are black and vacant, his dented chest has no evidence of a spark, and all of his mech fluid covered body is black and burned.

  
  


"I said I would take care of you!" cries Screech suddenly, "After you saved me, I said..." She stops and brakes down in a fit of uncontrollable sobbing, "... I said, I would... NO! Why didn't you let me die? I want to be with you! Not here! Not in this war! With you!" She looks around furtively, as if searching for something. Then without warning, she grabs Optimus's fusion cannon from his belt and places it to her head, and pulls the trigger, "With you."

  
  


***

  
  


JOURNAL ENTRY: #45.7

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

  
  


I has been three days since the Axalon was destroyed. We finished burying the bodies today. So many, friends, dead because of this war. Rattrap, Screech, Silverbolt, Cheetor, Tigatron, Airazor, Starstorm... so many. I dug Screech's grave with my own hands. I cried the whole time, remembering her last words, 'With you.' She was so emotionally broken about Starstorm's death that she committed suicide just to be with him. Silverbolt and Cheetor were lost in the explosion, as was Rattrap. To the fates of Tigatron and Airazor, I can only guess. Dinobot is much more subdued than before the Axalon was destroyed, and Rhinox is reverting to being a social outcast. I'm not doing much better I suppose. I... I can't deal with this anymore! I never wanted this command! Oh, well, back to work.

  
  


JOURNAL ENTRY: #47.3

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

  
  


We contacted Megatron yesterday, and received a surprisingly warm welcome. It seems Bane broke Megatron's control and escaped, with the Golden Disks, to rejoin Bazil. That damn fox had it planned this way the whole time! The betrayal, the death, joining our cause, everything! He now has more soldiers, a well-fortified base, and both of the Golden Disks! We will have to side with the Predacons until he is defeated, as mush as I hate that. I wish I could change time, but that's impossible. Though, Starstorm did mention a time portal... Yes! That's it! The one Tarantulas used to bring Starstorm here! Hmm, I think it's time to visit the Predacons about a truce.

  
  
  
  


The transmetal gorilla stands up and stretches, stowing the datapad in his subspace pocket. He walks over toward where Dinobot and Rhinox have set up camp, smiling for the first time in weeks. 

   [1]: mailto:(jwhelan@utk.edu)



	7. Remebrance

**Dedicated to: Talon and Snowlily, for helping me gather up my life. Thank you.**

  
  


Remembrance

by: Xavier ([jwhelan@utk.edu)][1]

  
  


Smoke. Screams. Pain. Memories. A sliver and green transformer sits up shakily. His legs are crushed beneath a fallen beam, and he cries out in pain when he tries to move them. He looks around the smoke-filled room and strains his optics to make out the hazy shapes. An ear-piercing scream splits the heavy air as a female 'bot runs frantically into the room, a terrified look on her face. 

  
  


She looks at the boy and kneels down beside him, "Taskin, please, please help me! He's trying to kill me!"

  
  


Taskin looks at the woman and attempts to rise again, only to fall back in pain. "Sorry," he wheezes out, "can't... get up." 

  
  


She is about to help, but is stopped by a loud crash. Her head darts up and she screams. She rises and runs around a corner, followed quickly by a huge blue and white blur. Taskin winces at her piercing death-cry. 

  
  


Her attacker, a huge blue and white 'bot with yellow optics, rounds the corner slowly. His malevolent gaze sweeps the dim room and settles on the crippled form of the young 'bot. The murderer stalks slowly up to Taskin and leans in close. Taskin can smell the female's blood on him, surrounding him like a cloak.

  
  


"Hehe... Looks like one got away." laughs the huge 'bot. 

  
  


Taskin simply stares at him and scowls, his resolve hardening. Then he sees a stylized black viper insignia on the 'bot's broad shoulder. His face goes slack as he gulps, "You... you're a D-D-D-Draconian, aren't you?"

  
  


The blue and white 'bot looks at him and smiles sadistically, pointed teeth showing, "Ooooo, got it in one!" He brings his right hand up under the boy's nose. Tasking stares at the claw-studded fingers and shudders, they're still slick with the female's blood. The Draconian slowly licks one of the finger clean, and sick smile plastered on his face. He proffers the remaining fingers to Taskin, "Your turn."

  
  


Taskin turns his head away and shuts his eyes tight, refusing to look at the grizzly sight.

  
  


"Not hungry, huh?" replies the sick 'bot, "Oh, well. I'll be feasting on your's all too soon!"

  
  


Tasking looks up in fright and brings his arms over his head, ready to fight for his life. When no attack comes, he moves his hands and sees a startling sight. A small red and yellow 'bot is dueling with the Draconian with a huge two-handed sword. They fight for a few moments and then the stranger cuts the larger 'bot deeply in the side. The wounded warrior turns tail and runs, bleeding heavily from the wound. The stranger sheathes his sword and walks over to Taskin. He lifts the beams off of the youngster's legs and lifts him off of the ground. Taskin looks at the 'bot and recognition flashes over his face. 

  
  


"You... you're from the bar." the boy blurts out.

  
  


The stranger smiles, "That'd be me. I was just passin' through. Never thought that those terrorists'd pick this mining post for a raid."

  
  


"Yeah." the youth manages weakly, his wounds taking their toll, "Klackdor VIII ain't exactly a usual target for terrorists." 

  
  


The boy's rescuer looks thoughtful of a second and then frowns, "I bet that's exactly what they were counting on." He looks at the boy in his arms and smiles warmly, "By the way, my name's Rifter, what's your's?"

  
  


***

  
  


I start awake with a cry, drawing my sword out of subspace. Nothing, just another dream. I close my eyes and sit up. Why? Why am I reliving it now? When all is on the line? I stand and hold my sword in both hands, gazing at the blade. Its perfection, its cold beauty, its destructive power... I drink all of this in with my senses like an elixir. I sigh and sheath the blade. 

  
  


"Please, guide me my teacher." I pray to the sword, "I need it now more than ever." Having finished my morning ritual, I walk toward the entrance to my cave and look out. Ah, spring. I breath in the heady scent of budding flowers and pine. I shift into beast mode and buzz my wings, rising off of the ground. 

  
  


I fly toward the opening, but am stopped by a pain. I crumple to the ground, a burning sensation coming from inside my subspace pocket. I transform and rip out my sword, which burns my hands. 

  
  


"Argghh!" I scream as I throw the blade away. The six foot blade is glowing an eery, cold blue. I walk tentatively over to it and stop, afraid to touch it. Then a deafening shriek rends the air and a blue light flares around the sword. I cover my eyes for a moment and then look up, and almost faint. 

  
  


Standing, or rather floating, over the sword is a bluish, glowing figure. My mouth drops in surprise when I see the figure's face.

  
  


"R-Rifter?"

  
  


***

  
  


"Rhinox, how's that transwarp cell holding up?"

  
  


"Just fine Optimus!" yells the huge transformer back at his commander. 

  
  


The room of the Darkseid glows hauntingly, illuminated by the huge pulsating portal in the middle. Rhinox is manning a computer terminal and Optimus and Dinobot are standing in front of it. They are wearing strange vests that have wires running to special helmets they're wearing. 

  
  


Dinobot looks at Optimus, "Tell me again how this works?"

  
  


Optimus finishes setting a dial on his vest and turns to Dinobot, "Alright Dinobot, I'll explain it again." He points to a array of dials and buttons, and a small screen, "This set of dials sets your destination, this set of buttons sets your time, and the screen is for a readout of how you're doing in the terms of a time storm." He looks at Dinobot's confused face and smiles half-heartedly, "Well, that's what they're SUPPOSED to do, in theory anyway."

  
  


Dinobot throws his arms up in the air, "Oh, WONDERFUL! They're SUPPOSED to work!" 

  
  


"Hey," cuts in Rhinox, "It's the best I could do on such short notice and limited resources!" 

  
  


"We'd better shove off," interrupts Optimus, "Megatron will wonder what we're up to."

  
  


Dinobot snarls and curls his hand into a fist, "I HATE bowing down to HIM!"

  
  


Optimus begins walking toward the portal, "We had to, Dinobot. If we wanted to survive long enough to help our friends."

  
  


Dinobot looks down and follows Optimus to the portal, "I know, but that doesn't mean that I have to like it!" 

  
  


Optimus turns back to Rhinox, "Keep the fort here, and make sure that this portal stays open!" He plunges head-first into the waving energy and disappears. 

  
  


Dinobot turns to the rhino and nods his head. He places the helmet on his head and sets the dial on his chest to exactly one month ago. He follows Optimus into the swirling mass and is gone.

  
  


"Primus speed, friends." mutters Rhinox as he begins barricading the door with debris.

  
  


***

  
  


I stare at the apparition in front of me and my beast mode begins to sweat, "What...? How...?"

  
  


The Rifter-spirit looks up at me and its gaze turns my mech fluid to ice. "Taskin..." it moans in a hollow voice.

  
  


"Who, who are you?" I ask, my muscles turning to jelly. All my years of combat training and experience desert me as I am confronted by this horror.

  
  


"Do you not know me?" it asks softly, "The one who taught you to fight, and to survive?"

  
  


"But, you..." I gape in denial, not wanting to believe. "You... you're dead!"

  
  


The specter smiles humorlessly, "Is it really that obvious?"

  
  


"No," I return, "I mean that you can't be here, because you were killed!"

  
  


"But I am here, am I not?" it asks.

  
  


"I... I..." I stop and grab my head, pain filling my mind. "NO!" I scream, "You will not force me to believe! It did not happen like that!"

  
  


The ghost reaches out a hand and lifts me off of the ground with an invisible force, my body going slack, "You WILL face the truth! You are stronger than that!" 

  
  


I stare into the being's eyes and go pale with fright. Those eyes! It's... it has to be him! He's the only one who can paralyze me with a look! 

  
  


"How?"

  
  


"Ah, I see that you admit it. Good." He sets me down and turns his back to me, still floating over the sword. "I have much to tell you, Taskin."

  
  


"I go by Xavier now." I reply coolly, testing him.

  
  


I hear him chuckle, "You used to hate it when I called you by your code-name."

  
  


Pass. I smile, "So, you really ARE Rifter!"

  
  


He turns around and smirks, "Yes I am."

  
  


I look at him, my heart hoping that this is all a dream, "So that means..."

  
  


He grows grave, "You died as well."

  
  


My heart drops. "And that means, I'm..."

  
  


"A clone." the figure finishes for me.

  
  


***

  
  


Dinobot screams in pain as he contacts with the energy of the portal. His world goes black as his optics short out, and he hits something hard. He stands as his sight returns, and gapes at the scene before him.

  
  


Thousands of 'bots, all struggling to survive, all fighting. He notices two distinct sides, Maximal, and Predacon. This is definitely NOT one month ago!

  
  


"No..." mutters the raptor in denial as he recognizes the terrain. He hurriedly scans the combatants from his perch above the field of battle on a ridge. He scans the Predacon ranks and finds what he is searching for.

  
  


"This cannot be happening!" he screams, holding his head in pain, "The vest must be malfunctioning!" He looks frantically around for Optimus, and sees that the Maximal leader is nowhere to be found. He looks back to the battlefield.

  
  


His eyes lock onto a tall 'bot in the middle of the field, fighting with a strangely familiar sword and a laser rifle. He is tearing a path through the Maximal ranks, a small 'bot fighting at his side.

  
  


"Shadowstorm..." he mutters quietly. He is caught in a trance as familiar events unfold before him.

  
  


The tall 'bot has a familiar blue face, angular nose, pointed teeth, and red optics. He slashes a small Maximal in half as he blows a hole in the forehead of another with the rifle. The small, black 'bot at his side smiles as she runs a Maximal through with he rapier. She dodges a rifle blast and bumps into the larger 'bot's thigh, falling to her hands knees. The large 'bot turns and shields her body with his as a Maximal attempts to pick her off. He shrugs off the blasts and beheads the soldier. The femme picks herself up and addresses the tall one angrily, but he silences her with a passionate kiss. She melts in his arms and expertly shoots a Maximal who is sneaking up behind them. They break off and begin fighting back to back.

  
  


"No..." whispers Dinobot, "turn around! She can't take the next one on her own!"

  
  


Shadowstorm engages a huge Maximal with the crest of an elite guard. She breaks off from the tall 'bot's back, and rushes her opponent. He parries her sword stroke and expertly impales her on his own. She gasps in surprise and clutches at the blade berried in her chest, not believing that it is there. She slumps to the ground with a surprised look on her face, and her spark joins the hundreds of others traveling to the Matrix on this blood-filled day.

  
  


Dinobot watches the only love of his life fade away before him a second time, not able to do a thing to save her. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screams in unison with the tall 'bot as his past self rips the Maximal apart with his bare hands. Two Dinobots from two different times weep together as another glowing portal opens up on the rise next to the Dinobot wearing the vest...

  
  


***

  
  


"What the slag?!?!?" exclaims Optimus as takes in his surroundings, "This can't be right!" He looks hurriedly around for Dinobot, and doesn't see the former Predacon anywhere. He only sees a dark alley, with brick buildings rising up on either side.

  
  


"Great, just great!" snarls the gorilla, "I was hoping that we would get just a little farther!" He is about to hit a small red button on the front of his vest when a familiar voice reaches his ears.

  
  


"But..."

  
  


"NO!" yells a stern voice, "You cannot go visit the Ark's landing site!"

  
  


"But the tours are still going on!"

  
  


"I said no, and I mean NO!" 

  
  


"Aw, you're no fun Stratusfire!" whines a high-pitched voice.

  
  


"STRATUSFIRE?" mutters Optimus in alarm. He switches to beast mode, moves to the edge of the alley, and peers out. He sees a pair of small 'bots walking down the street, one is red and silver, the other is black and gold. The black and red 'bot is hoping along the side of the other, a female.

  
  


Stratusfire looks down at her younger brother and smiles warmly, "Shut up Tank."

  
  


"Ooooooo!" wails the small 'bot in mock surprise, "She said 'shut up'!" He begins running around, a comical expression painted on his young face. 

  
  


Stratusfire laughs at Tank's antics and grabs her brother as he runs by, "I'm glad mom and dad let me take you here, to Earth."

  
  
  
  


"Yeah!" agrees Tank eagerly, "I like it here!" The siblings laugh together as they walk down the street.

  
  


"Yes, with the conflict between the Maximals and Pedacons dying down, travel is much safer." agrees the femme.

  
  


Tank runs ahead , laughing something about running away to join the army. Stratusfire runs after him, and they rush past Optimus's hiding place. The transmetal gorilla slides farther into the shadows and then pokes his head out to watch them. 

  
  


"Earth..." whispers the Maximal to himself, "Tank... Stratusfire... All of these things link to my past..." Optimus rushes out of the alley, a warning ready on his lips. But he is too late.

  
  


Standing in the middle of the street are two powerful 'bots with Predacon symbols on their shoulders. One is perched on the still body of Stratusfire, the other is holding the kicking and screaming form of Tank. The first rips a hand away, throwing some kind of vital tubing into the air. Optimus hears Stratusfire's scream of pain and he quickly rushes into action.

  
  


He transforms into robot mode and pulls out his fusion cannon, firing it into the air. The two attackers look up in surprise. The one over Stratusfire pulls out a knife and quickly slices the blade across the femme's throat, while the other pulls a rusty sword out of his subspace pocket.

  
  


"STRATUSFIRE! NOOO!" screams Optimus as he fires his cannon at the knife-wielding 'bot. The blast tears the hapless Preadcon in half, showering mech fluid all over the street. His partner drops Tank and turns to run, only to be gunned down from behind by Optimus. His lifeless body hits the street as the Maximal leader rushes over to the still form fo Stratusfire.

  
  


"No..." he cries quietly as he kneels beside his sisters body. "I knew it was coming, but I still couldn't stop it."

  
  
  
  


"Mister?" venture's a frightened voice from behind him. Optimus turns to look his past self in the eyes. 

  
  


"She's dead." he states simply, tears welling up in his eyes.

  
  


"What?" cries the youngster, "But... I... why?" 

  
  


"I don't know." replies the gorilla as he hugs the boy close, "After all these years, I still don't know."

  
  


Tank sobs into Optimus's shoulder as he tries to handle his sister's death. Optimus is about to ask the boy a question, when a glowing portal opens up beside him.

  
  


He disentangles the boy from him and stands up. "Wha... where are you going?" asks Tank.

  
  


"I must depart." replies Optimus. When the boy begins to protest, he hands him a small holocube, "When ever you need reassurance, just look at this."

  
  


The boy activates the holocube and sees a picture of Stratusfire's face, a smile on her lips. The boy looks up, only to see the stranger fade into the glowing portal in a flash of light.

  
  


~Good-bye, Tank.~ thinks Optimus as he slides into the portal. He palms a small holocube, edges rounded by time. A holocube that had been given to him by a mysterious stranger, on the night of his sister's death. 

  
  


***

  
  


*WHAM!*

  
  


"OW!" screams Bane in protest, "Don't hit me!"

  
  


"Well," snarls Bazil, "next time pay attention and I won't have to!"

  
  


Bane grumbles for a moment then returns his attention to his father. Bazil had been explaining the exact nature of the anomaly he had detected in the Predacon base. "It seems to be a temporal space anomaly." states the fox.

  
  


"Which means...?" asks his son.

  
  


"A time portal." he replies.

  
  


"A WHAT?" yells Bane.

  
  


"You heard me, a time portal. The Maximals are obviously going to try and reverse our destruction of the Axalon."

  
  


"Yeah, we destroyed their base, along with half of the Maxi crew!" snickers Bane.

  
  


Bazil ignores his son and continues, "We are going to follow them."

  
  


"Yeah," continues Bane, "We're gonna... Huh?"

  
  


Bazil wacks the wolf on the back of the head, "We're going to follow them and stop them from changing the past!"

  
  


Bane looks at his father for a moment, murder glinting in his yellow eyes. "Yes, sir." he growls and stalks away to get ready. 

  
  


Bazil sighs and brings his wrist to his face, "Bazil to Rampage and Flare, come in."

  
  


"I am here Master," replies the dragon, "and the crab is with me."

  
  


Bazil smirks under his faceplate, "Alright, you two, I think it's time we payed the Preds a visit."

  
  


***

  
  


I watch the large form of Rhinox continue working at a large table, like he has been doing for the past hour. I want to kill him, but I am also intrigued as to what the Maximals were doing when they went through the portal. I shift around slightly on my perch in the rafters of the room. I decide on a course of action and slide my sword out of its sheath. 

  
  


~Don't.~ echos the ghosts voice in my head.

  
  


~Oh? And why not?~ I shoot back.

  
  


~Because Taskin, you are better than that.~ it replies.

  
  


"I am not Taskin!" I scream out loud and launch myself from the rafters. Rhinox looks up just in time to be cut down by my blade. His body falls to the ground as the spirit drains his spark energy. 

  
  


I look up, a wild look in my eyes. I am not Taskin! I am not but a clone! I grab my head and sink to my knees. I am not who I am? How? But I have all of his memories! But they're not mine! NOT MINE! I HAVE no past! I am NOTHING! 

  
  


"AAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" I swing my sword in a mighty forehand and cleave the steel table in half. "I am not anything! I am a clone! A copy!"

  
  


~Stop.~ pleads the spirit.

  
  


"NO! I will not stop! Hehehehehehehehahahahahahahahahaha!" my slim grip on sanity finally lets go and I fly into the abyss. "I am not what I am? Or is that I am what I am not? Hmmmm..." I pull the sword up to my face and stare into the blade, "Or do you know what the hell I'm talking about?"

  
  


The blade glows brightly for a moment and I am suddenly enveloped in memories. I see myself and Rifter fighting a large number of Maximal soldiers.

  
  


"We've gotten ourselves into a stick wicket this time, haven't we Xavier?" exclaims Rifter with a smile as he decapitates a Maximal with a two-handed sword.

  
  


"That we have!" my former self replies while using a pair of two-sided spears to impale a Maximal.

  
  


Rifter and I fight long and hard for a while longer, before we are finally take down by the scores of Maximals. They swarm all over us and hack Rifter's body to pieces.

  
  


"NOOOOOOOO!!!" I cry as one of them stabs me in the chest with a sword. I gasp and double up, my life-blood spilling all over the street. I look up and see a scientist-like 'bot walking toward me with a syringe. He had the symbol of the Tripedicus council on his shoulder.

  
  


I burst back into the present. I stare at my hands. I'm a clone, yes. I've accepted that. But I am Xavier! I have his memories, his skill, his personality, everything. I straighten with renewed determination. I have simply been given a second chance. Another life with which to achieve my goal. I smile. And another chance to kill that bastard that cloned me!

  
  


I pull the sword up and look at the blade, "This was your weapon wasn't it?

  
  


"Yes." the spirit replies. 

  
  


I sheath my sword and look at the portal. A time portal? How? I walk toward it. What ever it is, the Maximals are going to use it for their own evil goals, and I must stop them!

  
  


***

  
  


Megatron is jerked from his slumber as the Darkside shakes violently. "What in Smelter's name?" he exclaims as he is thrown to the ground.

  
  


"It's that big lizard and the crab-cakes Boss!" yells Quickstrike from the scanner, "They's gone and attacked the base!" 

  
  


"Well," snarls the T-Rex, "Send out the troops to repel them!" 

  
  


"You got it Boss!" salutes the fuzor.

  
  


***

  
  


Rampage laughs maniacally as he blows yet another hole in the side of the Predacon base. His mirth is cut short however, when he is blown back a step by a cybervenom bolt. He looks up to see Black Arachnia running towards him, her blaster firing. The insane crab leaps to one side and fires three shots at the widow, hitting her with each. Rampage gets to his feet in time to get hit in the chest with her smoking head. He reloads his launcher and lets out a battle cry that is all his own, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

  
  


Flare looks up from Inferno's body to see the crab dismember the she-spider. The energon dragon smiles and lets Waspinator's stinger bolts bounce off of his scales. He jerks his head up and spews a cloud of radiation at the wasp, putting him in stasis lock. The remaining Preds look at each other and run back to the base, calling for the auto guns to be brought online.

  
  


Rampage begins to give chase but Flare stops him with a shout, "Stop! We have done our job! Return to the predetermined rendevous point!" The crab grumbles but follows the dragon as he takes to the air.

  
  


***

  
  


"I don't believe it!" exclaims Bazil as he gazes at the portal. He and Bane had used the distraction caused by Flare and Rampage's attack to sneak into the base, and into the room with the portal. The fox merc had never thought that the Maximals could ever have recreated the complicated scientific instrument. He inspected the wiring and components of the machine and came upon a startling discovery.

  
  
  
  


"Those FOOLS!" exclaims the merc with glee.

  
  


"What? What did I do now?" yells Bane as he looks up from poking Rhinox's still body with his claws.

  
  


"Not you, you idiot! The Maximals!" replies Bazil.

  
  


"Oh, well... what did THEY do?" Bane asks.

  
  


Bazil turns to his son, a twisted smile playing out under his faceplate, "Well, while the Maximals were able to recreate the portal, they made a serious clerical error in the dimensional relay system!"

  
  


Bane just stares at his father with a blank look on his face.

  
  


Bazil rolls his good eye and sighs, "What that means is that the portal doesn't take directions like they intended!"

  
  


Stare.

  
  


"AARRGGHH!!!" screams the merc, "Don't you know anything?" When Bane doesn't answer, Bazil continues, "What I mean, is that the Maximals aren't going where they want! The machine is using their memories as relay points to determine their destinations!"

  
  


An understanding look comes on in Bane's eyes, "Oh! So you mean that they are going to their own pasts?"

  
  


"Yes."

  
  


"Well," Bane gets a nervous look, "uh... won't it send us to our past?"

  
  


Bazil shakes his head, "No, it only uses the first few that enter to dictate the portal destinations. All we have to do is follow the trail."

  
  


Bane grins sadistically and extends his claws, "So you mean that we're huntin' them?"

  
  


Bazil smiles and pulls out his acid blaster, "To put it simply for you, yup."

  
  


***

  
  


Rhinox's optics flutter online and he groans, the wound on his chest throbbing terribly. ~Why am I not dead?~ he thinks to himself.

  
  


~Because I have a job for you my son.~ replies an echoing voice in the rhino's head.

  
  


~What? Wh-who are you?~ he asks frantically.

  
  


~Do not fear my son, I am not an enemy.~ soothes the voice.

  
  


The strange thing, is that against his better judgement, Rhinox feels at ease, and safe. ~A-a-are y-you... HIM?~ asks the still slightly wonderstruck Maximal. 

  
  


~Yes.~ 

  
  


Rhinox's spark flutters and he feels his faith returning. Ever since the Axalon had been destroyed, the once extremely religious rhino had almost stopped believing. He took a deep breath and hoped for the best, ~What do you wish of me, my Lord Primus?~

  
  


***

  
  


The two dark hunters drop silently into the dark alley, weapons drawn. 

  
  


"Where in the Pitt are we?" whispers Bane to his father.

  
  


Bazil's single eye sweeps the deserted street, and he starts, his rapier falling from his nerveless grasp. The energon blade strikes the metallic ground of the alley with a clatter.

  
  


"What? What is it?" asks Bane hurriedly as his father stands there, staring. He looks past the shorter 'bot, to see another small 'bot walking down the street, carrying a brief case. Bane smirks at Bazil, "Hey, does that guy look familiar to you?"

  
  


Bazil simply stares, his eye filled with the one emotion that Bane would have never thought to see there, fear. Or, more appropriately, terror. 

  
  


Suddenly, Bane gasps, fear filling his face as well, "Is that...?"

  
  


The small 'bot, with sea green optics, a helicopter for a vehicle mode, and the badge of a diplomat, continues along his way down the street. The two mercs walk out into the street, following him, not truly willing themselves, but being called by some demonic siren. They tail him instinctually, keeping to the shadows, their eyes locked on him the entire time.

  
  


He reaches a strikingly familiar house, and grows cautious, the smell of mech blood in the air. He pulls out a hold-out blaster and peeks into the window, only to slump back down a moment later and sit there, his face slack.

  
  


"No... not again..." whispers Bazil, falling to his knees, clutching his head, "No..."

  
  


Bane looks on at the small 'bot, transfixed as he steals silently into the darkened house. He walks up to the window, and gazes in, seeing something that has haunted his dreams for years.

  
  


The small 'bot suddenly burst around a corner and takes a large 'bot out with a single shot to the head, felling him like an ancient oak. He stares on is horror, watching his father being transformed right before his eyes, from a caring man, into a blood-thirsty monster. 

  
  


Bane turns away as the battle rages on, having seen enough. He walks over to his cowering father, and glares down at him, "Let's go." The transmetal fox nods weakly and stumbles after his partner toward the portal. The arrive at the swirling mass, and step through, Bane throwing one last glance at his former life.

  
  


***

  
  


Dinobot awakes from his second drop more quickly, staggering to his feet and looking around. Crumbled buildings and rusting floors surround him, emanating a strange sense of "home." A few meters away, is the still form of a large blue and silver gorilla.

  
  


"Optimus?" groans the raptor weakly while stumbling over to his fallen comrade. 

  
  


***

  
  


Optimus comes into the world of the living, his vision a swirling mass of color, the browns and blues running together. Browns and blues? Why did the world suddenly consist of only brown and blue?

  
  


He suddenly jerks and arm up and strikes something solid, his vision coming into an uneasy focus, revealing Dinobot. 

  
  


"D-Dinobot?" whispers the downed leader.

  
  


"Yes." grunts the warrior, rubbing his face. "Normally one does not strike one's comrades... especially if they are meaning only aid."

  
  


"Oh come now, did it hurt that much?" chuckles Optimus while raising himself to an elbow. 

  
  


The raptor's face breaks into a rare grin and he proffers a hand and pulls his commander to his feet. 

  
  


Optimus smiles back and then his face grows grave, "Where have we landed this time?"

  
  


Dinobot looks around and shrugs, "I have not had time to scout the area as of yet, would you like...?"

  
  


"No, that's alright." cuts in Optimus, "We'll go out together."

  
  


Dinobot nods and looks into Optimus's eyes, and sees a look much like his own. They have both suffered much from their past, and this re-enactment has driven it home. 

  
  


Optimus breaks the strange eye contact and clears his throat, "Well, let's move out." Dinobot nods in agreement and transforms to beast mode, following his leader over a hill of rubble.

  
  


***

  
  


I watch the two Maximals traverse the deserted streets of past Cybertron with intense interest. They are after some greater piece of the puzzle, and I follow them cautiously, my presence still a mystery to them. I smile and almost laugh as they near the fate of our time... and the past of it as well.

  
  


***

  
  


A small black fox and a wolf of great size slip into an alley and flatten themselves against the wall to escape detection. 

  
  


"Shit! How are we supposed to get to the ship now?" curses Bane as the squad of Maximal security runs past with weapons out.

  
  


Bazil growls under his faceplate, motioning to his son. "I want you to climb this building, and ambush the Maximals. There are only five, can you take them out without any noise?"

  
  


Bane extends the blue claws on his fingertips and smiles, "Only five? Would you like me to do it without my hands?" Bazil's eye narrows at the joke and he points to the roof. Bane grumbles something about totalitarian fathers and climbs the wall, and surmounts the roof.

  
  


Bazil shakes his head after his son's departure and pulls out his rapier and steals quickly across the dark street, and up to the high, barbed-wire fence surrounding the space port. He smiles evilly and cuts a hole in the obstruction easily with his blade, stepping in and quickly killing the guard inside with a stab to the base of the skull. His small frame is seen darting over to a somewhat old exploration ship and steal quietly inside. The name _Axalon_ is emblazoned proudly on the side.

  
  


***

  
  


"You say you are Optimus Primal, eh?" asks the guard at the gate to the Cybertronian Spaceport.

  
  


"That's right." nods the transmetal gorilla, "I'm here to check my ship before the expedition."

  
  


"Can I see some identification please?" responds the guard.

  
  


Optimus nods and digs in his subspace pocket, thanking Primus that he keeps almost everything and pulls out his old Captian's ID. He hands the guard the worn and somewhat bloody ID. He takes it and looks over it critically, then looks back at Optimus's face, then looks back.

  
  


"Umm... I'm going to need to scan you 'Optimus'." comments the guard skeptically and holds up a small device. Optimus allows him to take a code sample from his CPU to confirm it's him. "Well," says the guard after he returns to the gate, "they're a little different, but it's you. How long ago did you get these readings taken?"

  
  


"About, a solarcycle ago." lies the Maximal leader while taking the ID back. In actuality, he had taken the test before he had left on the Axalon for Earth, over three solarcycles ago. He walks past the guard at the gate, and sighs in relief when no one else stops him. Dinobot is waiting outside, because he would never be able to get past security under the guise of a Maximal. They figured out that they were on Cybertron just a few hours before the Axalon was scheduled to take off for it's exploration mission. Optimus knows that Bazil and Bane are on the ship as protoforms, and intends to do something that will forever change time. Though it is against his very spark to kill, Optimus is willing to make an exception in Bazil's case. He is going to go in there and turn off Bazil's life support on the pod. Causing the merc to die shortly after take off. 

  
  


The gorilla reaches the Axalon after a few nanoclicks and smiles slightly, running his hand down the proud stern as he walks along side of it. ~She's just as beautiful as I remember.~ thinks the Maximal as he gazes at his ship. He reaches the boarding ramp, and his spark sinks when he see's it's open. 

  
  


~Slag!~ he thinks to himself, ~The last thing I need is some innocent to be in there! I'll have to get them out somehow.~ He walks up the ramp and speaks loudly, "Hello? Is anyone in here? I'm Optimus Primal, Captain of this ship. Please come out."

  
  


Optimus's spark freezes when he hears the cold voice from behind him, and sees the single sea-green optic reflected in a bulkhead, "Hello, Captain."

  
  


***

  
  


Bane smiles and leaps at another of the guards, driving his clawed hand deep into his abdomen. He wrenches his hand out and crushes the weakly pulsing spark with a smirk. 

  
  


"Four down.... One to go." he laughs sadistically and turns to the last of the patrol. The small female is crouched down in the corner of the alley, her blaster rifle scattered across the ground in may pieces. 

  
  


Bane walks up and grabs the femme by the throat and lifts her to his eye level, thirteen feet off the ground. He smiles sickly and stares into her soft blue optics with his mad yellow ones and whispers to her, "Scream for me..."

  
  


***

  
  


Bazil's head jerks up as a piercing female scream rends the still night air. "Slag! That IDIOT!" he curses and lets Optimus's sparkless body slump to the deck of the ship, his mutilated face and limbs still twitching in their death throes. "I'm going to rip his spark out if he get's us caught!"

  
  


He dashes out of the ship and looks around quickly before dashing back inside the ship and continuing his dark task. He flips off the life support of yet another stasis pod and moves on to the next, bypassing two. One with a short protoform, and one with a gigantic protoform, both with the image of a small stylized viper under the left side.

  
  


***

  
  


I see this violent and bloody game of temporal chess unfold in front of me, smiling at my opponents' follies. They are all so convinced that they are in control, especially Bazil. He believes himself to be a god. I smile and chuckle to myself. I will show him his mistake soon enough.

  
  


***

  
  


Bane pokes his head out of the blood-smeared alley after he is done with the last guard. She cried and screamed as he ravaged her and then ripped out her spark. He laughs to himself and steals silently down the street toward the spaceport, skipping almost like a child, humming a few snatches of an old Cybertronian song. 

  
  


He nears the gate and sees the guard leaning against the guardhouse, dozing.

  
  


~Fool.~ thinks Bane as he leaps over the high fence and lands next to the guard with a resounding _BOOM_.

  
  


"What the sla- urk!" exclaims the guard as he starts awake as is immediately impaled on Bane's claw. The wolf throws the still-thrashing body down in a puddle of his own mech fluid, and bounds on, dealing with every guard as he comes to them. He sprints across the dark tarmac and skids to a halt in front of the Axalon, and pears inside the open hatch and is greeted with the point of Bazil's rapier. Bane sneers and walks past his father and into the ship, eyeing the corpse of Optimus Primal as he steps past.

  
  


"Finally got the ol' monkey, huh?" comments the huge merc as he looks at the cargo hold full of now dying protoforms.

  
  


Bazil nods and actually grins behind his faceplate, "I sure did... I sure did."

  
  


Bane smiles and motions to the stasis pods, "Well... looks like we win."

  
  


"I don't think so."

  
  


They both spin around.

  
  


***

  
  


I confront them both at the same time, a tactic Rifter would have told me was ludicrous. I smile as my sword swings freely in my hands, my own death and the death of my religion before me. After all, Rifter and I were the last of a dying religion that worshiped the Prime Spirit of Fire. That is why they hunted us so, they feared us. We meant no harm, but they had to wipe us out. I am the last, and I will die a Templar's death. 

  
  


My reverie is broken by the howling and charging form of Bane, Bazil's son. He lunges at me with his claws, striking horizontally at my stomach. I jump back slightly and feel the tips barely scrape across my stomach, drawing three little rivulets of blood. I don't even notice the flesh wound and strike back with a forehand of my own. The giant throws his body to the ground with astounding speed, avoiding my attack and counterattacking with a kick. I catch his foot with my free hand, and twist it sharply, rewarding myself with a snapping bone and broken flesh. He winces and pulls away, amazingly standing again, as if not noticing the pain... or something else. I gape as his foot reforms in front of my eyes, garnishing a laugh from Bazil at his vantage point a few meters away. Bane tests the new foot out and then grins that mad smile of his, and leaps at me again.

  
  


***

  
  


Dinobot fidgets nervously in the alley Optimus had left him in. He had seen his leader enter the spaceport, but not come out again. Despite his warrior nature, he was worried. Not only for his safty, as this much of a delay had to mean that something went wrong, but for his commander... and his friend. Optimus had always been there for him. Always the kind word, or the encouraging look, or the... the ANYTHING! The warmhearted Maximal, though Dinobot denounced him for such, is one of the only really positive things in Dinobot's life. He is stable and dependable, and was actually doing a darn good job of winning the Beast Wars... until Bazil had come along. That damn fox had ruined everything, and killed almost all of the Maximals.

  
  


Dinobot snarls at the memory of his anguish at losing everything, and everyone he cared about. Though he portrays a stone cold exterior, he is actually a rather caring person, once one earns his trust, and almost all of the Maximals had. They were good soldiers, and even some of them... good friends. A memory of Rattrap flashes across the raptor's mind, and he bites back a sob and hardens his features. 

  
  


~I will get that damn fox for all he had done.~ vows the raptor as he leaves the alley, convinced something has gone terribly wrong, and then knows so when he sees the dead gate guard.

  
  


***

  
  


I stagger back for a third time, the huge form of Bane looming over me, my own sword in his grasp.

  
  


"Hehehehehehe..." he laughs, "It seems that I'll beat you with your own toy!"

  
  


His incessant grinning stops as I kick my foot out and catch his groin, causing him to drop my sword so I can grab it. I dance to my feet and spin around as he falls to a knee, already recovering from the blow, and lash out with my sword. His still grinning head arcs away with a trail of mech blood following it and bounces off of a wall to fall rolling at my feet. I stand slowly, my many deep wounds speaking clearly of me not surviving after this fight concludes. I face Bazil, who's single eye has hardened, and his rapier has found it's way to his hand. 

  
  


I strike an offensive stance, gripping the pommel of my sword with both hands. He mimics me and pulls out a dagger and grips it in his other hand. I feel the sweat mingling with mech blood run down between my eyes from a vicious head wound Bane had inflicted on me. My vision blurs slightly and my hands waver... and then we meet with a crash of steal, and a rending of souls.

  
  


***

  
  


Dinobot follows the trail of dead guards, all killed in the same way... being ripped in half. 

  
  


~Only one 'bot could do that.~ thinks the ex-Predacon, ~And that means that somehow the Draconians beat us here!~ 

  
  


His worry mounts as he hears the sounds of vicious fighting drifting form the still form of the Axalon.

  
  


***

  
  


Bazil ducks under yet another wild attack from the normally professional Xavier. The fuzor's many fatal wounds are finally taking their toll as he staggers back, another thrust in the chest from Bazil's rapier sending him down at last. The mouse has over a dozen stabs in his chest, and more internally damaging crushing wounds than Bazil cares to count. He stays down this time and slumps back against a wall, his once vibrant blue optics dimming in death, his hansom features sporting a strangely serine look as his powerful hand falls open limply, and lets the great sword that has claimed so many fall to the deck with a clang. The High Templar of the Church of the Prime Spirit of Fire, is no more.

  
  


***

  
  


Bazil kneels down next to his most hated adversary and gently closes his eyes and places the terrible sword in his lap, and almost relevantly slits his throat, just to make sure. 

  
  


The fox stands and begins to leave the ship, when hurried footsteps and heavy breathing greet his ears. He suddenly flattens himself against the wall right next to the door and waits, bloody rapier in hand.

  
  


***

  
  


Dinobot stops at the base of the loading ramp and bends over, placing his hands on his knees and breathing heavily. He takes a few deep breaths and then draws his sword, smelling the pungent aroma of mech blood as is wafts past on the light breeze. He grimaces and walks slowly up the ramp, a little voice in his head telling him he's walking into a trap.

  
  


He walks into the ship and his spark sinks when he sees Optimus's long-dead form. He then sees the newly dead bodies of the headless Bane and an almost ritualistically placed Xavier.

  
  


"What in the Pitt happened here...?" mutters the raptor under his breath, his optics wide with astonishment.

  
  


"I did." snarls a cold voice from behind him as a flashing blue blade sprouts from his chest like a demonic tree of perfection. It withdraws, and his own sword, a true warrior's weapon, falls from his nerveless grasp to a clattering landing on the deck of the Axalon. He falls to his knees, his chest fountaining a stream of bright blue mech fluid, then collapses next to his commander and friend in oblivion.

  
  


His optics dim, and he slides offline, his final thoughts echoing in his soul, ~At last... my soul rests at peace...~

  
  


***

  
  


Bazil steps into the light finally, covered in the blood of many. He begins dragging the dead away from the ship, and hides them in a shed, so they wont be found until long after the ship takes off. He scrubs the blood away as best he can, and then reenters the ship, smiling at his handiwork. 

  
  


~When Bane and I are activated during the Beast Wars, it will only be us against eight. Only the original crews of the two ships. I deactivated the life support of all the stasis pods but ours. They will have no reinforcements and will surely fall to us!~ he thinks. Bazil turns to leave, but runs right into the broad, green chest of a figure he never expected to see again.

  
  


"RHINOX!" snarls the merc, drawing his rapier and a concussion grenade, "How in Smelter's Name did _you_ get here?!"

  
  


The Rhinox only looks at him with strangely penetrating eyes, "I came with the device that I built."

  
  


Bazil stares at him in disbelief, "But... you're DEAD! We saw your body!"

  
  


Rhinox chuckles and points at him, "WAS dead my friend. I was brought back by my faith, and I'm here to stop you! You've disrupted the main time stream itself! You're going to tear this universe apart at the seams!"

  
  


Bazil laughs maniacally, "You just don't get it do you? I WANT that! I want to destroy all of you! ALL!" He punctuates the last word by pulling the pin and lobbing the concussion grenade at the green giant, not caring about his proximity to him.

  
  


"No more!" screams Rhinox as he reacts with unusual speed and backhands the grenade away, sending it flying into the middle of the stasis pods in the cargo hold.

  
  


"Hahahahahahahahaha!" laughs Bazil, "You've just quickened the demise of your own comrades Rhinox!"

  
  


"Look again, buddy." growls the rhino as he motions to the stasis pods. Bazil follows his gaze, and it falls on the grenade, which is resting right next to two pods with stylized vipers on the left sides.

  
  


"NOOOOOOOO!" screams Bazil as he lunges for the grenade, but too late.

  
  


*BOOM!*

  
  


Bazil is thrown back by the explosion, and slumps against the wall. He looks up to see Rhinox standing tall against it, a look of simple satisfaction on his face. The two pods that contained Bazil and his son, now stand open, ripped apart by the explosion. The two protoforms lay twitching on the floor, their sparks fading.

  
  


Bazil attempts to stand, to shoot, to attack, to run, to do anything, anything to escape this fate. 

  
  


~Not like this...~ he thinks sadly, ~Not like this.~

  
  


He watches his past self die on the floor of the cold, proud ship. The ship that has brought him so much pain. He sighs and looks up, his soul seeming to seep out of every pour in his body. He is ceasing to exist. He is dead in the past, so cannot exist now. He brings his hand up to his face, narrowing his eye, and looks right through it as it fades away. He lays his head back and closes his eye for the last time. His mind, body, and twisted, tortured soul finally at rest. 

  
  


~I'm coming... Xanthra.~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Epilogue

  
  
  
  


Rhinox looks over his beloved computer station, and breaths in deeply. Everything is back to normal, and he thanks Primus every day for that fact. So many had died, and many tears shed, all for the mad revenge of one 'bot. That 'bot is dead now, erased from existence, and along with him, all of his deeds in the Beast Wars. 

  
  


Optimus walks in and smiles at his old friend, "So, another quite day on the Predacon side of the fence old friend?"

  
  


"It sure is, Optimus." replies the gentle giant, "It sure is."

   [1]: mailto:(jwhelan@utk.edu)



End file.
